Âmes sœurs
by Evantleen
Summary: Deux moitiés identiques font un. Si l'une devait à en reconnaître une autre, l'autre finira bien par le reconnaître également. (...) Ce qu'on appelle chez nous coup de foudre : N'est que l'appel à l'autre ou la réception de son appel à lui. Moi aussi, j'ai une âme sœur…
1. Premier jour

**Mot d'ouverture :**

J'ai écrit cette fanfiction il y a plusieurs années de cela ( 6 ans…Waw !) et je l'avais postée sur un autre site.  
Par hasard, il y a quelques temps je suis retombée dessus ainsi que les commentaires qui me réclamaient une suite. Ça m'a tellement touché, que j'ai décidé de finir mon histoire, surtout que j'ai tous les éléments dans ma tête.

J'avais laissé de côté l'écriture depuis. Le fait d'être lue m'encourage à écrire et à m'améliorer. Je publie les chapitres tel quel et m'excuse d'avance des tournures de phrases qui mériteraient certainement une révision, des fautes d'orthographe ici ou là.

J'espère sincèrement que l'histoire en elle-même intéressera assez de monde ce qui finira, définitivement, par me convaincre de me remettre à écrire la suite sérieusement.  
Je vous promets que depuis le temps, mon style d'écriture a assez muri pour vous offrir un meilleur rendement de chapitres )

Merci pour votre lecture et pour vos commentaires.

Evantleen

 _ **!Je reprends à partir du chapitre 5!**_

 **Résumé:**

« Deux moitiés identiques font un. Si l'une devait à en reconnaître une autre, l'autre finira bien par le reconnaître également.  
Tout être a une âme sœur, même les humains, bien qu'ils soient bornés la plupart du temps à ça.  
Nous autres, vampires, grâce à nos sens ou au besoin de partager la vie de quelqu'un le long de notre longue vie, y arrivons plus aisément.  
Ce qu'on appelle chez nous coup de foudre : N'est que l'appel à l'autre ou la réception de son appel à lui.  
Moi aussi, j'ai une âme sœur… »

Sia Bell a été mordu l'été de ses quinze ans. Condamnée en sursis, elle craint et attend le moment où elle deviendrait Level E, afin de mourir de la main d'un Hunter.  
Cette destinée l'horrifie. Mais plus que ça, elle ne se supporte plus, se déteste, déteste ce qu'elle représente.  
Ses pulsions devenant de plus en plus fréquentes, elle quitte sa famille, pour aller dans un pensionnat pas comme les autres.  
Et lui dans tout ça ? …  
Je vous laisse découvrir ! ^.^

 **Crédits:**

Mon histoire est essentiellement basée sur l'univers de Matsuri Hino dans Vampire Knight.  
Même si les personnages sortent tous de mon imagination, ils ont quelques similitudes avec les siens.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Premier Jour**

* * *

Sia regardait, morose, le ciel dégagé et ensoleillé par la fenêtre de sa chambre. La journée promettait d'être magnifique pour cette rentrée scolaire. Découragée, elle se détourna de sa contemplation et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour retrouver sa vue. A trop être exposé à œil nu aux rayons du soleil elle avait l'impression de devenir aveugle. Depuis quelques temps déjà elle priait au fond d'elle-même pour que cette journée soit pluvieuse à souhait, rien qu'un coup de pouce du destin pour l'aider à surmonter l'épreuve de la rentrée. Elle soupira. Tant pis alors, elle allait devoir faire avec.

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau où elle fit sortir d'un tiroir une boîte à lunettes. La boîte n'avait rien de fantaisiste comme aurait pu l'être celle d'une adolescente condamnée à subir la chose…Non, cette boîte-ci était neutre, et donner l'impression de sortir d'un labo. Elle contenait une paire de lunette faite sur mesure pour Sia, les verres étaient d'un rose nacré et passait plus pour des lunettes de soleil qu'autre chose.  
Justement, cette paire un peu spéciale devait l'aider en renvoyant d'une façon plus importante les rayons du soleil qui blessaient ses yeux sensibles.

Elle les mit sur le nez, se regarda dans le miroir et grimaça. Pas que les lunettes lui déplaisaient à ce point, non. En fait elle grimaçait à la vue de sa peau trop lisse, sa bouche parfaite et ses yeux, voilés par les verres de lunettes maintenant, qui continuaient malgré ça à briller un peu trop, ensorceleurs et ravageurs.  
Elle ramena ses cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval maladroite mais qui pourtant n'enlevait rien à son charme. Agacée, elle finit par détourner les yeux de son reflet. Quoiqu'elle fasse pour paraître ordinaire et le moins attirer l'attention sur elle, était vain. Elle n'avait plus qu'à faire comprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre aux abeilles insistantes qui ne manqueraient pas de lui tourner autour, d'aller voir ailleurs, quitte à les blesser, tout plutôt qu'elles ne s'approchent trop à leurs dépens.

Sa famille était mal à l'aise avec elle et ne savait comment se comporter. Eux aussi elle les éloignait exprès d'elle. C'était pour leur bien à tous. Et même si elle finissait seule la plupart du temps, elle n'y pouvait rien et vivait avec tant bien que mal.

Elle descendit les escaliers en s'entrainant à marcher le plus normalement possible sans donner cette impression de presque voler tant sa démarche avait quelque chose d'aérien et de gracieux.  
En arrivant en bas elle laissa tomber, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où sa mère lui souhaita le bonjour qu'elle lui retourna. Elle prit place à table et se servit un bol de céréales qu'elle engloutit à la va vite. Alors qu'elle avait presque fini, son petit frère tira sur le manche de son chemisier pour avoir son attention. Elle lui sourit, il n'avait que quatre ans et elle l'adorait. Après l'accident, elle avait essayé de mettre un peu d'écart entre lui et elle comme elle l'avait fait avec tout son entourage. Malheureusement étant trop petit pour comprendre, il tombait vite dans le piège de cette fascination qu'elle exerçait sur tout le monde et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller vers elle, elle l'aimait trop pour lui faire du mal en l'éloignant de force. Elle se disait qu'il grandira et comprendra mais pour le moment ça pouvait aller, du reste il était la seule personne à laquelle elle souriait du fond du cœur.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et s'apprêtait à se rendre en cours lorsque sa mère la retient par le bras qu'elle lâche une fois l'attention de sa fille captée :

—Jim a téléphoné, il passera te prendre après les cours pour t'emmener chez le docteur.

Une fois le message passé, elle se détendit. Enfin pas complètement, elle avait toujours les sourcils un peu froncés et le regard triste quand elle parlait à sa fille face à face. Une étincelle de tendresse vient redonner vie au regard éteint et elle la serra contre son cœur. Sia retient sa respiration pendant le temps que dura l'étreinte maternelle inattendue et se laissa faire.

—J'espère que ça se passera bien pour toi aujourd'hui au lycée et chez le docteur.

—J'espère aussi. Fit-elle sans vraiment y croire.

Elle se dépêcha de gagner la porte et en sortant entendit la petite voix de son frère qui disait :

—Au 'voir Siiiiiiii.

Il ne prononçait pas encore bien les mots et elle trouvait ça adorable la façon qu'il avait de l'appeler. Elle prit la direction du lycée tout en se forçant à marcher normalement.

Dans sa tête mille et une choses tournoyaient. Elle s'était brouillée, exprès bien sûr, avec ses amis et évitait de fréquenter les autres après l'accident. Pour elle cette magnifique journée n'allait pas être toute rose et puis le docteur…

Elle avait déjà remarqué les regards inquiets que se jetaient et lui jetaient ses parents lorsqu'on prononcé le mot « docteur », c'est pour cela qu'elle avait demandé à Jim de s'occuper de cette partie de sa vie qu'elle taisait à ses parents et maintenant encore, elle ne le regrettait pas.

En levant la tête elle remarqua que son ex-meilleure amie marchait quelques pas devant elle. Sonia elle s'appelait et ne donner pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup changé au cours des vacances d'été. Enfin si. Ses cheveux avaient repoussé depuis et c'était tant mieux car sa dernière coupe avait été un vrai désastre ! Elle était sortie en pleurs de chez le coiffeur leur avait-elle raconté, et avait porté un bonnet durant tout le mois de Mai !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement en repensant à la première fois où le lendemain de la catastrophe (c'était un dimanche) chez Sonia, cette dernière avait enlevé son bonnet pour qu'elles voient le résultat en leur faisant promettre de ne pas rire, la mine dépitée. Mais ça avait été trop hilarant pour qu'elles se retiennent. Même si elles la plaignaient, elles s'étaient roulées par terre à force de rire, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait fini par se joindre à elles, non pas avant de leur avoir montré un visage oh combien offensé !

Ces bons moments qu'elles avaient passés ensemble lui manquaient de temps en temps. Elle grimaça.

Maintenant elle n'avait qu'à supporter du mieux qu'elle pouvait les conséquences de ses actes.

Sonia, devant elle, fut héler par trois filles derrière, surement les autres membres de la bande. Lydia, Alex et Sandra.

Elle avait vu juste car elles la dépassèrent pour aller vers Sonia en l'ignorant totalement. Sonia qui s'était retournée pour les voir foncer sur elle, attarda son regard sur Sia avant de se détourner, les filles étant arrivées à sa hauteur. Sia les vit parler avec animation, en riant fort.

Elle baissa les yeux et soupira.

—Vraiment il n'y a rien à faire, pensa-t-elle en sentant son cœur se serrait.

De temps en temps elle levait la tête vers elles, pour les détailler, regarder de loin son ex-groupe d'amies.  
Elles formaient de loin, un quatro pas comme les autres. Il y avait Lydia, la rousse qui aimait défendre les nobles causes et avait un cœur en or. Elle positivait toujours tout, souriait et riait à la moindre occasion. Alex et Sandra, elles, faisaient la paire. Pas l'une sans l'autre. Toutes deux blondes, Alex plus que Sandra, elles adoraient suivre la mode, les dernières tendances, baver sur les beaux mecs et d'autres choses encore…

Sonia et Sia avaient été jusqu'au début de juin dernier les meilleures amies du monde. Elles se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfant et avaient presque tout partagé ensemble. Si par hasard vous preniez l'un des nombreux albums photos de la famille Bell ou White, vous ne manqueriez pas de tomber sur les deux fillettes, petites, dans diverses situations, aux anniversaires de l'une comme de l'autre, aux fêtes de fin d'année… Plus vous vous passerez d'albums plus vous suivrez leurs transformations de l'enfance à l'adolescence. Même le temps n'avait pût altérer leur solide amitié. Enfin…

Le lycée était en vue et les élèves avant même de passer les portes s'arrêter pour saluer, embrasser leurs amis qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de voir durant les vacances. Leurs groupements de plus en plus importants posèrent vite problème en bloquant l'accès. Le surveillant général dût intervenir pour leur rappeler qu'ils pouvaient très bien discuter entre eux dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Le lycée datait du siècle dernier. Il avait accueilli en son sein de nombreuses générations dont les parents de Sia à quelques années d'intervalle. L'établissement était une vieille bâtisse en pierre de style assez classique. Sa silhouette devait se fondre entre les arbres du parc derrière dont le vert étincelait en ce beau matin de Septembre.

Sia prit une bonne inspiration, expira et essaya de se détendre. Elle appréhendait cette journée où elle côtoierait autant de monde depuis un certain temps, seule. Elle ouvrit son sac, s'assura qu'elle avait ses cachets et le referma.

—Bien. Il faut te ressaisir Sia, quand même ! se reprocha-t-elle à elle-même.

Sur son passage certains la dévisageaient, la suivaient du regard. Elle n'y prêta aucune sorte d'attention et continua son chemin, mine de rien.

Ses sens s'étaient développés, son ouïe surtout et elle n'arrivait pas encore à bien la diriger. De ce fait elle se retrouvait vite engloutit dans une vague de sons. Elle essaya de ne se concentrer que sur une seule à la fois et choisis au hasard une cible :

—Rachelle et Johny ne sont plus ensemble aux dernières nouvelles. Il la surprit avec un autre gars à la soirée qu'avait…

Elle laissa la suite de la phrase en suspens et papillonna vers une autre conversation :

— Désolé Katty je n'ai pas pu te joindre de là où j'étais. Pas de portable, ni de connexion internet, ni même de télé.

— A ce point ? s'exclama peut être la dite Katty

.

— Et oui ! soupira l'interlocutrice. On a voyagé avec mon grand père qui vient de se remettre d'une crise cardiaque. Mes parents ont pensé que de l'air pur, loin de la pollution de la ville et tout, pourrait lui faire du bien.

— Ma chérie … T'as dût passer le mois le plus long de ta vie là bas, fit son amie d'une voix conciliante.

— Je te dis pas, renchérit elle.

Sia aperçut entre temps son groupe d'ex-amies, qui s'étaient mêlées à d'autres élèves. Ils parlaient avec entrain. Elle ne voulut pas suivre ce qu'ils disaient, c'était comme si elle les espionner, même si ce n'était pas le cas mais bon…

Elle s'engagea dans un couloir vide pour le moment et essaya de faire un peu de ménage dans sa tête. Rien n'y fasse. Elle secoua sa tête comme pour en faire sortir ses idées noires en fermant bien les yeux. Quant elle les rouvrit, elle fut prise d'un vertige suivit d'un mal de tête infernal. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et s'adossa au mur.

Les battements de son cœur s'espacèrent, sa respiration devint lourde, difficile. Chaque bouffée d'oxygène lui déchirait la gorge et pressait ses poumons encore plus. Respirer devint vite une torture qu'elle en reteint son souffle.

Ses yeux commencèrent à la picoter et tout en luttant à grand mal contre la douleur qui la tenaillait, le tournis et ses pulsions qu'elle sentait commencer à naitre en elle, elle farfouilla dans son sac pour en sortir ses cachets.

De ses mains tremblantes, elle en glissa un dans sa bouche et le laisse se dissoudre. Le médicament mélangé à sa salive prit un gout amer et descendit vers sa gorge en en atténuant la sécheresse, la soif et la douleur. Elle put de nouveau respirer librement et retint les larmes qui s'étaient formés au coin de ses yeux.

Sa souffrance engendrait sa colère. Une colère qu'elle ne savait contre qui diriger et de ce fait en voulait au monde entier. Mais le pire, le pire c'était cette injustice qu'elle ressentait constamment.

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit elle ?

Elle se détestait, détestait ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle aurait voulu que ça s'arrête, qu'elle se réveille un jour ou l'autre de ce long cauchemar qui avait duré des mois. Des mois de souffrance, de doute, de haine et de colère.

— Euh…Sia ça va ?

La question l'arracha de ses réflexions et la ramena sur Terre. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours adossée au mur, la tête entre les mains, que le couloir se remplissait petit à petit et que les certains élèves qui passaient par là ne manquaient pas de la regarder bizarrement.

Le garçon qui l'avait abordé était un garçon de sa classe un dénommé Matt. Des cheveux châtains clairs, des fossettes et une carrure de d'athlète. Il jouait d'ailleurs dans l'équipe de basket du lycée et était très doué.

Etant plus grand qu'elle de taille, cela va de soit, elle leva la tête pour le regarder en face. Il prit une couleur tomate et recula d'un pas. Elle le regarda deux, trois secondes de plus avant de détourner le regard et lâcha enfin un « Ca va » qui n'allait pas vraiment, en fronçant un petit peu ses sourcils fins.

Elle continua son chemin et remarqua que Matt la suivait de près comme s'ils faisaient le trajet ensemble.

Cela lui faisait bizarre d'une certaine façon, tout ce que Matt représentait ne le rendait pas moins infréquentable mais elle ne pouvait oublier.

FLASH-BACK :

On était début juin et l'été était plus que là. Elle était devant son casier comme d'habitude à attendre que ses amies en retard comme toujours, enfin presque, la rejoignent pour qu'elles se rendent en cours ensembles. Mais voyez vous La Sia qui se tenait là n'était plus la même, il y avait maintenant deux semaines déjà. Alitée durant tout ce temps, elle n'avait repris les cours que ce Jeudi et était même venue à l'avance pour réfléchir avant l'arrivée de ses amies.

Elles déboulèrent en même temps dans le couloir, étant déjà en retard, et se précipitèrent vers elle en même temps.

— Siiiiiaaa ! Fit Sonia en sautant dans ses bras et la serrant fort. Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda t elle en se dégageant et la regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

— On s'était fait un sang d'encre pour toi. Ajouta Alex. Tes parents nous avez dit que tu ne recevais pas de visites, ni de coups de fil, rien ! Tu m'entends rien !

Les questions fusaient. Sia ne pipait toujours pas mot, se contentait de retenir sa respiration lorsqu'elles étaient trop proches d'elle.

—Imagine un peu notre inquiétude. Rajouta Lydia en la prenant dans ses bras aussi, après que Sonia se soit écartée.

Sandra fit aussi un commentaire, puis Sonia reprit de plus belle. Des fois elles parlaient toutes en même temps, lui demandant ce qu'elle avait eu, pourquoi elle les avait tenues à l'écart.

Elle les écouta lui raconter ce qu'elle avait ratée de ces deux dernières semaines, tant au niveau études que côté ragots. Elles ne se rendirent même pas compte que la concernée n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début, ni qu'elle portait de drôles de lunettes. C'est Lydia qui fit la première remarque qui fit mouche, Alex et Sandra se corrigeant mutuellement leur récit des derniers jours, Sonia, elle, était occupée à la scruter de près.

— Sia, on dirait que tu as quelque chose de changer, je ne sais pas trop quoi mais il y a un truc…

Sonia confirma.

— Lydia a raison tu parais changée en bien, hein. Peut être tes cheveux … ?

— En fait c'est quoi ces lunettes ? demanda Sandra

— Des lunettes de protection. Ca m'a été recommandé par mon docteur.

Un silence plana. Avec son ouïe développée elle pouvait se rendre compte combien sa voix avait changé. Ses modulations berçaient, caressaient, charmaient. Ses intonations en harmonie comme une musique captivaient même un public avec une ouïe normale.

Durant les cinq minutes qui avaient précédées, ses amies n'avaient cessé de parler, parler et parler, qu'elles lui en avaient donné mal à la tête.

Personne ne fit de commentaire. La cloche sonna à ce moment là et elles se rendirent en classe.

C'était un cours d'Histoire. Elle écouta les propos de son professeur sans vraiment en saisir le sens. Sonia la harcelait de messages auxquels elle répondit par un « Je vous en parlerai tout à l'heure ». Méfiante, elle passa le message de Sia aux autres et attendit avec eux la fin du cours soporifique de Mr. Melson avec impatience pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Lorsqu'elles quittèrent la classe, ses amies étaient accrochées à ses lèvres, prêtes à ne perdre aucune miette de ce qu'elle allait leur dire. Elle les entraina à l'écart :

— J'ai eu un accident. J'ai passé ces deux dernières semaines à l'hôpital avec, la plupart du temps, des inconnus pour seule compagnie. Vraiment désolé de ne vous avoir rien dit et même dans le cas où j'aurai pu avoir de la visite, je ne me sentais pas voir du monde alors…

Ses amies la regardèrent, désolées pour elle. Sonia prit la parole la première :

— Je comprends. Est-ce que tu vas mieux maintenant ?

— Pour tout te dire, non pas vraiment…

— On peut faire quelque chose pour toi ? lui demanda Lydia

— Pas vraiment. Il n'y rien à faire.

La discussion s'arrêta là. Personne ne voulant faire une remarque déplacée, elles se turent et respectèrent son choix de ne pas en parler.

Une autre semaine passa et Sia se faisait de plus en plus lointaine. C'est à peine si elle prenait part aux conversations.

Un midi, alors qu'elles déjeunaient à la cafétéria, Sonia piqua un fard, ce qui n'échappa pas à ses amies, alors que Matt Davis passait la porte en direction de la table où se trouvaient ses amis. Il adressa à Sonia un sourire en passant à côté d'elles ce qui l'amena à devenir encore plus écarlate si c'était possible.

Matt Davis : Un garçon au physique avantageux, partageait leur classe voilà maintenant trois ans. Toutes les filles de leur année avaient craqué pour lui les premiers temps, même Sia, elle devait se l'avouait. Cette attirance avait décliné avec le temps chez la plupart pour ne devenir au fil du temps qu'une bonne camaraderie. Sonia elle, en était profondément amoureuse et ça se savait. Ils étaient bons amis pas plus, même si ça ne lui aurait pas déplut, au contraire.

— Les filles je dois vous avouer quelque chose, dit-elle.

— Quoi ?

— Ca a un rapport avec …Matt, lui demanda Alex avec un grand sourire.

— Euh…Oui.

— Alors accouche. Qu'est ce que t'attends ?

— On travaillait à la fin des cours hier sur notre projet et le sujet a dévié vers un autre. On riait bien et on se rapprochait de plus en plus jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. On n'a pas cessé de se regarder dans les yeux et puis on…Elle s'arrêta les joues toutes rouges et les yeux baissés.

— Vous vous êtes embrassés c'est ça ? continua Sia pour elle

— Oui, fit-elle d'une petite voix. Puis il m'a demandé si je voulais être sa petite amie.

— AAAAHH ! Je suis vraiment contente pour toi ! cria en chuchotant Sandra, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

— Moi aussi, ajouta Sia. Excusez moi je dois aller aux toilettes.

Elle prit son plateau et partit sans un regard derrière elle. Elle le vida, avant de se diriger vers les toilettes pour filles, laissant derrière elle ses amies discuter avec entrain prenant part à la joie de Sonia.

— Cela fait quand même trois ans, songea t-elle.

Dans les toilettes, elle trouva deux filles qui se lavèrent les mains et partirent, la laissant seule. Elle se regarda dans le miroir accroché au mur et prit conscience de sa métamorphose. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus dans le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir.

Elle but une goulée d'eau du robinet et s'en passa un peu sur le visage. Tout en s'essuyant et se regardant du coin de l'œil dans la glace elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit Jim :

—Un mal t'a contaminé et grandit chaque jour un peu plus en toi. Un jour ou l'autre il aura prit tant de place en toi que tu devras céder au courant trop fort. Ce courant là ce sont tes pulsions. Tu as arrêté d'être toi-même le jour où tu as été atteinte, ce qui est sûr c'est que depuis ce jour là tu es devenue un danger, une bombe à retardement. Prends en conscience et tu sauras ce qu'il faut faire.

Il lui avait dit cela sans la moindre douceur, la moindre tendresse, le jour où elle lui avait confié qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était et comment se comporter avec son entourage, sa famille, ses amies…

Elle jeta le mouchoir en papier avec lequel elle s'essuyait et plongea son regard dans celui que lui renvoyait le miroir.

— Un danger hein…

—

Elle tirait le diable par la queue en ayant décidé après l'accident de continuer à vivre avec sa famille, de fréquenter le même lycée. Bien sur cela non sans quelques conditions à respecter et des difficultés survenues avec lesquelles, elle devait faire avec. Un faux pas et Nick, son petit frère, ne soufflerait pas ses prochaines bougies. Un faux pas et ses amies ne seront peut être plus. Un faux pas et Sonia n'embrassera plus jamais Matt, ne rougirait plus en le voyant. Un seul faux pas et les conséquences qui s'en résulteront en seront désastreuses. Une bombe à retardement.

« Tu sauras ce qu'il faut faire »…

Trois semaines déjà que cela durait, depuis son accident et elle n'en pouvait plus. La certitude que rien ne changera même après, qu'elle pourra reprendre sa vie comme si ne s'était passé, s'effritait avec le temps. Et elle doutait. Le douta la rongeait et l'effrayait.

Elle avait l'impression que le reflet la narguait.

Et sa décision fut prise.

Elle retrouva ses amies déjà sur le chemin du prochain cours et sourit avec tout l'enthousiasme à sa disposition à une Sonia rayonnante. Le cours de Maths se passa sans anicroches et Sia attendit le signal pour mettre son plan à exécution. Le signal ? La sonnerie !

Lorsque cette dernière retentit, elle ne brancha quand même pas et puis commença à ranger ses affaires lentement. Elle savait tout se qui se passait autour d'elle. Matt était derrière elle parlant à un ami d'un match qu'il avait vu hier à la télé. Ses amies l'attendaient. Elle leur adressa un signe de la main pour leur dire de la devancer et quand enfin elle eut empilait tous ses livres, notes, paperasses et brouillons de toute sorte qu'elle avait pris la peine d'emportait, elle les prit dans ses bras et attendit que retentisse le bruit de pas de Matt tout près d'elle pour se retourner vivement. Résultat : En heurtant Matt de plein fouet, tout ce qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à ranger voltigea dans les airs avant de se répandre par terre dans une vague de papiers, et de bouquins. Ses amies qui avaient assistaient à toute la scène accoururent, Sonia lançant un regard à Matt, qui se dépêcha de s'excuser en commençant à aider Sia à tout ramasser. Il ne restait déjà plus dans la classe qu'elles, Matt, son copain et elles avaient tous dans à peine cinq petites minutes cours de gym…

— Vous devriez y aller je vais ramasser ça moi-même, lança t-elle à la ronde qui s'était mise à aider aussi, en plus on a Perle maintenant…

Tous s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent. Leur tyrannique prof de gym était très pointilleuse sur la ponctualité et aucun ne se serait aventurer à être en retard à son cours.

— Je ne te laisserai pas toute seule au risque d'être en retard alors que c'est aussi ma faute. Allez y vous, on vous rejoindra bien vite.

Matt ajouta à l'encontre de Sonia qui hésitait encore alors que les autres gagnaient déjà la porte en leur souhaitant bonne chance :

— Vas y ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, dit il en lui souriant.

— Bon d'accord, et faites vite surtout sinon vous aurez surement à faire des pompes jusqu'à la fin de votre vie.

Elle n'exagérait pas, enfin si peu …

Un silence vite s'installa interrompu seulement pas le bruit des feuilles qu'on froissait en les rangeant à la va vite.

Sia ne croyait pas ses yeux en voyant son plan fonctionnait si bien, c'était bien sûr compte tenu de la loyauté de Matt de ne pas la laisser payer seule les pots cassés…Son plan d'ailleurs consistait à lui parler seul à seul et c'est se qu'elle fit :

— Alors comme ça tu sors avec Sonia maintenant hein.

Il rosit légèrement.

— Oui. Elle vous la dit, constata t-il.

— Et bien je suis contente pour vous, mais pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ?

Ils continuaient à s'affairer du moins Matt s'affairait, Sia, elle, paressait.

— Et bien je n'étais pas sûr de ses sentiments à mon égard et étant un peu timide…

Il leva la tête et lui adressa un sourire contrit. Sia releva ses lunettes sur sa tête libérant son regard émeraude qui captura le sien et sourit de son sourire le plus convainquant, achevant de le piéger.

— Et bien tu devais être le seul à ne pas être sûr des sentiments de Sonia.

Elle rit et des clochettes fines teintèrent. Il était hypnotisé, à sa merci…

Elle se rapprocha sans aucune compassion pour le pauvre Matt et baissa d'un ton :

— Dis-moi…À quoi tu penses là ?

Aucune réponse. Pour la première fois qu'elle utilisait ses nouveaux talents, elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal que ça…

— Penserais-tu à moi ?

—

Elle passe sa main sur sa joue, le faisant sursauter. Tout cela lui venait si naturellement, juste une partie de chasse dont l'entrainement n'était plus à faire mais maintenant était marquée dans ses gènes.

Elle approcha ses lèvres des siens, lui la laissant faire. Son parfum la frappa de plein fouet et sans y réfléchir, un peu effrayée, elle se retira d'un bond en arrière.

Se reprenant elle lui renvoya un sourire plein de sous entendus, c'était un jeu pour elle…un simple jeu…De toute façon elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de l'embrasser. Enfin pas maintenant…

Elle se releva gracieusement et continua à ranger. Ils avaient presque fini. Matt avait fait du très bon travail mais n'était plus performant dorénavant. Elle rempila tout avant de les prendre dans ses bras devant un Matt totalement hébété.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte lourdement chargée lorsqu'il la rejoignit.

— Pour…pourquoi as-tu fais…ça ?

— Mmmm…fait quoi ?

— Et bien …tout à l'heure…

— Ah ça ? …

Elle s'arrêta devant son casier en passant et y fourra toute ses affaires. Les couloirs étaient vides à présent.

— Et bien, tout à l'heure c'était un petit jeu entre nous, ok ?

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, gardant le contact visuel.

— Tu aimerais qu'on recommence ? ça t'a plu ?

Matt rougit et cligna des yeux éblouit. Il hocha la tête doucement, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

— Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça...Je veux dire…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, Sia lui avait enlacé la taille tendrement, lui coupant le souffle.

— Tu as beaucoup de choses alors à apprendre sur moi, susurra t elle.

— Et Sonia ?...

— Oui Sonia…alors…mmm…laissons la au dehors de notre petit jeu d'accord ?

Elle releva la tête pour le voir hocher de la tête. Elle eut un peu pitié pour lui et se sentais un peu coupable envers Sonia mais elle se disait que c'était la seule manière d'en finir et que la fin justifiant parfois les moyens…

— On est en retard.

Elle le lâcha et se dirigea vers la salle de gym puis l'oublia.

Ils eurent à rester après le cours de gym et de ranger le matériel, décidément c'était jour de rangement…

Quelques jours plus tard, des gestes langoureux après, des regards enflammés, des baisers n'atteignant jamais leur but encore, Matt lorsqu'il était avec eux se désintéressait presque totalement de Sonia en dévorant carrément des yeux Sia.

D'ailleurs il n'était plus le seul, plusieurs garçons l'avaient remarquée, avaient remarqué le changement qu'il y avait eu en elle sans parvenir néanmoins à l'identifier.

Sonia avait connu deux déceptions en même temps, alors que Sia se faisait de moins en moins présente, de moins en moins attentive durant leurs conversations, Matt commençait lui aussi à s'éloigner d'elle. Elle finit par se confier à Sia en pleurant à chaudes larmes sur l'épaule de son amie, en lui parlant de ce qui la laissait redouter le pire : qu'il en aime une autre.

Sia la réconforta autant que possible et durant tout le temps que dura l'échange peinait beaucoup à respirer normalement.

— Si tu as peur qu'il voit quelqu'un d'autre, tu n'as qu'à le tenir à l'œil si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

— Tu veux dire le suivre ? …hasarda t-elle

— Et bien si tu n'as pas confiance en lui…

— Non, non ce n'est pas ça, la coupa t-elle. C'est juste que…

— Que quoi ? Comme ça tu seras fixée.

Elles en parlèrent aux autres plus tard. En sortant de leur cours de maths elle envoya un message à Matt lui disant de s'attarder après le cours de gym en étant discret.

Elle savait que Sonia allait quand même le suivre.

Elle s'attarda sous les douches jusqu'à se retrouver vite toute seule, ses amies étant parties devant.

Il y avait une porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur depuis la salle de gym et un petit sentier qu'empruntait le jardinier d'habitude.

Elle sortit et se cala au mur près de la porte. Matt connaissait aussi cet endroit s'y étant déjà retrouvé avec elle.

La porte s'ouvrit peu après sur lui et il lui sourit de toutes ses dents quand il la vit

.

Elle l'entraina à quelques pas et le laissa faire quand il la prit dans ses bras. Il souriait encore, irradiant de joie comme si le simple fait d'être avec elle justifiait une vie.

Elle étendit son ouïe et découvrit les pas légers de deux personnes qui approchaient, surement Sonia et Alex, elle avait appris à reconnaître le son de leurs pas…

Elle prit la tête de Matt entre ses mains et planta son regard dans le sien, il se fit tout à coup très sérieux et au moment où la poignée tournait lentement, leurs lèvres se scellèrent en un baiser.

Elle entendit derrière elle le hoquet de surprise d'Alex, celui plus douloureux de Sonia. Dans la trahison de sa meilleure amie et presque sœur elle ressentait le poignard perfidement planté dans son dos.

Elle se détacha de Matt qui ne s'était encore aperçu des deux nouvelles venues, l'esprit flottant quelque part, complètement hagard, et leur fit face.

— Surprises ?

— Comment est ce que…Commença Alex.

— Quoi ?

— Je n'aurais jamais cru possible que..toi !...Cracha Alex

— Tu es ma meilleure amie, murmura Sonia. Pourquoi ?...Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait… ?

— Mais rien. Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu penses vraiment que je suis ta meilleure amie c'est ça ? Et bien peut être que cela ne m'intéresse plus de tenir ce rôle. Alors, ça ne m'a juste rien fait de te blesser ou non. Mais je suis quand même désolée tenant compte de toutes ces années d'amitié…enfin bon…

Hébétées ses deux amies ne trouvèrent rien à dire sur le coup. Matt qui s'était réveillé depuis prit sa défense.

— N'en veut pas à Sia, on n'a jamais voulu te faire du mal mais on s'aime et …

— Espèce de salaud, s'écria Alex qui avait retrouvé avec la parole, son répertoire d'insultes.

Elle le gratifia d'encore d'autres avant d'être coupé par Sia. Elle regardait la scène sereinement, se préparant à porter le coup fatal qui marquerait l'abaissement du rideau sur l'ultime acte.

— Non. Non, tu te trompes…Je ne t'aime pas.

Elle mit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, ses cheveux, indifférente au silence de plomb qui avait suivit la révélation.

Matt ne devait ne plus rien comprendre mais paraissait si blessé, si malheureux…Sonia n'en pouvant plus, éclata en larmes, ce qui réveilla l'attention d'Alex, qui la prit dans ses bras. Elle jeta un regard empli de doute, de colère et de déception vers Sia qui lui en retourna un, totalement indifférent.

— Comme je le disais, ce n'était qu'un jeu pour moi… Ces jeux là par expérience n'ont jamais de fin heureuse.

Elle fit un pas vers la porte.

— Ne t'approche plus de nous. Pour nous tu n'es plus notre amie, plus rien…Une amie n'aurait jamais fait ça, jamais !

Alex dit ça en jetant un regard appuyé en direction de Sonia qui pleurait toujours dans ses bras.

— Comme vous voulez, d'ailleurs c'est ce que, moi, je voulais…ça tombe bien, hein ?

— Contente pour toi idiote ! Savoure bien ta solitude.

Et entrainant Sonia avec elle, elles les quittèrent.

— Au revoir Matt.

Elle allait partir lorsque Matt lui retint le bras.

— Sia. Tout compte fait ce n'est pas si grave que tu ne m'aime pas. Je nous aimerai pour deux. Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais…

— Non Matt, tu ne m'aimes pas. Ton amour pour moi n'est qu'illusion. En réalité, tu aimes toujours Sonia et même avec ta trahison, elle te reprendrait, te pardonnant, si tu allais t'excuser. Tu l'aimes toujours autant qu'avant que tu ne sois trompé.

— Mais, …mais…

— Je me suis juste un peu servi de toi. Ce n'est pas si grave, hein ?...

Il la lâcha, secoua la tête et partit devant.

S'étant retrouvée seule à ce moment là, elle se laissa tomber par terre et pleura.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK.

Le reste de la journée se passa simplement, banalement. Elle évita les autres toute la journée ce qui lui permit d'être tranquille un peu.

A la sonnerie de la fin des cours, elle alla aux toilettes et se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

Le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir la fit de nouveau grimacer mais cette fois- ci, elle lui adressa un beau sourire moqueur, semblant dire « Je me battrai, même si je dois me battre contre moi-même. Je ne te laisserai pas dévorer Sia Bell, je t'en fais la promesse. »

Devant le lycée, elle monta dans une voiture qui démarra tout de suite après.

— Bonjour Jim.

— Bonjour Sia.

 **Fin Du Premier Chapitre.**


	2. Comment tout a commencé

**Résumé:**

« Deux moitiés identiques font un. Si l'une devait à en reconnaître une autre, l'autre finira bien par le reconnaître également.  
Tout être a une âme sœur, même les humains, bien qu'ils soient bornés la plupart du temps à ça.  
Nous autres, vampires, grâce à nos sens ou au besoin de partager la vie de quelqu'un le long de notre longue vie, y arrivons plus aisément.  
Ce qu'on appelle chez nous coup de foudre : N'est que l'appel à l'autre ou la réception de son appel à lui.  
Moi aussi, j'ai une âme sœur… »

Sia Bell a été mordu l'été de ses quinze ans. Condamnée en sursis, elle craint et attend le moment où elle deviendrait Level E, afin de mourir de la main d'un Hunter.  
Cette destinée l'horrifie. Mais plus que ça, elle ne se supporte plus, se déteste, déteste ce qu'elle représente.  
Ses pulsions devenant de plus en plus fréquentes, elle quitte sa famille, pour aller dans un pensionnat pas comme les autres.  
Et lui dans tout ça ? …  
Je vous laisse découvrir ! ^.^

 **Crédits:**

Mon histoire est essentiellement basée sur l'univers de Matsuri Hino dans Vampire Knight.  
Même si les personnages sortent tous de mon imagination, ils ont quelques similitudes avec les siens. 

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

 **Comment tout a commencé.  
**

* * *

Chez le Docteur…

Mais qui est-ce vraiment ?

Dans le monde qui m'a été donné de connaître après « L'accident », il y a : moi et les autres, que vous pouvez appeler vampires et puis il y a eux : les hunters, chasseurs de vampires…

La Guilde des Hunters a son QG à Londres, mais a, dans presque tous les pays, des filiales, puisque dans presque tous les pays il y a des vampires.

Même ici, à Spiritang, il y en a. On appelle ça : Le Quartier des Hunters pour ceux qui connaissent la vérité.

Jim est Hunter.

Vous trouvez ça bizarre qu'un hunter s'occupe d'un vampire ? Hein ?

C'est que vous ne connaissez pas toute mon histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour tout vous expliquez, revenons en à cet « accident » avec lequel tout a commencé…

J'ai pris l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça depuis, cet événement qui a bouleversé ma vie.

La société des vampires est constituée de cinq classes sociales bien distinctes. A leur tête les Sang-purs, et au bas de l'échelle les Level E. Ce sont des ex-humains qui ont dépassé la limite, et retombent au pur état de la bête assoiffée de sang.

Ce sont par ailleurs, les principales cibles des hunters. Pour préserver un semblant d'équilibre et garder secret, cet autre monde, aux humains.

C'est ce que Jim a bien voulu m'expliquait, je n'en ai pas tiré davantage.

Dans ce nouveau monde où je me perds si facilement, je sais bien peu de choses.

Ah. Une chose encore. Que vous savez surement déjà. Le venin des vampires. C'est ce qui transforme un humain en vampire. C'est ce qui m'a transformé. Mais pas de tous les vampires…Seulement celui des Sang-purs.

Les Nobles, la deuxième classe sociale, n'ont cette capacité que par cycle, et pas souvent, mais peuvent également transformer en vampire.

Il y a quelques mois, une Sang- pur a donné bien du mal aux deux communautés, vampire et hunter réunies.

Elle avait perdu toute retenue et s'attaquait ouvertement aux humains. En en tuant des tas, qu'on a eu beaucoup de peine à faire passer sous silence.

Oh. Bien sûr. Les nettoyages se faisaient derrière elle du mieux qu'on pouvait, il n'en reste qu'elle était devenue un danger. A cause d'elle, les humains sauraient…En plus de la mort de centaines d'innocents… Cela devait s'arrêter !

Etant devenue la cible numéro 1 de tous les hunters, à cette période là, une équipe fut mise sur pied contre elle. Constituée des meilleurs hunters. Dont Jim.

En une journée de samedi, particulièrement brumeuse, de la mi-mai, je décidai de faire une petite promenade à vélo.

En en informant ma mère, celle-ci me dit de ne pas rentrer trop tard, parce qu'on déjeunerait assez tôt. Je lui promis de ne pas m'attarder.

Sauf que je ne rentrai pas ce jour-là, ni le jour d'après d'ailleurs…

Ce jour-là, bizarrement, plus le soleil gagnait son zénith, plus la brume se condensait, se faisait importante. Après une heure ou presque je décidai de rentrer, la promenade tombant à l'eau à cause de cette maudite brume qui aveuglait mon chemin.

Je m'arrêtai un moment et regardait autour de moi.

Je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit, peut être pour la simple bonne raison qu'à moins de trois mètres de moi je n'étais entourée que de volutes blanches, grises, qui faisaient comme une barrière entre moi et le monde alentour.

Tout se dont je me rappelais alors, à ce moment-là, c'était deux formes noires qui se découpaient dans la blancheur alentour. Plus elles se rapprochaient, plus je distinguai mieux les deux silhouettes, qui, se dirigeaient …vers moi.

Mon instinct me soufflait de fuir un danger dont j'ignorai l'ampleur. Mais mon corps semblait paralysé. Je ne pus que retenir mon souffle alors qu'ils se rapprochaient davantage.

Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir relâché…

Et soudain, après la blancheur, le noir, intense et profond.

Et les ténèbres me suivirent jusqu'à mon réveil.

J'étais étendue dans une pièce dallée, plongée dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

L'air sentait la terre humide. Le silence pesait mais n'était pas totalement maitre des lieux.

Le goutte-à- goutte de l'eau quelque part se mêlait à des sanglots étouffés et à des respirations saccadées.

Je m'assis sur mon séant, la peur au ventre et commençai à me tâter le corps, à remuer mes membres. Mon examen m'informa que je n'étais pas blessée, bien que j'eusse une belle bosse sur la tête. En la touchant, même délicatement, je ne pus retenir un « aie ».

—Chut, m'adressa-t-on dans un murmure empreint de sévérité.

— Où sommes-nous ? m'enquis-je, sur le même ton.

— Chut, m'adressa t-on encore une fois.

— Dans une cave, je ne sais où. Tu es la dernière arrivée. Ça va ?

— Euh…oui. A part ma tête…

Je fus coupée, par le même « chut » apostrophant.

Au moment, où j'allais demander à Mr. Chut de se la fermer lui-même, j'entendis un bruit de pas, bien que furtifs, résonnait sur les dalles humides.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un peu de lumière. Deux hommes se tenaient là. L'un d'eux déambula entre nous, nous scrutant, le manque de lumière semblant ne pas gêner sa progression. De temps en temps, il pointait du doigt quelqu'un dans l'ombre et l'autre homme venait l'entrainer vers la sortie, indifférent aux cris, aux pleurs et aux supplications.

Le temps que cela dura, je me fis toute petite dans mon coin, les yeux à demi fermés, la respiration lente et tendue.

La porte finit par se refermait, nous replongeant dans les ténèbres.

— Mon Dieu. C'était quoi ça ? Demandai-je dans un souffle.

J'avais la voix qui tremblait, le nœud dans mon estomac, de peur et d'anxiété, se serra encore plus.

— Tu le sauras lorsque ton tour viendra, me répondit la personne qui, elle seule, avait daigné tout à l'heure me répondre, d'une voix grave.

Je me tus et m'essuyai les larmes qui commençaient à inonder mon visage.

Mes sanglots se mêlèrent aux autres, empreints de désespoir et de peur.

Je ne savais ce qui m'attendait lorsqu'on viendrait me chercher. L'appréhension me rangeait et mes pleurs, bien vite, me vidèrent de toutes forces, me donnant en prime un magnifique mal de tête.

J'eus l'idée de voir dans mes poches si j'avais une quelconque friandise qui put me redonner de l'énergie.

Je trouvai mes poches vides, complètement retournées. On avait dû nous fouiller avant…

Evidemment… Je ne regrettai plus de ne pas avoir pris mon portable avec moi avant de partir puisqu'on me l'aurait confisqué de toute façon, de plus je doutais qu'il y ait du réseau là où nous étions…

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Les heures s'égrainaient lentement, rapidement. Je faisais défiler dans ma tête tout ce qui méritait d'être revue dans ces heures sombres. Ces meilleurs moments de ma vie virent me réchauffer un peu et me rassurer, pour un temps…

Lorsque la deuxième ronde se fit, je n'eus même pas la peine de simuler l'évanouissement pour qu'on me laissât en paix, j'y étais à deux doigts.

Alors que celui chargé d'inspecter et de choisir les futures victimes, se retirait, il regarda par-dessus son épaule.

— N'oublie pas la fille adossée au mur, là.

Il me désigna du doigt. Dans ma panique première, je me laissai tirer par le bras sans broncher.

Lorsque je fus dehors, je poussai un petit cri à la lumière vive qui me frappa de plein fouet. Je m'étais trop habituée à l'obscurité…

On nous fit traverser de longs couloirs, monter des escaliers, en descendre d'autres.

Empruntant divers portes et passages. On marcha longtemps.

Les deux hommes qui étaient venus nous chercher, étaient postés, l'un derrière nous, fermant la marche, l'autre en tête, nous montrant le chemin. Ils portaient tous deux des capuches rabattues sur leurs visages et de longs manteaux noirs. Ils ne faisaient presque pas de bruits, si ce n'est leurs pas qui se mêlaient aux nôtres. Leurs gestes étaient précis, résumés.

Nous autres, on était environ une dizaine. Le plus âgé d'entre nous ne devait pas dépasser les vingt-cinq ans.

Il y avait des filles, aussi effrayées que moi, peut être plus et quatre garçons. Notre ainé regardait droit devant lui, l'air grave. Les autres, avaient le visage tiré, les yeux exorbités de peur. Deux des filles continuaient à sangloter pour elles mêmes.

Et moi…Moi j'étais encore hébétée, je n'avais pas encore retrouvé tous mes esprits. La seule chose qui me paraissait réelle, plus que les murs qui défilaient devant nous, plus que les gens qui m'entouraient, c'était mon cœur qui battait, à m'en faire mal, dans ma poitrine, il battait fort, comme s'il voulait s'enfuir ailleurs. Loin…

Je pensais au fond de moi que j'allais vraiment mourir, que je vivais mes derniers instants sur cette Terre. Je pris une profonde inspiration. La saveur de la terre mouillée emplit mes narines et incendia mes poumons. Je retrouvai, grâce à ça, un peu de lucidité.

J'accélérai un peu le pas et arrivant à la hauteur de notre ainé je lui pris la main. Il me regarda à peine et raffermit sa prise sur la mienne.

A un moment je faillis trébucher dans une crevasse par terre.

— Attention. Me dit-il, en me retenant de tomber.

Je reconnus en lui, la personne avec laquelle j'avais parlé dans la cave. Je le regardais encore un peu avant de me concentrer sur où je mettais les pieds.

On resta comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'on fut arrivé devant une porte en fer, peinte en noir.

On longea un dernier couloir avant de nous retrouver dans une salle immense, au plafond haut et magnifiquement décoré.

Le papier peint des murs, bien qu'il fût gâté par le temps, gardait une certaine beauté. Des rideaux sombres cachaient les grandes fenêtres. La seule source lumineuse provenait de plusieurs bougies allumées sur des chandeliers, posés çà et là.

La salle était vide de meubles, seul, au fond, se tenait, solitaire, un énorme fauteuil. Dans le style baroque, il avait les pieds subtilement ouvragés, et l'allure imposante.

Dans ce fauteuil, se tenait une femme. Non. Plus qu'une simple femme, une divine créature, qui nous regardait gentiment, la tête légèrement penchée de côté.

Elle fit un signe de la main et les deux hommes nous poussèrent vers elle. On dut traverser l'immense pièce, trébuchant sur nos propres pas, incapables de détourner nos yeux d'elle. A chaque fois que cela m'arrivait, le jeune homme auquel je tenais toujours la main, me retenait, m'empêchait de tomber. Lui, regardait le plancher ciré, ne levait pas les yeux, ne les avait même pas relevé.

Le regarder m'avait fait sortir de l'emprise que cette femme exerçait, à n'en point douté, sur nous, même pour un moment. Mon cœur battait toujours, à en exploser.

On arriva quand même devant elle bien assez tôt.

Je fixai le bois du plancher, alors qu'elle se coulait de son fauteuil pour venir vers nous.

Je vis la traine de sa longue robe traînait indolemment sur le sol, alors qu'elle passait devant moi. Puis elle s'arrêta. Elle n'était pas bien grande, devait avoir ma taille. Je vis ses deux mains s'élevaient. Elle prit mon visage en coupe et planta son regard myosotis dans le mien se faisant transperçant mon âme.

— Pourquoi ne me regardes tu pas ? Me murmura t- elle à l'oreille, d'une voix chantante.

Je faillis défaillir. Ma conscience flottait quelque part, ailleurs. Mon corps ne me répondait plus. Je faillis tomber, mes jambes me paraissaient coupées. Mais encore une fois, il me rattrapa.

Le regard de la femme suivit et découvrit sa main dans la mienne.

— Des amoureux, hein ?

Et elle partit d'un doux rire, qui n'avait rien de joyeux mais glaçait les os.

Elle me laissa et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

Et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que je réussis à saisir, vue notre proximité.

— Et toi pourquoi ne me regardes tu pas ?

L'air grave, tendu, sa réponse claqua dans l'air :

— Vampire.

Elle rit doucement encore et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

— En voilà un humain qui en sait bien trop.

Elle déposa un long baiser sur sa bouche, après cela.

— Mmmm… Sais-tu que tu as l'air très bon ? Je crois que je vais commencer par toi.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

— Ca ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais t'emprunter ton amoureux.

Un hoquet de terreur pure me prit. Ses yeux de myosotis étaient devenus rouge sang et sa jolie petite lèvre, retroussée découvrait maintenant de longues canines acérées.

Nos mains furent séparées. Il tomba à genoux devant elle à un seul de ses regards.

Et dans une nouvelle étreinte, elle lui planta ses crocs dans la gorge.

Elle but à satisfaction puis le laissa là, vidé de tout son sang.

Elle alla se rassoir sur son fauteuil de reine et ferma les yeux.

Puis elle les ouvrit et s'adressant aux deux hommes à son service dit :

— Occupez vous en.

Ils firent une courte révérence et partirent. La porte se referma sur eux.

Elle referma les yeux et sembla un instant dormir.

— Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle ne s'adressait à personne en particulier.

— Je te parle à toi, la fille amoureuse.

Son regard captura la mien et les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes de ma bouche.

— Je m'appelle Sia.

— Approches Sia.

Comme ma bouche, mes jambes se murent d'eux-mêmes, animé d'une énergie étrangère à ma volonté.

Arrivée près d'elle je tombais à genoux.

— Approche plus près encore, me dit-elle, en me désignant le pied de son fauteuil.

Je fis comme elle dit, tombant à genoux encore une fois.

Elle commença à chantonner une petite chanson d'une voix douce et mélancolique en jouant avec mes cheveux.

— Je vais te dire un secret.

Je ne sourcillai pas.

— Je hais les gens amoureux.

Sur ce, elle me tira par les cheveux en arrière, se délecta de la douleur qui se peignait sur mes traits et rit de mes cris de souffrance.

Elle ferma les yeux une minute.

Mon cuir chevelu me faisait mal et des larmes s'accrochaient à mes cils, mais mon corps demeurait paralysé, comme prisonnier de sa volonté.

— Il y a des personnes qui sont venues pour moi, dit elle en ouvrant les yeux. Ils risquent bien de déranger notre petit rassemblement. Finissons-en, alors.

Elle se tourna vers moi et me dit :

— Comme punition, tu seras témoin de tout le spectacle. Promis, tu seras la dernière à mourir. Je te garde comme dessert.

Elle se leva et déposa un bisou sur mon front.

— Je me demande si ton sang est aussi bon que celui de ton copain.

Elle me prit par l'épaule, se baissa un peu plus et rapprocha sa tête de mon cou.

— Tu permets. Je vais juste en gouter un peu.

Mon cerveau déjà ramollit ne capta pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Et puis le feu, destructeur, ravageur. Il commença de ma gorge et s'étendit le long de mon corps. Transporté par mon sang, il me brûlait tout entière de l'intérieur. Je n'arrivais pas à crier, à bouger. J'étais juste condamnée à brûler.

Elle me laissa…pour s'occuper des autres.

En l'espace de moins de dix minutes, elle en tua cinq, leur brisant la nuque, s'abreuvant de leur sang, selon son envie, un peu, beaucoup.

Elle glissait entre eux, comme un ange, comme un démon, sa traine traînant indolemment derrière elle.

Elle était en train de projeter une malheureuse fille, qui n'était pas à son gout, à travers la pièce. Cette dernière s'écrasa pour ne plus se relever. Je regardais la scène, de mes yeux brûlés, voilés, les sons m'arrivaient étouffés, mais arrivaient quand même, principalement des cris et son rire, surtout son rire quand soudain la porte vola en éclat.

— Venez.

Un groupe d'hommes, armés, qui d'épées, qui de révolvers se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle avait la robe tachée de sang, en avait aussi sur le visage. Elle répéta :

— Venez.

Et ils ne se firent pas prier.

Elle esquivait leurs coups, leurs balles, avec agilité, voletait à quelques mètres du sol, bondissait en bond gracieux et précis.

Elle rit de les voir si incompétents et puis, attaqua.

Elle n'avait pas à être près d'eux ou à les toucher. Elle les projetait contre les murs. Ses cheveux flottaient autour d'elle dans un nuage de soie blonde. Ses yeux étaient teintés d'écarlate.

D'autres personnes se découpèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

L'un d'eux : un homme aux cheveux gris, élégamment vêtu. Je me demandais d'ailleurs ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. Sa présence détonnait grandement avec le décor.

Puis je remarquai ses yeux : des yeux écarlates.

Un vampire.

Etait-il un allié à elle ? Je n'arrivais pas à bien suivre.

Il fit un pas en avant et bondit sur elle.

Leur combat était difficile à suivre, même sans être dans un presque évanouissement.

Ils se déplaçaient à une vitesse étonnante et usaient de pouvoirs qui dépassaient mon entendement.

Les autres personnes qui étaient venus en dernier avec l'homme aux cheveux gris attaquaient en même temps, avec lui, contre elle.

Je ne sentais plus mon corps. Ma conscience s'éloignait, du lieu où j'étais, à des années lumières.

Mon supplice atteignant son paroxysme, je poussais de toutes mes forces, un ultime cri, où douleur et souffrance se mêlaient étroitement pour plonger à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Je pensais vraiment que j'étais morte à ce moment-là, ça y ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup.

A mon réveil, je me pris à regretter la mort…

C'était ici, au Quartier des Hunters que j'ouvris mes nouveaux yeux, dans les locaux médicaux.

Le Docteur, c'est un ami à Jim, un des docteurs des hunters : Dr. Coben.

Il s'est occupé de moi pendant deux semaines.

On a prévenu mes parents après que mon état se soit stabilisé. Deux jours après « l'accident ».

— Comment s'est passé ta première journée de classe ?

Jim me tira de mes réflexions.

Je tournai la tête vers lui.

Jim avait la quarantaine, les cheveux châtains, l'air dur, le regard mortel.

C'était un chasseur. Et même, des plus redoutés.

— Boff. Ça peut aller.

Il n'insista pas et se concentra sur la route.

Jim était devenu pour moi une sorte de protecteur, de parrain. Je lui étais reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvée, mais, à part ça…Notre relation était plus pratique qu'autre chose.

C'est surement son caractère qui ne nous a pas permis de devenir proches, alors qu'il était le seul à connaître mon secret.

Jim s'entourait de secrets, de mystères comme tout ce qui touchait, de loin ou de près, ce monde et ça me dépassait.

Maintenant je n'étais pas à ma place ni chez les humains, ni nulle part ailleurs.

Alors que je n'étais qu'une fille perdue, seule, sans amis, sans famille (enfin…), mon pilier restait du moins Jim.

Il a été là et continuera à l'être, jusqu'à ma fin, il me l'a promis.

En tout cas, pour résumé ma situation : ma famille, ayant cru ce qu'on lui avait dit à propos de l'accident (Que j'ai été victime d'une explosion de gaz toxique dans un bâtiment non loin du Centre-ville où plusieurs avaient été retrouvés morts, et que les survivants, dont moi, avons été contaminé par les toxines du gaz ce qui a endommagé notre corps, dont mes yeux sensibles et le fait d'être suivi régulièrement) donc ayant cru ça, ils acceptèrent que mon sauveur s'occupe de moi et ne se mêlèrent pas à mes affaires, tout du moins continuaient-ils à gober les explications, fausses, que leur avançaient Jim et le Dr. Coben.

Ce n'était pas moi qui allais les détromper.

Je me suis embrouillée, exprès, avec les personnes qui m'étaient les plus chères et avait éloigné les autres de moi. Pour me protéger ? Non. Pourles protéger. De moi.

J'aurais pu tout simplement partir, les quitter, me faire passer pour morte dans cette prétendue explosion, mais non.

J'ai été trop lâche et pas mal égoïste. J'ai eu la prétention de croire que j'avais le droit d'avoir une vie tranquille, de rester…avec eux. J'avais cru pouvoir fermer les yeux et faire comme si de rien n'était. Hélas, la vérité me rattrapait bien assez tôt à chaque fois que j'osai en rêver.

Alors, par mon égoïsme et ma lâcheté, je me suis créée ce compromis indigne.

Mais Jim y a ajouté une close d'or.

Je quitterai tout, si je devais, ne serait ce que, me rapprocher de la limite.

La limite entre les Level D et les Levels E.

Mon cauchemar personnel, la chose que je redoute le plus au monde…

Je regardai défiler les maisons et autres bâtiments, par la vitre et poussait un profond soupir.

Jim ne fit aucun commentaire.

Je me rendis compte qu'il stationnait déjà devant un bâtiment en U en briques rouges.

Le Quartier des Hunters.

 **Fin du Chapitre 2.**


	3. Auscultation et mauvaise rencontre

**Description:**

« Deux moitiés identiques font un. Si l'une devait à en reconnaître une autre, l'autre finira bien par le reconnaître également.  
Tout être a une âme sœur, même les humains, bien qu'ils soient bornés la plupart du temps à ça.  
Nous autres, vampires, grâce à nos sens ou au besoin de partager la vie de quelqu'un le long de notre longue vie, y arrivons plus aisément.  
Ce qu'on appelle chez nous coup de foudre : N'est que l'appel à l'autre ou la réception de son appel à lui.  
Moi aussi, j'ai une âme sœur… »

Sia Bell a été mordu l'été de ses quinze ans. Condamnée en sursis, elle craint et attend le moment où elle deviendrait Level E, afin de mourir de la main d'un Hunter.  
Cette destinée l'horrifie. Mais plus que ça, elle ne se supporte plus, se déteste, déteste ce qu'elle représente.  
Ses pulsions devenant de plus en plus fréquentes, elle quitte sa famille, pour aller dans un pensionnat pas comme les autres.  
Et lui dans tout ça ? …  
Je vous laisse découvrir ! ^.^

 **Crédits:**

Mon histoire est essentiellement basée sur l'univers de Matsuri Hino dans Vampire Knight.  
Même si les personnages sortent tous de mon imagination, ils ont quelques similitudes avec les siens.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Auscultation et Mauvaise rencontre.**

* * *

— Et bien Miss Bell, comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ?

A lui, je n'avais aucune raison de mentir.

— Mal. Comme d'habitude, quoi…

Jim dans son coin ne releva pas. Il était assis sur une chaise à côté de la fenêtre. Il regardait au dehors et semblait se désintéresser de nous. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne suivait quand même pas tout.

— Avez-vous eu besoin de prendre plus de cachets ?

Il notait quelque chose sur un calepin mais, releva les yeux pour me regarder par-dessus ses lunettes.

— Vous voulez dire, en plus des trois prescrites chaque jour ?

— Oui.

— Alors, oui. Deux fois. Une fois le matin et l'autre vers 15h à peu près.

Il hocha la tête, et inscrivit autre chose en murmurant un « Je vois ».

Il me demanda de m'allonger après cela, écouta les battements de mon cœur (plus espacés que la normal) tout en regardant sa montre.

Il prit par la suite ma température (plus basse que de moyenne), inspecta ma bouche, insista sur mes canines, vérifia encore autres choses, n'oublia rien, comme à chaque chois.

J'avais appris par cœur ce petit rituel et me laissais faire docilement.

Il prit mon poids, ma taille, …sans oublier de noter ses observations sur son calepin.

Quand il eut finit, il me regarda longuement. J'étais maintenant assise.

— Alors ? Qu'en est-il cette fois ?

— A toi de me le dire. Ce ne sont pas (Il leva son calepin dans ma direction) ces notes qui nous renseigneront le mieux sur la question mais, toi. Crois-tu que tu pourras tenir encore un peu ?

Je comprenais où le Dr. Coben voulait en venir, mais, je ne savais que lui répondre.

Je finis par secouer la tête en me sentant misérable.

— Je ne sais pas. Le premier contact avec la foule après l'isolement des vacances m'a un peu surprise c'est vrai. Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'habituer à mes sens surdéveloppés, aussi. Au fond je ne sais pas…

Je me pris la tête entre les mains et restai comme ça à lutter contre le doute qui me tenaillait au plus haut point.

— Peut être que…

A vrai dire je me sentais juste très lasse, lasse de tout ça. Ma persévérance à accepter tant de sacrifices, à me forcer, à m'exiler dans le seul but de jouir encore de quelques semaines, mois de normalité, commençait à s'effilocher, tout doucement.

Ma volonté se voyait violemment secouée par ma raison, qui me hurlait d'arrêter de me mentir à moi-même, de me voiler la face et d'être plus réaliste.

Il fallait que je commence à ouvrir les yeux et ne plus me borner dans mon égoïsme et mon ignorance.

La vérité est que…

Mais j'avais quand même envie d'y croire...

Alors je persistai, encore un peu …

— Je pense que je vais essayer cette semaine et on verra ce que ça va donner.

Le Docteur hocha la tête, les sourcils légèrement froncés et l'air préoccupé. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'armoire métallique près de la porte, l'ouvrit et y prit une petite boîte ronde, sur laquelle était écrit : BLOODY CACHETS.

Il me la tendit et je la fourrai dans mon sac. Il se tourna ensuite vers Jim et lui dit :

— Jim, j'ai à te parler. Mais déjà, viens avec moi chez le sous-chef, il a demandé à nous voir.

J'attendais devant la porte lorsqu'ils la passèrent.

— Tu préfères m'attendre dans la voiture ou ici ?

Je regardai les hunters qui empruntaient le couloir où nous nous tenions et qui ne manquaient pas de me lancer des regards mauvais. Les infirmières et autres docteurs présents, me dévisageaient ou me regardaient de travers, ce qui en disait long sur leurs sentiments à mon égard.

Pour certains d'entre eux, qui n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de voir un vampire, je représentai la race et ainsi devenait sujet à une haine sans bornes dirigée contre les vampires en général.

Cette haine entre hunters et vampires durait depuis presque toujours à ce que Jim m'avait dit et me pesait particulièrement.

A chacun de leurs regards emplis de haine et de mépris qu'ils me lançaient, je ne prenais que plus conscience de ce que j'étais, de ce que j'étais devenue. Je ne pouvais que me mépriser à mon tour et me détestais.

Ici, plus que nulle part ailleurs, on ne voulait pas de moi et on me le faisait très clairement comprendre.

— Non, ça va. Je préfère retourner à la voiture.

— Tiens voilà les clés.

Je les pris et je tournai les talons.

Je la suivis des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut tourné au bout du couloir.

Moi, Jim Ketts, me retrouvais à être préoccupé plus qu'il n'en fallait par elle ma protégée de vampire.

Je me rappelle encore ce jour-là dans ses moindres détails : c'était une mission importante à laquelle j'avais été affecté et qui avait sollicité la présence sur place des meilleurs hunters des environs.

Nous avions même accepté l'aide d'un sang pur pacifiste, Henri A. Thurston.

C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui qu'on a réussi à retrouver la trace de Lady Grey.

Bien que cela m'en coute de l'admettre, sans lui nous n'aurions jamais réussi à la retrouver, ni à l'avoir.

Il a donc fait la plus grande partie du boulot. Mais si nous l'avions vaincue si aisément cela revient surtout et d'abord à l'effet de surprise et le fait qu'elle ne s'était jamais attendue à ce que l'on s'allie avec un sang pur, ni avec aucun vampire d'ailleurs.

Comme quoi…

Je repensai à tout cela en marchant à côté de Coben. Le bruit de nos pas était étouffé par l'épaisse moquette qui couvrait le sol de ce côté-ci du bâtiment et qui donnait sur les bureaux.

Une lumière jaune, plus chaude remplaçait celle, néon, du service médical.

Tout en marchant je me perdis dans mes souvenirs.

Nous eûmes un coup de fil de Thurston, nous demandant de le retrouver devant le manoir à la sortie de la ville.

Ce manoir appartenait à un vieux célibataire fortuné qui était décédé, il y a maintenant deux ans, dans son lit et sa solitude.

Une fois arrivés, nous trouvâmes avec lui un homme et une femme qui devaient sans nul doute attendre ses ordres.

Il nous informa que nous trouverions surement Lady Grey dans les grandes pièces habitables, du côté sud-ouest de la demeure.

J'allais partir avec les autres lorsqu'il me fit signe. Il me demanda de rappeler quelques-uns de mes hommes et de venir avec lui.

Je le suivis avec quatre hommes et remarquai qu'il se dirigeait vers la partie opposée de celle qu'il nous avait indiqué.

Nous descendîmes un escalier et nous retrouvâmes bien vite sous terre. Quelqu'un alluma la lumière. Nous empruntâmes plusieurs couloirs avant de nous retrouver devant une porte, parmi d'autres.

— Ils doivent être là.

Je ne savais pas de qui il parlait. Je le vis se concentrer sur la serrure qui sauta puis il poussa la porte.

Là, tassés, était assis presque une vingtaine de personnes, des jeunes pour la plupart.

— Ca va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons vous sortir de là.

Thurston se tourna ensuite vers moi :

— Derek et Mia s'occuperont d'effacer de leurs mémoires ce qu'ils ont vu et vécu. Cela vous va-t-il ?

— En effet.

— Bien. Dans ce cas…

Il jeta un regard vers l'homme et la femme qui l'avaient accompagné et ils commencèrent à faire sortir une à une les personnes présentes, le regard froid et indifférent. Ils se contentaient de hocher la tête vers la personne qui les remerciait ou qui se plaignait à eux.

Une fois la pièce vide, nous remontâmes.

— Emmenez les dehors et occupez-vous en.

Ils firent une révérence à Thurston avant de prendre le chemin de la porte d'entrée suivis de la vingtaine de personnes qui parlaient entre elles en jetant des regards apeurés autour d'elles et s'agglutinaient derrière ses sauveurs.

— A nous maintenant.

Il prit la direction d'où venait des bruits de combat et se hâta, tant, plus on s'approchait plus les bruits nous parvenaient déchirants et violents.

Dans l'un des couloirs on trouva deux hommes portant de longs manteaux morts, qu'on enjamba avant de poursuivre notre course.

La scène que j'avais sous les yeux me donna un haut de cœur.

Du sang partout, sur le sol, sur les murs et sur les combattants. Des cadavres gisaient çà et là, démembrés, les yeux vitreux.

Quelqu'un avait dû passer par l'une des fenêtres car un trou béant s'étalait en grand au milieu de l'une d'entres elles.

Et elle, se tenait là flottant à quelques mètres du sol, au milieu de ce carnage sanguinaire.

Un vent furieux s'engouffrait de la fenêtre brisée et balayait la pièce vide de meubles, enfin presque.

Un fauteuil solitaire se dressait au fond. A ses pieds, une jeune fille à demi allongée sur le sol, la tête appuyée contre l'un de ses pieds, suivait la scène, les yeux à demi- fermés.

Son T-shirt était trempé de sang qui s'étalait autour d'elle aussi.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de poursuivre plus en avant mon observation, car soudain Thurston attaqua.

Ce fut le signal. On se joignit, moi et mes hommes aux survivants de la première équipe et attaquèrent avec lui.

Je tirai et le bruit de la balle qui partait se mêla aux autres.

On essayait de ne pas toucher Thurston et ce n'était pas évident.

Des lames de sabres étincelèrent alors que deux hunters tentaient de la toucher.

Et puis un cri perça le tumulte du combat avant de s'éteindre.

C'était la fille.

Je les laissai et m'approchait d'elle.

Mordue.

Elle avait été mordue.

Je baissai les yeux sur la petite flaque de sang qui s'était formé autour d'elle.

Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et je ne savais pas si elle survivrait à la perte de ce trop plein de sang mais aussi au venin.

Je la soulevai et la portai dans mes bras.

Je traversai la pièce en évitant là où se déroulait le plus gros du combat.

Je finis par sortir et trouvai Derek et Mia avec les autres.

Je me dirigeai vers eux.

— Vous pouvez vous occuper de celle là ? Elle était dans la pièce. Elle vient de s'évanouir il y a peu.

— Vous voulez qu'on lui efface la mémoire ? Me demanda Mia

— Non, je crois que ce ne sera pas la peine. Elle a été mordue.

Je l'étendis sur la pelouse.

Le soleil commençait à décliner et projetait sur la pelouse et la façade du manoir une douce lumière rouge orangé.

Derek avança. Je lui lançai un regard d'avertissement. Il se contenta de me monter une serviette humide qu'il tenait à la main.

Je le laissai s'approcher.

Il essuya le sang qui séchait sur son visage, puis sa gorge et son cou.

Une fois propres, je vis deux profondes entailles de crocs sous son oreille.

— Elle est maintenant dans un semi-coma réparateur. Elle survivra en tant que vampire.

Je regardai Derek. Il avait son air indifférent et je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir la colère monter en moi.

— Si elle doit survivre en tant que vampire c'est que d'une certaine façon elle est déjà morte, c'est ça ? Crachai-je.

Il ne répondit pas.

— Ce n'est pas notre faute. On est juste arrivé trop tard pour celle-là. Il ne sert à rien de se mettre en colère…

Mia me transperçait de ses yeux noirs, froids également, une main posée sur l'épaule de Derek qui finissait de nettoyer les bras de la fille.

— Contre qui que ce soit. Termina t-elle.

Les fards de quatre voitures balayèrent la pelouse où nous nous tenions. Je me redressai.

C'était des hunters. On avait dû les appeler. Ils aidèrent les secourus à y monter.

Une ambulance arriva par la suite.

Coben en descendit avec trois autres médecins. Il me vit et se dirigea vers moi, une femme médecin sur ses talons.

— Et ce que ça va vieux ?

Derek et Mia se retirèrent et se dirigèrent vers le manoir.

— Moi ça va. Mais pas elle.

La femme médecin était occupée à examiner la jeune fille.

— Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Me demanda Coben.

— Je l'ai trouvé dans la salle où se déroule le combat avec Lady Grey. Elle était consciente et puis elle s'est évanouie, elle…

— Elle a été mordue. Me coupa la femme médecin. Elle est en train de se transformer en vampire.

Elle se releva et me regarda dans les yeux.

— Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour elle. Nous ne soignons pas les vampires.

— Pardon ? Lançai-je, comme si elle m'avait giflé.

— A quoi bon ? Elle finira par devenir un Level E d'ici quelques semaines et son nom viendra s'ajouter à vos listes de chasse.

— Vous voulez dire qu'on devrait la laisser là ? Ne rien faire… ?

Je criai sans m'en rendre compte.

Je lui pris le bras et le serrai.

— Arrêtez ! Vous me faites mal…

— Ecoutez-moi bien. Mes yeux lançaient des éclairs à présent, j'étais hors de moi. Vous n'étiez pas là quand cette enfant à pousser son dernier cri avant de s'effondrer. Je l'entends encore résonner dans mes oreilles. Un cri déchirant de douleur et de souffrance.

Et au lieu de vouloir aider cette petite, vous proposez juste de la laisser là ? De ne pas s'en occuper ?

— Oui. Maintenant lâchez-moi !

— Jim, lâche-la.

— Même si elle n'avait plus que quelques jours à vivre, elle a le droit de les vivre. Et vous,…

Coben me força à m'éloigner d'elle. Elle me lança un regard mauvais en tâtant son bras endolori, puis tourna les talons.

Je trouvai cela tellement ignoble et pathétique. Une colère insensée me prit. Je sentis à peine la main de Coben sur mon épaule mais j'entendis clairement sa voix :

— Je m'occuperai d'elle.

Je me retournai et le contemplai.

— Nous n'avons jamais eu affaire à ce genre de situation par le passé mais je ne la laisserai pas tomber.

— Merci. Soufflai-je.

Il hocha la tête.

— Je ne le fais pas pour toi, mais pour elle. Elle est tellement jeune…

J'acquiesçai.

Coben et moi étions à présent devant une porte en acajou à la poignée dorée, il toqua.

— Entrez.

La pièce était grande et vivement éclairée. Assis devant un bureau en acajou, un homme nous faisait face.

Son visage joufflu et ses yeux verts auraient eu quelque chose de pétillant, de joyeux, s'il n'avait pas cet air rigide et solennel et ne fronçait pas autant ses épais sourcils.

— Bonjour Ketts, Coben.

Il nous pria de nous asseoir en nous montrant deux fauteuils.

— Merci d'être passé. J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer tous les deux.

Il chercha dans un tiroir avant d'en sortir un dossier qu'il me tendit. Il croisa ensuite ses mains au-dessus de son bureau ciré et attendit.

— Qu'est ce ?

— Regardez par vous-même.

Je l'ouvris et écarquillai les yeux de stupéfaction.

Il y avait en premier une feuille avec toutes les coordonnées de Sia, sa photo agrafée en haut à gauche.

La deuxième feuille était une copie du compte rendu de l'accident survenu il y a trois mois de cela, du point de vue des vampires. Il contenait même un mot de Thurston signé.

La troisième feuille était, elle, une copie du compte rendu des hunters.

Plus j'avançai dans mon étude du dossier, je ne trouvai que cela : Des informations sur l'accident vu des deux côtés.

Il y avait aussi les résultats des tests que Coben avait fait subir à Sia durant les deux semaines suivantes où il s'était occupé d'elle.

Je levai les yeux vers notre sous-chef. Il me fit un signe de tête m'indiquant de continuer.

J'y trouvai une chemise noire qui attira mon intention. Je l'ouvris.

— C'est une blague ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

— Pas du tout. Je viens de recevoir ce dossier ce matin. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je tendis la chemise à un Coben intrigué. Il lut pour lui-même l'entête de la première feuille :

— The A&D's Academy.

Coben se tourna ensuite vers moi et me remit une lettre.

— Je l'y ai trouvé.

Sur sa face immaculée été écrit en lettres rondes « The A&D's Academy ». Elle était encore fermée ce qui voulait dire que le sous-chef ne l'avait pas lue.

Je l'ouvris.

« The A&D's Academy.

Directeur : Logan C. Durch.

Bonjour,

Comme toute la communauté vampire et hunter, nous avons eu connaissance de la terrible nouvelle de l'arrestation de Lady Grey ainsi que l'existence d'une jeune fille qui a survécu au massacre.

Nous lui offrons une place dans notre école qui sera, je vous le certifie, à même de lui prodiguer ce dont elle aura besoin.

Nous nous occuperons d'elle et lui assurerons une chance d'être à l'aise parmi ses semblables.

Les formulaires d'inscriptions sont ci-joints.

Nous attendons votre réponse, en espérant qu'elle soie positive.

Nos sentiments les plus distingués.

L. Durch »

Suivaient plus en bas sa signature et une autre, dont je ne connaissais pas le propriétaire.

— Faites moi voir.

Je la passais au sous-chef, qui après l'avoir lu, la passa à Coben.

— Vous ne pensez pas que pour cette petite c'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver ? Me demanda le sous-chef.

— La meilleure chose aurait été qu'elle ne soit pas mordue, pensai-je très fort.

— Je lui en parlerai. Elle pensait essayer cette semaine encore et voir ce que cela donnerait, peut être le lui annoncerai-je après.

— Je vois. Ne tentez pas trop le diable quand même. Mais la décision vous revient. Vous êtes son tuteur légal dans cette affaire, après tout. Elle vous a désigné.

— Bien. Nous allons nous retirer maintenant. Fit Coben. On va prendre le dossier avec nous, si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr.

— Faites donc.

Il fit tourner son fauteuil vers la fenêtre derrière lui, nous signifiant ainsi que l'entrevue était terminée.

Nous sortîmes.

— En fait de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Coben s'arrêta. Je m'arrêtai aussi.

— Ecoutes Jim. Je ne pense pas que Sia passera la semaine. Même avec sa volonté, sa nature vampirique commence à prendre le dessus malgré tout. Je crois que tu devras lui parler de la A&D's Academy plus tôt que prévu. Je pense pour ma part que c'est une bonne chose, tu sais ?

— Tu en es sur ? Je veux dire. Tu crois qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps ?

— Je crois en tout cas, que si nous la laissons parmi les humains, la tentation deviendra de plus en plus forte, au risque même d'un accident qu'on regrettera autant qu'elle, j'en suis sûr. Mais si elle se retrouve avec les vampires, ça lui servira de pause et elle pourra retarder sa déchéance pour des mois encore et avec sa volonté, même pour des années peut être. Soyons sérieux, c'est déjà extraordinaire qu'elle ait réussi à tenir ces trois mois sans broncher, vivant avec les humains, entourée d'humains, ces mêmes humains qui se blessent si facilement, des fois même, quand elle est dans les parages.

— Je vois…

— Laisse-moi terminer. Nous savions, tu savais, que ce moment arrivera tôt ou tard, n'est-ce pas ? Pour son propre salut, en tant que son médecin et aussi ton ami, je te recommande vivement d'accepter l'offre de Durch.

Il me remit le dossier entre les mains et attendis ma réaction.

— J'aurais juste préféré que ce soit le plus tard possible, tu vois ? Qu'elle reste encore un peu avec sa famille. Mais je ferai quand même ce qu'il y a de bien pour elle…

Je fixai la chemise noire qui dépassait du dossier, avec une intensité qui parlait pour elle-même.

— Même si je dois l'envoyer là-bas. Pensai-je au fond de moi.

Coben hocha la tête et posa une main amicale sur mon épaule.

— Je suis sûr que tu prendras la meilleure décision.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à comment je me suis retrouvé parrain et protecteur de cet enfant.

Elle se réveilla dans la pénombre de la pièce et resta les yeux ouverts, à contempler le plafond sans bouger aucun muscle.

Je sus qu'elle était réveillée au bruit de sa respiration, assez sifflante.

Je me levai de la chaise d'où je la veillais.

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et m'offrit son regard cramoisi puis revient à sa contemplation.

Je m'arrêtai et l'observai.

Elle leva son bras gauche à la hauteur de ses yeux et regarda l'aiguille plantée dans sa chair.

Transfusion sanguine.

Puis elle laissa tomber son bras et redevient immobile.

Je pense qu'elle essayait de rassembler ses souvenirs, de renouer avec la réalité.

Je sortis doucement de la pièce et appelai Coben sur son portable puis lui dire qu'elle s'était réveillée.

Il était sorti nous chercher quelque chose à manger, après s'être occupée d'elle des heures durant, il me laissa la veiller et me chargea de le prévenir s'il y avait du changement.

Mais pour le peu que dura son absence, il n'y eut aucun changement apparent dans la stabilité de son état. Jusqu'à son réveil.

Je retournai dans la pièce qui possédait un petit lit où elle était couchée et m'approchai d'elle.

Elle prit peur et mit autant de distance entre nous qu'il en était possible, s'adossant à la tête de lit en fer, ses jambes repliées sous elle. Ses yeux grands ouverts cramoisis reflétèrent une vulnérabilité qui amoindrissait le danger qui aurait dû s'y lire.

Je reculai pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

— Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Elle sembla retrouver la parole :

— Où ici ?

— Au Quartier des hunters. Un médecin va bientôt venir te voir. Tu vas voir, tout se passera bien.

— Hunters…

Elle baissa les yeux sur les paumes de ses mains, comme s'ils pouvaient lui révéler le mystère qui se cache derrière ce mot.

Puis soudain elle se tendit. Elle porta ses mains en poings à sa tête et écarquilla ses yeux encore davantage.

— Non, non, non, non ! répétait-elle

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Elle releva la tête et émit un petit cri.

— Il a dit à cette femme… Est-ce que, moi aussi, je suis… ?

Son cœur s'affola de ce que j'en lis sur l'écran du moniteur auquel elle était attachée.

— Non, non, non, non…

Elle regarda autour d'elle, complètement perdue.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer Coben, elle laissa échapper un autre petit cri.

Elle était au bord des larmes.

— Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Me demanda Coben en s'approchant du lit.

— Elle s'est agitée. Je pense qu'elle se souvient de tout.

Je grimaçai. De tout, voulait dire qu'elle revivait ce cauchemar une nouvelle fois dans sa tête. Et le revivrait encore…

Rien ne lui sera donc épargné ? Ces souvenirs-là, la hanteront surement pour toujours…

Je serrai les mâchoires et regardai Coben s'agiter autour d'elle.

Il lui administra un calmant et lui parla avec douceur jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à se détendre.

— Je suis le Dr. Coben. Tu es restée endormie pendant presque toute une journée. Je sais que tu es un peu déboussolée, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va bientôt prévenir tes parents. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle se crispa et ferma les yeux.

— Elle aussi voulait connaître mon nom, murmura t-elle à elle-même.

Elle entoura ses jambes de ses bras et colla son front à ses genoux. Elle sanglota, un bon moment, tout doucement.

Coben lui caressa le dos, assis sur le bord du lit et me lança un regard désolé pour elle. Moi, j'étais resté en retrait tout ce temps-là, ne savant que faire.

— Nous ne sommes pas comme cette femme. Je sais qu'elle t'a fait du mal mais, cet homme là t'a sauvé et on t'a amené ici. Et moi, je suis là aussi, pour m'occuper de toi. Nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

Il s'interrompit, elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer et avait relevé la tête.

— Est-ce que…je suis…comme elle maintenant ? Elle parlait d'une voix entrecoupée et hoquetai encore, son regard plongé dans celui de Coben.

— Si c'est ce que tu veux savoir… Alors, oui. Tu es un vampire maintenant.

Elle ne répondit rien, ne bougea pas. Puis lentement, elle tourna les yeux dans ma direction.

La tristesse que j'y vis me poignarda.

Elle me regarda longtemps. Je ne fis aucun mouvement. Attendant.

— Merci.

Je hochai la tête, j'avais la gorge trop nouée pour parler.

— J'ai faim. Dit-elle tout d'un coup à Coben.

Il lui sourit.

— C'est normal. J'ai apporté de quoi manger, attends.

Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à la porte où il avait déposé, dans sa hâte, des cartons de pizzas à même le sol.

Elle sourit.

— De la pizza !

— Oui. Lui répondit-il. J'espère que tu aimes la pizza.

— Tout le monde aime la pizza.

Pendant qu'elle mangeait, elle me regardait par-dessus sa part. Elle avala et dit :

— Je m'appelle Sia Bell. Et vous ?

— Jim Ketts. Je suis un hunter.

— Qu'est ce qu'un hunter en fait ?

— Un chasseur … de vampires.

Elle laissa retomber sa part et me regarda bouche bée.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas en chasse maintenant. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

— Je ne comprends pas…

— Quoi donc ?

— Pourquoi, si vous chassez les vampires, m'avoir sauvé ?

— Te sens-tu si différente de ce que tu étais avant ?

Elle regarda ses mains. Puis releva la tête.

— Pas vraiment, un peu…

— Crois-moi, tu es loin d'être un vampire. Tu es plus humaine qu'autre chose.

— Mais je suis quand même un vampire, non ?

— En effet.

— Je suis … comme elle…

Elle baissa la tête et sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace de haine mais, surtout de tristesse.

— Tous les vampires ne sont pas méchants, tu sais. Intervint Coben.

— Ah bon ?

Je fus surpris de voir dans ses yeux une lueur d'espoir.

— Oui. Les hunters ne sont là que pour ceux qui représentent un danger.

— Je vois.

Elle se tut un moment, puis :

— Et ça marche comment ?

— Pardon ? Lui demanda Coben.

Elle se redressa.

— Enfin oui. Les vampires. Est-ce que moi aussi je ne devrais sortir que la nuit ? Je dois boire du sang ? L'eau bénite me tuerait si elle entrait en contact avec moi ?

Je ne pus réprimer un petit rire.

— Ah ! Je vois.

Coben aussi souriait mais redevient tout de suite grave.

— Il y a certaines lois qui régissent la communauté de la nuit, comme on l'appelle. Ces lois sont surtout faites pour protéger les humains et préserver la paix et une cohabitation possible entre les deux espèces. Ainsi, les vampires n'ont pas le droit de s'attaquer ouvertement aux humains pour s'abreuver de leur sang.

Il y a malheureusement beaucoup de vampires qui suivent le régime habituel mais, il en existe d'autres qui prennent, ce qu'on appelle des bloody cachets qui compensent leur manque de sang humain.

La vue des vampires est plus développée et ainsi leurs yeux sont plus sensibles à la lumière du soleil.

Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de tuer un vampire pour nous autres humains, et c'est en utilisant des armes anti vampiriques. C'est ce qu'utilisent les hunters.

Sia buvait les paroles de Coben et ne semblait pas avoir satisfait toute sa curiosité sur le sujet.

Mais le calment de tout à l'heure commença à faire son effet et ses paupières battirent lourdement.

Sa tête roula en arrière et tomba sur l'oreiller. Elle s'endormit sur le coup.

Coben débarrassa le lit des cartons de pizza et la borda avant de me faire signe de le suivre dehors.

— Elle prend la chose mieux que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Finis-je par dire.

— C'était juste le choc. Elle ne prend pas conscience, tout à fait, de ce qu'elle est.

— Explique.

Coben sortit une cigarette et l'alluma.

— Elle est encore choquée par ce que nous venons de lui apprendre, elle ne l'a pas complètement assimilé. Mais une fois que ce sera le cas… Je pense qu'elle n'acceptera jamais sa nouvelle condition… Elle a l'air de détester les vampires tant qu'ils lui rappelleront cette femme : Lady Grey.

— D'un certain côté c'est aussi bien pour elle. De se renier, je veux dire. Elle s'accrocherait ainsi plus à son côté humain,et peut être, réussira t-elle à vivre normalement pour un moment.

— Sa vie ne sera plus jamais normale, tu le sais.

Le silence se fit entre nous.

— Je devrai essayer de trouver comment contacter ses parents. Ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude. Elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait Bell, c'est ça ? demandai-je à Coben.

— Oui.

Il écrasa le mégot dans une poubelle proche.

— Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en mesure de les rencontrer. Ses yeux… De plus, on ne sait pas si elle veut le leur dire, on devrait le lui demander avant.

— Je suis d'accord. Accordai-je. Attendons de voir ce qu'elle dira.

Le lendemain, on lui avait apporté une robe pour qu'elle s'habit. En en regardant l'effet dans un miroir, elle prit si pleinement conscience de sa nouvelle nature, que quelque chose se cassa en elle ce jour-là.

Lorsqu'on lui demanda si elle voulait qu'on prévienne ses parents, elle en fut horrifiée.

— Non, Non ! Jamais ! S'ils apprennent le monstre que je suis devenue, ils me rejetteront, pire, me haïront ! Vous avez dit que je pourrai continuer à vivre avec eux, alors je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. Je m'occuperai de moi moi-même mais, laissez les en dehors de cela.

— Tu n'as que 15 ans, tu n'es même pas majeur. Personne à cet âge ne peut s'occuper de lui-même. Lui fit remarquer Coben. Peut être pourrais-tu te choisir un tuteur qui sera dans le secret.

Elle se tourna vers moi, le regard suppliant.

— Pourquoi pas toi Jim ? me demanda Coben.

Je la regardai puis poussai un soupir :

— D'accord. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr.

J'attendis sa réaction.

Elle se contenta de me tendre la main, que je pris, et la serra très fort, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Au vue de la loi des humains, je n'étais rien pour elle. Elle avait sa famille. Mais cette dernière ne s'opposa pas à ce que je m'occupe d'elle. Ses parents m'étaient reconnaissants, au plus haut degré d'avoir sauvé leur fille et comprenaient très bien que c'était une épreuve difficile pour elle. Ils ne voulaient pas la brusquer puisqu'elle n'avait pas voulu se confier à eux et comme elle réclama ma présence et que je sois celui qui s'occupe d'elle dans tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin l' « accident », alors en tant que sauveur, ils me donnèrent carte blanche.

Ils rencontraient Coben de temps à autre lorsqu'ils l'accompagnaient ici. Juste dans les locaux médicaux, bien sûr. Mais c'est tout.

Par contre, dans ce monde parallèle secret aux humains, j'étais son tuteur légal.

Pour dire vrai, sa charge ne me dérangeait pas. Je ne savais comment me comporter avec un vampire adolescente, mais cela ne semblait pas la préoccuper. Avec le temps qui passa, elle devient de plus en plus silencieuse, de plus en plus recluse sur elle-même.

Elle affrontait chaque jour avec un courage étonnant et ne se plaignait jamais.

Mais sa tristesse était lisible sur chacun de ses traits, et la rancune…

Elle souffrait beaucoup aussi, même si elle persistait à le cacher.

Peut être que Coben a raison en fin de compte. Peut être qu'elle devrait partir à cette académie pour son propre bien…

J'enfilai les couloirs, tête baissée.

Quand je sortis dans la lumière de ce bel après-midi, je m'arrêtai et regardai autour de moi.

A perte de vue, des bâtiments rouges s'étendaient, emplis d'activités et de bruit.

Je pris le chemin le plus court pour sortir de ce labyrinthe, mais arrivée devant un petit jardin emmuré, je pris le temps de m'asseoir sur un banc et écoutai le doux pépiement des oiseux.

J'entendis, soudain, quelqu'un tousser, très fort. C'était comme une toux de râle.

Je relevai la tête et trouvai un homme assis sur un banc dans l'ombre, une bouteille à la main, les yeux exorbités par sa mauvaise toux.

Il me vit mais ne fit aucun geste dans ma direction.

Je choisis de m'éclipser.

Je ne savais pas comment cet homme était entré ici, mais je doutais que ce fût un hunter.

Je ne trouvai personne devant le grand portail, d'habitude surveillé.

Je sortis donc et me dirigeait vers la voiture, garée plus bas, lorsque j'entendis à nouveau cette même toux rugueuse.

Je me retournai, il m'avait suivi !

— Hé ! Attends jolie minette ! me cria t-il.

Il rit d'un rire d'ivrogne et pressa le pas.

Je prétendis ne rien avoir entendu et accélérai le pas sans courir pour autant.

Mais il me rattrapa et me poussa dans une impasse à mi-chemin de la voiture.

Plus il approchait, plus je reculais, jusqu'à me retrouver dos au mur.

Il rit et essaya de me toucher de sa main libre, l'autre tenait toujours la bouteille presque vide.

— Ne me touchez pas !

Il essaya de balader ses mains sur mon corps se faisant approcha davantage.

Je me débattis mais soudain…

L'odeur.

Plus que l'odeur âcre de l'alcool, de sa sueur, l'odeur, tout simplement, humaine.

J'étouffai.

Cette odeur me narguait, emplissait ma bouche, mon nez.

Mes yeux me piquèrent.

Je le rejetai en arrière d'une main. L'autre tenant ma gorge incendiée.

Mais j'avais sous-estimé ma force. Il alla s'écraser sur le mur et perdit connaissance.

Je me laissai tomber et essayai de calmer ma respiration. J'ouvris mon sac et y pris la boîte de bloody cachets que m'avait donné Coben un peu plus tôt. Lorsque je voulus l'ouvrir, elle m'échappa.

Je ne fis aucun mouvement pour la ramasser.

Mes yeux flambaient, alors que la gorge brûlait, car dans l'air…il y avait une odeur…de sang.

Cet homme. Cet ivrogne. Il n'était plus rien. Rien d'autre qu'une source du plus délectable vin pour les vampires. Le sang humain.

Une douleur traversa ma mâchoire, puis mes dents.

Je pressai mes deux mains devant ma bouche mais, la douleur partait déjà aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Mes canines s'étaient allongées en forme de crocs et mes pas m'entraînaient déjà près de ma victime.

Il s'était cogné la tête en s'écrasant sur le mur. Je tendis la main et touchai la blessure.

Mes doigts étaient couverts de sang lorsque je les portai à moi.

Je les léchai un par un et me laissai envahir par une euphorie nouvelle.

Mon corps en réclamait plus maintenant pour replonger dans cet étrange état d'esprit, y rester encore un peu, sinon pour toujours…

Je découvris mes crocs et m'avançai encore un peu vers lui, quand je fus violemment projeté en arrière.

Je ne pus retenir un petit cri, surtout de surprise.

J'étais assez en colère contre cette personne qui me gâchait ce moment, quand en relevant la tête je vis Jim.

— Jim…

Les flammes de mes yeux s'éteignirent et mes crocs disparurent.

— Je suis…désolée…

Il m'aida à me relever et me tira jusqu'à la voiture où il m'enferma après avoir pris les clés dans mon sac.

Je restai là, à pleurer jusqu'à plus de larmes et attendis qu'il revienne.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ce que je faisais, mais je l'avais fait.

Je regardai mes mains, surtout la main, maintenant propre, qui avait été couverte de sang.

J'étais vraiment un monstre…

Jim conduisis en silence. J'avais vraiment honte, je me croyais plus forte que ça. Décidément j'avais tort…

Je regardai son profil sévère ce qui remua ma culpabilité.

Il se gara à trois maisons de chez moi et resta silencieux, les mains toujours sur le volant.

— Je suis désolé.

Pardon ? Pourquoi s'excusait-il donc ? C'était moi qui avais quelque chose à me reprocher, à me faire pardonner, non ?

— C'est à moi d'être désolée, je crois.

— Je devais te protéger et j'ai échoué.

— Tu ne pouvais pas me protéger de moi-même. C'est impossible. Je suis ce que je suis. Tu n'as pas à être désolé…

— Peut être…Mais je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser en arriver là.

Il prit quelque chose sur la banquette arrière et me la tendit.

— Qu'est ce que c'est ?

— The A&D's Academy t'offre une place chez eux.

Je parcourus la chemise noire qu'il m'avait donnée. Il y avait des renseignements sur l'école et des formulaires d'inscription qui attendaient d'être remplis.

— La Night Class…lis-je

— The A&D's Academy est une école spéciale. La seule d'ailleurs dans son genre.

Les vampires y étudient la nuit dans la Night Class et les humains le jour dans la Day Class. Mais humains et vampires ne se côtoient pas. C'est aussi un pensionnat.

— Mais c'est en Angleterre ! m'écriai-je.

— Oui. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Je regardai par la vitre mon quartier calme. A-t-il besoin d'un dangereux vampire pour venir troubler la sérénité du lieu ? Non…

Ma décision était d'ores et déjà prise…

 **Fin du Chapitre 3.**


	4. Nouvelle vie

**Résumé:**

« Deux moitiés identiques font un. Si l'une devait à en reconnaître une autre, l'autre finira bien par le reconnaître également.  
Tout être a une âme sœur, même les humains, bien qu'ils soient bornés la plupart du temps à ça.  
Nous autres, vampires, grâce à nos sens ou au besoin de partager la vie de quelqu'un le long de notre longue vie, y arrivons plus aisément.  
Ce qu'on appelle chez nous coup de foudre : N'est que l'appel à l'autre ou la réception de son appel à lui.  
Moi aussi, j'ai une âme sœur… »

Sia Bell a été mordu l'été de ses quinze ans. Condamnée en sursis, elle craint et attend le moment où elle deviendrait Level E, afin de mourir de la main d'un Hunter.  
Cette destinée l'horrifie. Mais plus que ça, elle ne se supporte plus, se déteste, déteste ce qu'elle représente.  
Ses pulsions devenant de plus en plus fréquentes, elle quitte sa famille, pour aller dans un pensionnat pas comme les autres.  
Et lui dans tout ça ? …  
Je vous laisse découvrir ! ^.^

 **Crédits:**

Mon histoire est essentiellement basée sur l'univers de Matsuri Hino dans Vampire Knight.  
Même si les personnages sortent tous de mon imagination, ils ont quelques similitudes avec les siens.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Nouvelle Vie**

* * *

Le train filait, et le paysage défilait par la vitre sur laquelle j'avais posé ma tête. La compagne anglaise n'était plus qu'une succession de couleurs tantôt jaune, rouge, ocre ou violet selon les fleurs qui s'y éparpillaient.

Je poussai un soupir malgré moi.

Aujourd'hui je m'étais levé très tôt. Après des adieux éprouvants et déchirants des deux côtés j'avais pris l'avion pour 9 heures de vol sans escale. Arrivée à Londres, j'avais pris le train de là, pour me rendre à un petit village, plus au nord, du nom de Yuval. Ma nouvelle école se trouvait plus ou moins dans les alentours.

Je regardai ma montre j'en avais encore pour une heure. Je me calai dans mon siège et fermai les yeux un moment.

Il y a encore deux jours, j'entendais, pour la première fois, parler de la A&D's Academy et me voilà, maintenant, en train de rouler vers elle. Cette école qui deviendra ma future maison par la même occasion…

J'ai réussi à convaincre facilement mes parents de me laisser y aller. La Night Class est non connue dans le monde des humains en tant que classe pour vampire mais réputée pour être classe d'élite pour élèves tirés sur le volet de par le monde.

Ils ont été impressionné qu'on m'est remarqué, d'autant plus que je n'avais rien de l'élève modèle. Ils y ont vu une chance pour moi dans mes études et en m'y mettant aussi, je peignis cette opportunité de jolies couleurs et finit par avoir leur bénédiction.

S'ils savaient vraiment où ils m'envoyaient… J'en ris…

Je pense qu'ils voulaient que je change d'air après l' « accident », que je passe à autre chose, prenne un nouveau départ. Ils auraient vu dans cette aventure, sûrement, le meilleur moyen de me voir réaliser leurs vœux secrets.

Timmy a beaucoup pleuré, bien sûr, mais il s'en remettra je suppose…

Quant au Dr. Coben et à Jim …

Le premier, après ma dernière auscultation, m'adressa un franc sourire et me souhaita bonne chance dans ma nouvelle école avant de m'ébouriffer les cheveux et l'autre se contenta de veiller à ce que tout soit en ordre pour mon départ.

D'une certaine façon, rien que sa présence me réconfortait et atténuait d'un peu l'appréhension que je ressentais quant à me jeter dans le plus complet inconnu.

— Prends soin de toi surtout. Me dit-il à l'aéroport en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je me dégageai, émue :

— Au revoir Jim. Merci, merci pour tout.

Puis, se tenant au côté de ma famille, il me regarda m'éloigner, le visage aussi immuable qu'une pierre. Seuls ses yeux le trahissaient car je réussis à y lire, en me retournant, un éclat nouveau.

Soudain, une voix de femme nasillarde dans un haut parleur, nous indiqua qu'on était arrivé au Terminus.

Je me levai et étirai mes membres ankylosés. Je pris ma valise et deux sacs dans le porte-bagages puis, suivant le peu de personnes qui étaient restés jusqu'au terminus, je descendis dans le froid de cette journée automnale.

Je me félicitai d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de mettre un manteau. A compter de ce jour : Bye bye le temps clément et rayonnant de Spiritang, bonjour brouillard et pluie anglaise !

Je resserrai mon manteau autour de moi et ajustai le bandeau en satin émeraude dans mes cheveux. Malheureusement, même retenus, des mèches continuaient à voler en tous sens à cause d'un petit vent qui s'était levé.

Très vite, je renonçai à les ordonner.

— Miss Bell ?

— Oui ?

Une femme se tenait devant moi. Vêtue d'une robe simple mais élégante d'un beau violet, elle me regardait par-dessus ses lunettes avec insistance.

Ses cheveux châtains étaient retenus en un chignon souple. Je lui donnais la trentaine tout au plus, peut être plus car, je remarquai à sa façon de pincer sa bouche, quand elle ne parlait pas, apparaître de petites rides autour.

— Je suis Madame Lefèvre, se présenta t-elle. L'intendante de l'académie. Veuillez me suivre, Miss.

Il y avait un léger accent français dans son anglais.

Je la laissai me conduire jusqu'à une voiture noire où elle s'installa devant. Un homme en sortit, le chauffeur, et porta mes affaires au coffre avant de m'ouvrir la portière arrière et de la refermer derrière moi.

Le paysage était différent ici, avec moins de champs mais plus de collines et de forêts.

Après avoir dépassé plusieurs collines boisés, au loin je pus voir s'élever majestueusement un imposant château.

Très vite on arriva et le menton au ciel je complétai ébahie la demeure qui me dominait de toute sa hauteur.

Un château, rien que ça…

— Le directeur a demandé à vous voir, Miss Bell. Venez. Je vais vous conduire à son bureau.

— D'accord, merci.

Nous franchîmes l'immense porte d'entrée en bois de chêne lustrée et nous retrouvâmes dans le hall d'entrée.

J'étais impressionnée par autant de luxe et d'élégance.

Sous mes pas de beaux tapis dégradés de pourpre, au-dessus de ma tête un plafond richement décoré, en son centre un grand lustre en cristal délicat. La lumière du jour s'y répercuter et créer des tâches lumineuses dans l'air variant de couleurs. Devant moi un grand escalier permettait d'accéder aux étages.

Mais on sentait le château partagé en deux très distinctement.

A ma gauche puis à ma droite s'ouvraient deux couloirs dont je ne distinguai pas le débouché.

Mme Lefèvre n'emprunta aucune des deux voies, mais continuant tout droit, elle bifurqua à droite après l'escalier. Je la suivais de près. On passa dans une galerie où été accroché aux murs de très beaux tableaux que je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder.

Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise dans ce nouvel environnement et j'espérais profondément que cette sensation allait disparaître rapidement.

La galerie finissait devant une porte. Elle toqua.

— Entrez.

Mme Lefèvre s'effaça pour me laisser passer puis entra derrière moi.

— Mr. Le directeur, voici Miss Bell.

— Oh ! Très bien. Vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant. Merci Amanda.

Elle s'excusa et sortit en refermant la porte.

— Mais prenez donc un siège.

Ce que je fis.

Le directeur, Mr. Durch était debout devant une fenêtre et m'adressai un sourire aimable. C'était un homme grand aux épaules carrés, au visage sympathique. Il dégageait une certaine énergie positive et je me sentis à mon aise tout de suite.

— J'espère que votre voyage s'est bien passé.

— Euh…Oui

— Mais je suppose que vous êtes fatiguée maintenant.

— Un peu, c'est vrai.

Il s'assit à son bureau.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire court. Une autre personne se chargera de vous expliquer le fonctionnement de l'école et tout. Un ancien se charge de chaque nouveau venu ici. Des personnes se proposent pour cela ou bien nous en chargeons quelqu'un de confiance. Mais ne vous tracassez pas avec cela, quelqu'un a déjà demandé à être votre mentor cette année.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et m'adressa un sourire affable.

Quelqu'un avait demandé à s'occuper de moi ?... Qui ?

J'étais en même temps surprise et méfiante. Enfin… Je n'étais pas vraiment en position de discuter.

— Mais en attendant sa venue, je vais voir faire un petit « exposé ». L'académie forme en elle-même deux écoles. La Classe de jour avec ses élèves humains, et la Classe de nuit pour les vampires (Je tressaillis. Je n'aimais pas vraiment me voir dire que j'étais un vampire à part entière). Il est interdit aux élèves de la Night Class de se mêler à ceux du jour, sous peine de renvoi. Les salles de cours sont un terrain neutre que les deux par contre utilisent à horaires différents. Quoi d'autre…

J'avais vu du sérieux dans son regard au début de son petit discours mais je remarquai qu'il semblait totalement désinvolte par la suite. Il fronça un peu les sourcils en regardant ses doigts qui tambourinaient sur la table de son bureau en quête de sujets à aborder.

Je haussai les sourcils d'étonnement. Quel étrange directeur…

— Enfin bon. James n'omettra rien lui. Ah, oui ! Vous avez des questions ?

— Et bien, oui pas mal…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, me coupa t-il en passant au tutoiement. James t'expliquera tout ce que tu voudras savoir.

Je remarquai qu'il voulait se débarrasser au plus tôt de donner de longues explications et semblait vouloir tout déléguer à cette personne.

…James ?... Mon mentor ? …

Des questions, au fond, je n'avais que ça et pas seulement sur l'école, mais aussi sur ce nouveau monde dont je ne savais à peu près rien.

On toqua à la porte et entrait sans attendre de réponse.

— Ah ! Bonjour James.

Le visage du directeur s'anima à la vue du nouvel arrivant et lui indiqua de la main un siège à prendre.

Je me risquai un petit regard par-dessus mon épaule et retint mon souffle.

Je me sentis rougir et baisser la tête afin que mes cheveux viennent cacher cette soudaine rougeur.

Il était … Il était terriblement beau ! Enfin, beau était peut être de l'euphémisme en comparaison… En tout cas, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus, c'était un vampire.

— Bonjour.

Je ne compris pas sur le coup qu'il s'adressait à moi, jusqu'à ce que je remarque le silence qui attendait ma réponse.

Je rejetai quelques mèches de cheveux derrière mon épaule et évitai son regard.

— Bonjour.

Ma voix tremblait un peu, je toussai pour me redonner contenance.

Lui continua sur le même ton aimable. Sa voix était basse et chaude comme s'il parlait sur le ton de la confidence.

— Je m'appelle James Vandomn.

— Enchantée. Moi c'est Sia Bell.

Je relevai la tête un peu plus.

— Moi de même. Bienvenue à la A&D's Academy.

— Merci.

— Ah ! C'est vrai ! Je me disais bien avoir oublié quelque chose. En tout cas, bienvenue, bienvenue ! J'espère que tu te plairas parmi nous, ou du moins essaie quand même.

Mr. Durch rit d'un bon rire et je commençai à avoir une tout autre vision de lui…

— Lui avez-vous parlé des mentors au moins ?

— Oui, oui. Bien sûr.

Je regardai tour à tour les deux, sans m'attarder sur le vampire. J'étais perplexe.

James, ne semblait pas s'embarrasser de politesses superflues en s'adressant au directeur.

— Bien, maintenant, procédons au serment.

Il tendit la main pour prendre une feuille à côté de lui. Il la mit devant moi.

Je me penchai un peu pour lire de quoi il s'agissait mais avant de saisir son contenu, j'entendis le directeur s'éclaircir la gorge.

— Sia Bell, Promets-tu de respecter un régime sans sang humain, de faire tout ton possible pour participer de ton mieux afin de réaliser le projet qui nous tient à cœur, d'une cohabitation sans problèmes entre vampires et humains ? Et dans le cas d'un non respect à ce serment, serais-tu prête à accepter la sanction jugée convenable ?

Euh…

Puis il ajouta à voix basse à mon intention :

— Dis, oui je le jure.

— Oui, je le jure.

— Bien, reprit le directeur en posant devant moi un stylo. Signe maintenant en bas de la feuille. Elle reprend ce que je viens de te dire, en mots compliqués dû à la solennité de l'affaire.

Je parcourus quand même certaines closes de l'article, je jugeai au final que je pouvais signer en toute tranquillité. Ce que je fis.

Le directeur signa après moi, sous ma signature puis passa le stylo à James.

Je vis sa main tracer une signature que je reconnus, à mon propre étonnement, comme étant celle qui accompagnait celle du directeur Durch, en bas de la lettre.

Il reposa le stylo et le directeur rangea la feuille dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Ensuite, James se tourna vers moi.

— Tu dois être fatiguée.

Il se leva.

— Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Je me levai à mon tour.

— Au revoir Mr. et merci pour tout.

— Reposez vous bien Miss Bell.

Sans attendre qu'on soit sortis, il alluma un cigare et commença à le fumer, nous regardant par-dessus la fumée avec un regard pénétrant.

Il était définitivement, pour moi, peu commun.

James m'attendait dehors, je l'y retrouvai et nous traversâmes la galerie en silence. Nous nous retrouvâmes vite dans le hall puis, il prit le long couloir de droite si l'on se référait à la porte d'entrée.

— La partie Ouest est réservée aux dortoirs, Salle à manger et autres pièces d'agrément aux humains. Par contre la partie Est est, elle, réservée à nous autres. Les dortoirs sont au fond. Tu,…Excuse moi, je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ?

Il s'arrêta et me lança un regard interrogateur, attendant ma réponse.

Je m'arrêtai aussi et le regardai pour la première fois.

Il devait faire dans les un mètre quatre vingt-sept et portait ce qui devait être l'uniforme de l'école : un ensemble pantalon/veste noir avec une chemise blanche et cravate noire rayée en diagonale d'argent. Sur la veste était brodé en argent le sigle de l'académie « A&D » avec les trois caractères entremêlés joliment.

Il avait les cheveux noirs, quelques mèches lui tombaient sur le front contrastant avec sa peau immaculée blanche.

Il se tenait droit, noble et élégant. Je me rappelais que tous les élèves de la Night Class étaient de noble naissance.

Lorsque mon regard accrocha le sien, je déglutis.

Ils avaient les yeux d'un bleu profond, pailletés d'argent. Son regard était calme, devait transparaitre la plupart du temps l'indifférence à mon avis. Mais là, il me regardait lui aussi.

Je me rappelais à temps de respirer et détournai tant bien que mal la tête.

— Oui…euh…bien sûr…

— Merci. Tu peux m'appeler James aussi si tu veux.

— Ok

Nous nous étions remis à marcher. J'avais les joues toutes chaudes. Il reprit où il s'était arrêté :

— Tu as déjà dût lire le règlement, je ne vais pas revenir dessus, ce serait répétitif.

Il sourit.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'habitueras très vite au rythme de la Night Class, ainsi que celui de façon général de l'Académie. Ce qui te posera par contre problème c'est ton retard quant aux cours. Nous avons commencé le 1er Septembre. Tu as presque deux semaines de retard. Je t'aiderai à rattraper les cours que tu as ratés.

— Merci.

— Ce n'est rien. Fit-il.

Vraiment, je lui étais reconnaissante de s'occuper ainsi de moi.

J'étais seule ici, perdue de toute évidence de cette Académie, dans le monde de la nuit. J'étais vraiment contente qu'il y est au moins quelqu'un qui ne me rejettera pas mais sera là. Il aurait pu tout au plus, me faire découvrir l'école m'en parler un peu, c'est tout. Je ne le connaissais pas bien sûr, mais je me dis que même si l'on ne devenait pas amis, il sera quand même là.

Mon Mentor.

De plus c'était lui qui avait choisi de l'être. Ca m'intriguait beaucoup mais ne me dérangeait pas.

L'idée de Mentors me paraissait bien pensée. Quelqu'un surveillait de près un nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'on fut sûr qu'il s'adapte bien et ne causera pas d'accidents malencontreux. Vaut mieux prévenir que guérir enfin de compte.

De plus le nouveau aussi y gagnait, à ne pas être seul, perdu…

Résultat des courses : tout le monde y gagnait.

Soudain, James s'arrêta devant une porte. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on était arrivés. Il tourna la poignée.

— Et voilà ta chambre.

Il entra et je le suivis à l'intérieur.

C'était une très belle chambre aux murs lavande. Je remarquai deux lits. J'allais donc partager ma chambre. Il y avait aussi deux bureaux. Deux armoires et une porte qui menait sans doute à la salle de bain.

— Tu partages ta chambre avec Roxane Heigl. Elle a été appelée par sa famille et ne reviendra que d'ici quelques jours. Pour le moment tu as la chambre pour toi toute seule. Mets-toi à l'aise. Je te laisse. Essaie de dormir un peu. Le diner est servit à 4h (du matin).

— Merci encore.

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

— A toute à l'heure, Sia.

Je frissonnai en entendant mon prénom dans sa bouche. Il sortit et je me retrouvai toute seule dans la chambre violette.

Mes bagages avaient été déposés au pied d'un lit. Je supposai que ça devait être le mien. D'ailleurs, sur la petite commode de l'autre, il y avait un cadre photo avec une photo à l'intérieur et d'autres effets personnels. Sur la photo, on pouvait voir un gros matou gris dans les bras frêles et gracieux d'une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn, quelques tâches de rousseurs sur les pommettes, le teint laiteux. Elle portait une simple robe bleu-ciel, du même bleu que ses yeux. La photo était prise de nuit. Evidemment…

Ca devait être elle Roxane.

J'enlevai mon manteau blanc qui maintenant me tenait trop chaud et me postai devant le miroir à pied de la chambre. Je me regardai longtemps, enlevai mon bandeau puis du bout des doigts me mis à arranger mes cheveux d'un geste presque mécanique.

J'étais fatiguée. Trop d'émotions en une seule journée. Je m'assis sur mon lit et enlevai mes bottes, ensuite je m'allongeais complètement sur le lit. Je contemplai le plafond de longues minutes, à tenter assimiler tout ce qui m'était arrivée cette journée.

L'Angleterre, l'académie, Mme Lefèvre, le directeur, et James…

J'avais encore pas mal de questions qui me trottaient dans la tête, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour y penser. Dans ma tête, la journée défilait simplement.

Je me levai un peu trop brusquement, et pris mon sac. Je réglai l'alarme de réveil de mon portable pour minuit (une nouveauté pour moi). Il était 5h de l'après-midi. Je considérai mes vêtements d'un regard et finis par convenir qu'ils ne me gêneraient pas trop pour dormir. J'avais en plus trop la flemme d'ouvrir ma valise.

Je finis par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves pour me réveiller dans la plus totale des obscurités.

Je voyais très bien dans la pénombre, mais j'allumais la lumière quand même. Le noir c'était trop triste.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain que je découvrais pour la première fois.

Assez grande, avec un grand miroir au mur, une douche, une baignoire. Des motifs sympas ornaient les murs. Des tapis moelleux couvraient le sol.

J'étais vraiment aux anges ! Je me lavai le visage en me promettant de prendre un bain digne de ce nom après.

Je n'avais plus besoin de mes lunettes. Je les rangeai alors dans leur boîte que je glissai dans mon sac.

Je me dirigeai après vers ma valise que je hissai sur le lit, l'ouvrit et en sortit mes vêtements.

En voulant les ranger dans mon armoire, je trouvai trois uniformes filles dans des sacs en plastiques.

Je posai mes vêtements sur une étagère et décrochai un uniforme. Je le sortis de son sac en plastique et le regardai.

Il était semblable à celui que portait James, sauf qu'on avait une jupe.

Je décidai de le mettre pour voir comment il m'allait.

Devant la glace je regardais le résultat : je ressemblai plus à une élève comme ça, de plus j'aimais beaucoup, discret et joli. La jupe m'arrivait un peu au dessus du genou.

Je continuai à ranger mes affaires jusqu'à ce qu'une horloge sonne au loin 4h.

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passait et me dépêchai de mettre des bas noires et mes bottes.

Un dernier coup d'œil dans la glace et je sortis.

Petit détail qui a quand même son importance : où se trouvait la salle à manger ?

James n'avait pas pensé à m'indiquer le chemin et n'ayant fait aucune attention, tout à l'heure, par où nous sommes passés, j'étais comme qui dirait perdue.

Dans cet immense château…

Super ! Il n'aurait manqué que ça, j'allais vraiment être en retard à ce rythme.

Dos à la porte fermée de ma chambre je regardai à droite à gauche.

Tout était calme par ici. Les élèves devaient déjà être descendus…

Je fermai les yeux et étendais mon ouïe plus loin.

Divers sons me parvenait mais je ne cherchais qu'une source de bavardages importante.

Lorsque je l'eus trouvais je suivis le bruit.

Bien avant de déboucher quelque part, je me retrouvais dans les rangs d'élèves se rendant aussi à la Salle à manger.

Dans mon uniforme, je me mêlais sans difficultés à la masse. Autour de moi il y avait de très belles personnes, parlant, riant ensemble. D'autres encore, marchaient seul, dans leurs pensées.

Personne ne me prêta attention, ni même un regard.

La salle à manger était immense, avec une porte à double battants. Les tables étaient placées sans ordre particulier, avec une nappe pourpre, des couverts scintillants et des chaises ouvragés.

Les élèves avaient déjà commencé à s'installer avec leurs plateaux.

Je remarquai qu'au fond de la pièce, sur une grande table, longue et rectangulaire, était dressé un véritable festin. Des élèves, plateau à la main, s'y servaient avant de rejoindre leurs amis déjà attablés.

Une lumière basse éclairait la pièce et les rideaux écarlates n'étaient pas tirés sur les grandes fenêtres, laissant entrer ainsi la lumière blafarde de la lune.

J'étais restée plantée là, à regarder ce petit monde de vampires aristocrates, dans leur faste et luxe intimes. Balayant la pièce des yeux, je vis James assis sur une belle chaise à haut dossier doré, se démarquant des autres. Il avait un verre à la main au contenu écarlate. Il le tenait, désinvolte, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et me regardait de sous ses cils.

Il était magnifique à siéger ainsi, mais ses camarades n'étaient pas de reste.

A sa table, il y avait aussi un garçon blond, assis près de lui, un autre aux boucles rousses et une fille aux longs cheveux châtains. Des chaises autour de leur table étaient vides et laissaient supposés qu'il manquait du monde à l'appel. En tout quatre chaises attendaient encore leur propriétaire.

Je vis que James regardait toujours dans ma direction, ses lèvres bougèrent un peu, à peine et le garçon blond se leva, pour se retrouver et se diriger vers moi.

Je reculai d'un pas, sans m'en rendre compte, lui s'avançait souriant et charmant.

— Bonsoir. Me dit-il, lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur.

— Bonsoir.

— Je m'appelle Daniel Mckenzie. Vice- président des élèves de la Night Class. Mais appelle-moi Dan, ou Danny ou juste Daniel…enfin comme tu veux. Tu verras que je peux avoir beaucoup de surnoms.

Il me lança un petit sourire et reprit sa tirade.

— Le buffet c'est par ici, viens.

Je le suivis en empreintant un chemin où il n'était pas la peine de contourner les tables et donnait directement sur le dit buffet.

Il me tendit un plateau et en prit pour lui-même sur le coup, parlant toujours de choses et d'autres. Des cours, des professeurs, de son plat préféré, d'une anecdote qui lui était arrivé…

Tout en me servant de salade et de poulet, je me rendis compte que j'avais vraiment faim, j'ajoutai donc des frites et un morceau de pizza. Je pris une pomme aussi.

— James t'a prise sous son aile à ce que j'en sais. Il ne fait pas ça d'habitude mais il fait ce qu'il veut au fond, n'est ce pas ?

Je jetai un regard à la table de ce dernier, où il n'était plus qu'avec la fille aux longs cheveux installée à quelques chaises de lui.

— James, c'est le président des élèves, je ne suis que son second.

Il rit. Ah ! Je comprenais maintenant le coup de la chaise. Mais ce n'était pas un peu trop ? Enfin pour moi, oui.

Je ne devais savoir qu'après que dans le monde de la nuit, tout ne fonctionnait qu'à la hiérarchie et aux apparences…

— Alors blondinet ? On drague déjà la nouvelle ?

Je sursautai, le garçon aux cheveux roux se tenait derrière moi. Sur le coup, je compris la remarque de Daniel sur ses « surnoms ». Le rouge me monta aux joues lorsqu'en me retournant, je surpris le regard délavé du dernier venu parcourir mon corps sans se gêner.

— Très drôle Kleves. Répliqua Daniel.

Il lança un petit rire moqueur et retourna à sa tâche première qui consistait à ce que j'en vis : remplir le plus que possible un plateau.

— Euh… Commença Dan. Tu comptes manger tout ça ?

— Hein ? Bien sûr que non. La plus grande partie est pour le président, moi je prends le reste.

— Et bien, je crois que tu t'es fait coiffer au poteau si tu tenais à lui apporter son diner. Regarde. Shuri le lui a déjà apporté.

— QUOI ?! Encore ! C'est trop injuste ! Elle fait comment pour toujours me devancer ?

Il soupira et tout penaud reposa la majorité de la nourriture. Puis se dirigea à pas lourds vers leur table commune.

J'étais stupéfaite.

— Il y a une course pour qui servirait James le premier ? m'étonnai-je.

— Pas du tout, tu n'y es pas.

Il rit.

— Mais Georges ( Kleves) essaie toujours de lui rendre service, sans que ce dernier ne lui ait rien demandé.

— Il ne pourrait pas se servir tout seul ? La table n'est pas si loin que ça… Marmonnai-je

Son sourire se glaça, pour disparaître.

— Je sais que tu es nouvelle ici, mais juste un conseil : Que personne d'autre ne t'entende dire des choses, disons, pas très convenable à dire, critiques ou autre, sur James.

Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux, pas très à l'aise.

Je m'étais empourprée à ses mots.

— Je… Je suis désolé. J'ai pensé haut sans m'en rendre compte et mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée d'une certaine façon.

J'avais honte de l'avoir critiqué alors que je ne le connaissais pas, qu'il m'avait rien fait et alors qu'il avait été si gentil avec moi.

— Oublie, s'il te plait ce que j'ai dit.

— Ca va, ce n'est rien. Je disais ça pour toi.

Je pense que ma remarque a vraiment plombé l'ambiance entre nous. Il me lançait à présent un regard indéchiffrable.

— Tu devrais aller dîner maintenant. Lui dis-je.

Il me regarda faire un pas.

— Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ?

Je le regardai, puis regardai la table où maintenant presque tout le monde était attablé.

En voyant James manger, je repensai à ce que j'avais dit et rougit un peu avant de détourner la tête.

— Merci, mais je préfère m'asseoir toute seule pour cette fois.

Il hocha la tête et me tournant le dos se dirigea vers sa table.

Je m'installai à une petite table près de la fenêtre, par où je pouvais voir la lune. Elle était presque pleine et rayonnait dans le ciel nocturne au milieu des étoiles.

Je soupirai.

Je me mis à manger sans grand entrain, l'appétit coupé.

Dan m'avait remise à ma place tout à l'heure, je m'en rendais compte.

Président, Vice-président….

Et moi qui étais-je? Personne. J'aurais bien fait de me la boucler.

Voilà qu'une autre société m'était imposée, sans qu'elle soit détachée tant que ça de celle qui régissait la communauté de la nuit.

Mais le fait est que je n'étais personne dans les deux cas. Ex-humaine, future Level E ou nouvelle élève paumée…Personne.

Je vis à la table près de moi, un couple se portant un toast avec de jolis verres à pied, des bloody cachets dissous à l'intérieur teintant l'eau en rouge soutenu.

C'était sur toutes les tables, la boisson la plus répandue.

J'avais soif aussi et je regrettai de ne pas en avoir pris. J'en prendrai après, ça pouvait attendre.

Je ne trouvai rien d'autre à faire que d'examiner mes camarades. D'une table à une autre, mon regard papillonna. Aux regards croisés je rougissais malgré moi, la personne finissait par détourner le regard, indifférente, comme si elle avait fixé le vide pendant un quart de seconde.

Sentaient-ils déjà que je n'avais pas de rang propre ? Autant que moi, sous leur emprise, je sentais qu'ils m'étaient supérieurs ?

Je reposai ma fourchette et repoussai mon assiette. Je n'avais plus faim mais j'avais vraiment soif.

Je me dirigeai vers la table où dans un coin plusieurs carafes au contenu rouge étaient posées. De jolis verres à pied s'alignaient à côté. Il y avait aussi des carafes d'eau, de limonades et de jus divers. Sur le côté, un plat profond contenait des bloody cachets.

Je me servis et pris des bloody cachets aussi au cas où, puis revient vers ma table.

Je croisai le regard de James en y allant et baissai la tête rapidement manquant de reverser mon verre. Je me demandais si Daniel lui avait rapporté mes propos. J'espérai vivement que non.

Assise à ma place, je repris mon observation des élèves, choisissant cette fois comme cible la table de James.

J'essayai d'être discrète autant que possible, en buvant à petites gorgées le liquide rouge.

Deux chaises étaient restées vides quand même. Les deux derniers à s'être installés à table était un garçon qui me tournait le dos. Je ne voyais de lui que ses cheveux cendrés coupés très courts. L'autre était une fille à la crinière blonde savamment bouclés. Elle avait un visage en cœur et des joues rondes et semblait en grande conversation avec l'autre fille assise à côté d'elle.

James tendait une oreille distraite au monologue de Georges, coupé parfois par Daniel ou le mec aux cheveux courts.

Ils devaient être tous amis et semblaient bien s'entendre…

D'ailleurs partout où je regardais, je remarquai qu'à chaque table, il y avait un groupe, une bande d'amis. Parlant entre eux, ne se préoccupant de choses extérieures.

Il y avait aussi des exceptions. Certaines personnes, comme moi, étaient assises seules, à l'écart, préférant sans doute leur solitude. Il y avait aussi des couples isolés, parlant peu, se dévorant du regard, comme le couple à la table voisine de la mienne.

Bien sûr, pour eux, c'était un choix qui leur convenait parfaitement. Pour moi c'était autre chose…

Mais n'avais-je pas rejeté l'invitation de Daniel à me joindre à eux ? …

Au fond, il n'y avait que moi à blâmer. Pas la peine donc, de me lamenter sur ma solitude…

J'avalai trois Bloody cachets après avoir fini mon verre (Je n'en avais pris aucun depuis le matin). Soudain, doucement, James se leva de table, alors comme un seul homme, les membres de son groupe, se levèrent aussi. Ils avaient tous fini et devaient n'avoir attendu que lui pour partir aussi.

J'avais remarqué, qu'il avait très peu mangé, buvant par contre beaucoup de la boisson écarlate.

Le bruit des conversations baissa tout à coup aussi, sans pour autant faire silence, jusqu'à ce que le groupe sorte de la Salle. Alors les conversations reprirent, comme si de rien n'était.

Avant de sortir, James, m'avait regardé un bref instant par-dessus son épaule, avant de se détourner impavide, ouvrant la marche.

La salle à manger commençait à se vider petit à petit et je décidai de rejoindre ma chambre aussi.

Je remarquai que personne ne débarrassait sa table, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné tant que ça qu'il y est des domestiques qui passent derrière. Je laissai donc mon plateau.

Ayant mémorisé le chemin cette fois, je ne tardais pas à retrouver la sérénité de la chambre violette.

J'allais à la fenêtre et restai là à contempler le parc en contre bas, la forme sombre de la forêt s'étendait plus loin.

Mon portable sonna à cet instant. C'était mes parents, qui se relayaient le combiné pour me parler tout à tour. Avec le décalage horaire, il était 8h du matin là bas.

— Alors, tu as fait bon voyage ? Comment tu trouves ton école ? Tu es bien installée ? Comment sont les gens là-bas ? Tu as mangé ?...

Et d'autres questions qui n'en finissaient pas.

J'étais contente d'entendre leur voix, ça me réchauffait le cœur et me faisait du bien. Je me pris à répondre à chacune de leurs interminables questions, mentant la plupart du temps mais bon. Tant que ça leur faisait plaisir de m'entendre…

Sur le coup, je me sentis nostalgique pour tout ce que j'avais laissé là bas, mon humanité d'autre part.

Les souvenirs qui me revenaient, si chaleureux en eux-mêmes se cognaient à une réalité tout ce qu'il y avait de peu chaleureux.

Après avoir raccroché, je finis de ranger mes affaires et allai me couler un bon bain, dans lequel je me glissai en poussant un soupir de contentement. Il y avait tout pour rendre ce bain agréable : à côté était posé en ordre, des crèmes diverses, shampoings, sels de bains parfumés, etc…

La mousse m'arrivait aux épaules et en jouant avec, sans y penser, je continuai à réfléchir à ma nouvelle vie.

Demain, je commencerai les cours. Il me fallait aussi chercher mes manuels et mon emploi du temps.

En repensant aux élèves, je soupirai. Je finis par convenir que pour vivre parmi eux, mieux valait être aussi discrète que possible.

Promis. Plus de remarques, critiques sur ces êtres parfaits, si suffisants et arrogants. Bon, bon…Qu'est ce que je venais de dire, là ?... Oups…

Mais entre toutes ces personnes, James était pour moi un vrai mystère.

Ayant remarqué comment il était traité, je me demandais pourquoi il n'avait pas jugé bon de me dire que c'était le président. Enfin, bon.

Peut être ne voulait-il pas faire étalage de son rang comme ça…

J'aimais bien l'idée. Je préférais me le représenter comme étant modeste, que quelqu'un d'aussi prétentieux et suffisant que les autres, dût à son rang. La grande masse des élèves, je ne l'aimais pas pour ce qu'elle était ou sûrement pour comment elle me traiterait, alors lui, je voulais le dissocier le plus que possible d'eux.

Pourquoi ? Avec Daniel, ils avaient été les seuls à me parler vraiment. Et Daniel, je pense que c'est parce qu'il le lui avait demandé, enfin je ne sais pas…

En tout cas, il était maintenant mon mentor et j'allais faire avec.

Ce qu'il me fallait graver dans mon esprit, c'est que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, pour qu'il n'ait aucune valeur non plus. Il me fallait simplement tourner dans le moule, comme les autres, me faire discrète, aussi longtemps que j'allais rester ici.

Je pris une inspiration et plongeai ma tête sous l'eau. En ouvrant les yeux, je distinguai le manteau de mousse qui me surplombait.

Je reviens à la surface et sortis de la baignoire.

Après m'être sécher et avoir mis une chemise légère pour dormir (ce qui devait être fait à cette heure pour moi) je me glissai dans mon lit et commençai à lire un livre que j'avais trouvé dans la petite bibliothèque de la chambre.

C'était un roman à l'eau de rose, quelque chose de facile à lire, qui ne requérait pas beaucoup de concentration de ma part.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel à présent et j'avais presque terminé mon roman.

Je le reposai et allai fermer les rideaux avant de m'endormir vers midi.

Il ferma les yeux. Et il la revit.

Montant les marches menant à la porte d'entrée, alors qu'il était adossé à un arbre non loin de là. Emmitouflée dans son manteau de neige, ses cheveux sombres dansant dans son dos.

Il lui avait parlé, avait entendu sa voix, avait plongé son regard dans le sien…

Il soupira.

 **Fin du chapitre 4.**


	5. Ai-je un coeur de glace?

**Description:**

« Deux moitiés identiques font un. Si l'une devait à en reconnaître une autre, l'autre finira bien par le reconnaître également.  
Tout être a une âme sœur, même les humains, bien qu'ils soient bornés la plupart du temps à ça.  
Nous autres, vampires, grâce à nos sens ou au besoin de partager la vie de quelqu'un le long de notre longue vie, y arrivons plus aisément.  
Ce qu'on appelle chez nous coup de foudre : N'est que l'appel à l'autre ou la réception de son appel à lui.  
Moi aussi, j'ai une âme sœur… »

Sia Bell a été mordu l'été de ses quinze ans. Condamnée en sursis, elle craint et attend le moment où elle deviendrait Level E, afin de mourir de la main d'un Hunter.  
Cette destinée l'horrifie. Mais plus que ça, elle ne se supporte plus, se déteste, déteste ce qu'elle représente.  
Ses pulsions devenant de plus en plus fréquentes, elle quitte sa famille, pour aller dans un pensionnat pas comme les autres.  
Et lui dans tout ça ? …  
Je vous laisse découvrir ! ^.^

 **Crédits:**

Mon histoire est essentiellement basée sur l'univers de Matsuri Hino dans Vampire Knight.  
Même si les personnages sortent tous de mon imagination, ils ont quelques similitudes avec les siens.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Ai-je un cœur de glace ?**

* * *

Quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez, le grattouillait, le dérangeait. Il amorce un mouvement pathétique de la tête pour déloger l'intrus persistant. La chose s'insinuant dans sa bouche maintenant, commença à l'étouffer, assez pour le réveiller complètement.  
De ses yeux grands ouverts, à demi redressé dans son lit, il lança un regard assassin à la masse de boucles brunes de la jeune fille qui dormait à côté de lui.  
Il se passe la main dans ses cheveux. Alicia ? Justine ?... Peu importe…  
Il mit un t-shirt qui traînait à portée de main, par-dessus son caleçon et alla tirer les rideaux.  
Le ciel se teintait des douces couleurs du crépuscule.

\- Hey… Tu devrais rentrer, il va bientôt faire nuit.

La fille se contenta de dire quelque chose d'intelligible, le son ressemblant étrangement à une collision entre un grognement et un soupir.  
Elle commençait à l'agacer sérieusement…  
Il la secoua doucement mais fermement par l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

-Georgie ? souffla-t-elle

Il roula des yeux.

\- Mmmm…

\- Il est quel heure ? Oh mon dieu ! J'ai raté toute une journée de cours ! fit-elle affolée en regardant son téléphone portable qui trainait par terre. Comment j'ai pu … ?

Elle se retourna vers Georges qui adossait au mur la regardait, inexpressif, ramasser ses vêtements disperser çà et là dans sa chambre.  
\- Je … C'était… Elle rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux et regarda par terre.

\- De rien. Il la regarda fixement avec son sourire au coin et ses yeux plissés

-Je veux dire… J'ai pas l'habitude de ..enfin… de…  
\- De one night stand ? Coups? T'éclater un peu dans la vie ?

Elle rougit encore plus si cela était possible et le fusilla du regard.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, trésor, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle, on remettra ça bientôt. Il l'embrassa et malgré ses vêtements toujours serrés contre son soutien-gorge, elle lui rendit son baiser passionnément.

\- Allez zou, je vais me préparer pour aller en cours. Attends-moi je vais prendre une douche vite fait.

Il la laissa s'habiller et essayer de dompter ses cheveux autant que faire se peut pour se constituer une image un tant soit peu présentable.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre un nom sur son visage. C'était une nouvelle. En général, il préférait s'en tenir à des plans réguliers. Quelques étudiantes de la Day Class et deux, trois vampires… Les habituées, ne lui faisaient pas le coup de dormir tard avec lui, elles avaient vite compris que ça lui tapait sur le système de les réveiller, et de leur tenir la main jusqu'à la porte… Elles s'en allaient généralement avant son réveil… Non, elles étaient définitivement beaucoup plus perspicaces et lui faciliter la vie… Les filles…. Elles ont tendance à toujours tout compliquer … Ah… Si seulement elles étaient toutes comme Claryssa. Il tourna son visage vers le jet d'eau chaud et souris entre les rigoles qui coulait et gouttait sur son menton. Claryssa… Avec sa poitrine généreuse, son carré blond et ses yeux de biches… Il l'avait un peu délaissé ces derniers temps… Il faudra qu'il se rattrape.

Il coupa l'eau, se sécha et une serviette nouer autour des reins, retourna dans sa chambre récupérer son uniforme.

\- Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain si tu veux

Elle fila et ferma la porte derrière.

Il jura, il venait de se rappeler comment il avait rencontré la fille… A la base, il était à la bibliothèque pour finir le devoir qu'il devait rendre, techniquement aujourd'hui… Continuant à jurer dans sa barbe, il fouilla dans son sac pour ressortir cahiers et papiers, notamment la triste feuille où son nom et celui de la matière du cours le narguaient, et qui aurait dû être son devoir terminé.

La feuille gela dans sa main, une fine couche de glace recouvrait chaque parcelle et des volutes s'élevaient près de sa surface. Il sera le poing et la feuille vola en éclat.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ce bruit-là ? lui demanda la fille en sortant de la salle de bain  
-Rien du tout, dit-il. On y va ?

Il s'arrêta devant un miroir passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux perdaient de leur couleur écarlate et redevenaient bleus. Il haussa les épaules, il trouvera bien un moyen pour le rendre après.

\- Tu m'appelleras n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas

\- N'est-ce pas ? répéta-t-elle en tirant sur sa cravate, un peu trop fort pour l'attirer vers elle.

Elle était petite de taille et il dut se pencher pour l'embrasser sur le pas de la porte.

\- Bien sûr.

Elle sourit et perdit son sourire en voyant une élève de la night class pointée devant eux. Elle lança un regard à Georges et partit de son côté sans un regard en arrière.

Il sourit d'un grand sourire qui découvrait toutes ses dents, blanches, parfaites pour une pub de dentifrices. Il venait de reconnaitre la personne qui se tenait devant lui. C'était la nouvelle.  
Elle se tenait là, légèrement embarrassée.

-Bonjour, je crois qu'on ne s'est pas encore présenté, toi et moi. Georges Kleves et toi tu dois être…  
Il s'avança vers elle les mains dans les poches, le sourire au coin et lui présenta sa main à serrer une fois à sa hauteur.  
\- Sia Bell. Désolée je ne voulais pas vous interrompre ta petite –amie et toi.  
\- Ma petite amie ? Il était presque étonné qu'on se réfère à cette fille dont il ne se rappelait même pas le nom comme de petite amie. C'était une idée tellement ridicule qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire la tête renversée en arrière.

Sia devant lui paraissait vexée, elle se pinça les lèvres et esquissa un mouvement pour partir.

Il lui barra la route, se rapprocha et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie, d'ailleurs je n'en ai pas… Alors maintenant que tu connais ma chambre, il indiqua la porte d'un mouvement de tête, tu es la bienvenue pour passer faire un coucou quand tu veux.

Il se recula et souris en la voyant s'énerver.

\- Je rigole. Mais vraiment comment tu t'es retrouvée dans le dortoir des garçons ?

Les sourcils toujours froncés elle lui répondit :  
\- Je me suis perdue, j'ai pris la mauvaise porte et me suis dit qu'il y a une sortie de l'autre côté également… Je dois aller à la direction récupérer mon emploi du temps avant le début des cours et j'ai la nette impression que je serais en retard à ce rythme…

Il la regarda longuement avant de commencer à marcher droit devant lui. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas.

-Tu viens ou quoi ?  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé, je peux me débrouiller… Elle avait toujours les sourcils froncés et lui jetait un regard indécis.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, tu ne connais pas le château, tu risques d'arriver à la direction à la tombée de la nuit et en cours à l'aube…

Il lui lança un autre regard par-dessus son épaule.

-Alors tu viens ?

Elle le suivit en silence. Ils finirent par sortir du dortoir et commencèrent à longer une suite de couloirs. Par les fenêtres et baies vitrées qui ponctuaient leur marche silencieuse, on voyait un lac et la lisière d'une forêt dense. Elle n'avait pas encore vu cette partie du parc, encore moins du château.

\- T'inquiètes pas tu arriveras vite fait à t'y faire. Allez je te donne, trois jours pour retrouver les salles des cours comme une grande.  
\- N'importe quoi, ce n'est pas aussi compliqué que ça… j'y arriverais très bien dès demain. Toute seule. Ajoute-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.  
\- On parie ? J'adore les paris… Un baiser si tu perds ? Il la regardait. Ses yeux brillaient de malice avec son éternel sourire au coin.

Elle accéléra le pas et ne répondit rien.

\- D'ailleurs tu pourrais le faire dès maintenant pour me remercier.  
\- Tu n'étais pas obligé et je ne t'ai rien demandé je te rappelle.  
\- Allez quoi, c'est quand même moi qui fait tout le boulot de ton mentor, non ? D'ailleurs il est où ?

Ils montèrent un escalier serré, qui les obligeait à marcher l'un derrière l'autre.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je le verrais surement en cours, on s'est parlé hier quand je suis arrivée à l'académie.  
\- Vraiment ? Il te fera surement la visite guidée du château plus tard. Essoufflé, ses paroles étaient entrecoupées. D'ailleurs c'est qui déjà ?  
\- James  
\- James comment ? En se concentrant sur les dernières marches de l'escalier et en passant en revue les six James qu'il y avait dans l'école et se demandant qui s'était retrouvé avec la corvée de mentor cette fois.  
-James Vandomn. Héé !  
Il s'était arrêté et elle l'avait percuté de plein fouet. Elle tenait son nez entre les mains pour atténuer la douleur.  
\- Quoi ? Il se tourna vers elle

Si elle n'avait pas aussi mal au nez, elle l'aurait surement trouvé comique.

-Pourquoi le président s'occuperait personnellement de toi ? La stupeur sur son visage se chamaillait à l'étonnement et la colère ou à autre chose qui s'y rapprochait.

\- je n'en sais rien moi… Tu vas rester planter là où tu vas me conduire à la direction ? Elle le regarda en palpant son nez délicatement pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas cassé.

Les dents serrées, il monta les dernières marches. Après 5 min ils étaient devant une porte vitrée qui portait en grandes lettres « Direction » et plus bas était mentionné : Amanda Lefèvre, directrice-adjointe.

\- Et bien… Merci. Sia s'apprêtait à s'en allait quand il la retint par le bras. Dès qu'elle se retourna il la lâcha.  
\- Ecoutes, commença-t-il, les mains dans les poches, le regard fuyant… Je m'excuse pour… mon comportement de tout à l'heure. J'espère que tu n'en parleras pas au Président…

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de rapporter quoique ce soit. Merci en tout cas de m'avoir aidé.

Elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte quand il lui lança :

\- Qui es-tu ?  
\- Pardon ? lui demanda-t-elle étonnée. Je ne comprends pas…  
\- Pour qu'il se propose en tant que mentor, c'est que tu es plus qu'il n'y parait.  
Il commençait sérieusement à être intrigué par cette fille. Il haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos… Enfin peu importe, James fait ce qu'il veut, non ? Et je ne suis pas assez bête pour m'en mêler. Bonne soirée.

Il la laissa là et continua son chemin. Un fois arrivé à la salle à manger, il remarqua que tout le monde se levait de table pour aller en cours. Il faucha un croissant sur le buffet et alla rejoindre les autres.  
James parlait avec Daniel de choses et d'autres en relation avec le conseil des élèves. Georges se glissa à côté de Ciara. Elle lui jeta son regard condescendant dont elle avait le secret, quelque chose qui vous faisait douter d'avoir ou pas le droit de vous adresser à elle ou même juste de vivre et respirer le même air qu'elle. Ses longs cheveux châtains se balançaient avec grâce dans son dos alors qu'elle essayait de rattraper James et Daniel pour être à la même hauteur.

\- Hé ! Attends !  
\- Bonjour Kleves, alors on s'est réveillé du mauvais pied ce matin ?  
\- Je pète la forme plutôt. Il intercepta le regard au coin qu'elle lança à James. D'ailleurs j'ai des news  
\- Qui te dit que ça peut m'intéresser ?  
\- Oh ! Je suis absolument sûr que ça va t'intéresser. Il lui lança un grand sourire et lança un regard à James à son tour.

Il la sentait assez intriguée pour faire disparaitre le ton condescendant dans sa voix.  
\- Dis toujours, commença-t-elle

A ce moment, il arrivèrent au Hall qui distribuait la plupart des salles de cours et où en général des filles de la Day Class attendaient pour leur parler, fondant au moindre sourire de la part des garçons de la Night Class… De petits papillons aveuglés par la lumière et si facilement pris au piège.  
Dans le petit groupe, Georges remarqua une tête blonde, une coupe carré… Claryssa.  
Elle se tenait en retrait de son groupe d'amies qu'elle accompagnait. Le snobant de toute sa splendeur. Il laissa Ciara plantée là et s'approcha d'elle.

Elle le laissa jouer avec une mèche de cheveux  
\- Tu m'as manqué, tu sais… lui souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il entendit les exclamations des filles de la Day Class et leurs gloussements (Elles ne pouvaient pas se taire ? )

\- Viens me voir dans la matinée demain.  
Elle sourit, elle faisait souvent la dure à cuir mais il savait qu'elle tenait à lui, il tenait à elle aussi, enfin… à sa façon…  
Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua une masse de boucles brunes qui s'en allait en courant et entendit un : « Ellie ! » qui commençait à se perdre au loin, d'une fille qui essayait de la rattraper.

Ellie, oui c'était ça…

Ciara avait retrouvé et son regard condescendant et son ton froid.  
\- Tu me dégoutes vraiment Kleves.

\- C'est gentil… Je vais essayer de bien le prendre…  
Il croisa à ce moment le regard de James.

Contrairement à Ciara, le regard que lance James généralement quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas avait de quoi donner envie de se tuer… tout plutôt que de soutenir son regard…  
C'était de notoriété publique que James condamnait les relations humains/ vampires pour le bon fonctionnement de la Night Class.

\- Tu vois le truc dont je voulais te parler ? Et bien comme tu as été aussi adorable avec moi, je vais te laisser le découvrir par toi-même. Je n'aimerai rater ta tête pour rien au monde.

Il s'éloigna de Ciara et entra dans la salle de cours le premier.

Il alla s'installer, pour une fois le plus loin de la place habituelle de James et attendit que le cours commence, s'ennuyant déjà…

Le professeur d'histoire était un petit homme enrobé aux cheveux gris clairsemés ( qui a dit que tous les vampires étaient canons ?), en soit on s'ennuyait autant en regardant le professeur Hach qu'en l'écoutant.  
Georges réprima un bâillement et salua d'un mouvement de tête quelques élèves qui le saluaient au passage en allant à leur place.

\- Aujourd'hui sera le dernier cours sur la deuxième guerre mondiale, vous aurez un examen Vendredi pour que je puisse constaté par moi-même ce que vous avez retenu de cette partie.

Des petits cris de protestations commencèrent à l'élever, d'une main il fit revenir le silence.

\- C'est un examen qui ne compte pas pour beaucoup mais votre note du semestre en dépend cruellement. Je suis sûr, que vous allez tous bien vous en sortir.

\- Tu parles... grommela Georges  
Il devait encore trouver un moyen pour avoir un délai pour son devoir…

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et Sia entra. On la sentait tétanisée de faire son entrée devant le professeur et tous les élèves déjà à leur place, la porte se trouvant en bas de l'amphithéâtre, tous les élèves la regardaient de haut.

J'ai peut-être était un peu trop gentil en proposant trois jours, pensa-t-il en souriant.

Elle espérait s'assoir sans se faire remarquer mais c'était sans compter l'enthousiasme du professeur Hash.

-Oh ! Notre nouvelle élève ! Venez, venez… Je suis sûr que tous vos camarades veulent entendre quelques mots pour mieux vous connaitre.

Georges jeta un regard à la salle, on ne pouvait trouver assistance plus inexpressive. Il réprima un rire et s'avança sur sa chaise pour ne rien rater du spectacle.

Sia déposa ses affaires au premier rang et s'avança vers leur professeur en se tordant les mains de nervosité.

-Bonjour, fit-elle d'une petite voix. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et reprit : Bonjour, je m'appelle Sia Bell, je viens de Spiritang. Et..euh… je suis ravie d'être avec vous aujourd'hui.

Pas de réactions.

Georges s'amusait plutôt bien pour un lundi. Il ira la consoler tout à l'heure ou s'en moquer… quelque chose comme ça.

Alors qu'elle retournait à sa place, James se leva :

\- Bonjour Sia, je suis le président des élèves et au nom des élèves de la night Class, je te souhaite la bienvenue, j'espère que tu te plairas bien parmi nous.

Elle lui adressa un sourire forcé, pressée d'aller s'assoir et de se faire oublier.  
Georges n'en revenait pas… Si vraiment il l'avait déjà rencontré pourquoi faisait-il comme s'il lui parlait pour la première fois ?

Les yeux plissés, il fixa la nuque de Sia pendant toute la durée du cours essayant de comprendre pourquoi leur président en faisait grand cas.

\- Vous pouvez me laisser vos devoirs sur mon bureau, merci et bonne soirée  
\- Tu viens avec nous ?  
\- Quoi ? le cours est déjà fini ? Purée je me suis encore endormi… Comment t'arrives à rester réveiller toi ? et…, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au cahier de Daniel avec ses notes, ses post it et ses marques pages, … et en plus à prendre des notes ?  
\- Tu pourrais commencer par vouloir faire un minimum d'effort…soupira ce dernier en regardant son ami

Il se levèrent.  
\- Alors tu viens ?  
\- Non, je dois voir le prof, voir si je peux rendre mon devoir vendredi…

Il les rattrapa au deuxième cours. Le professeur n'était toujours pas là et les élèves parlait entre eux, certains assis sur les tables de l'amphithéâtre, d'autres carrément debout dessus. Il vit Sia essayer de se créer un passage entre les élèves pour se mettre au milieu. L'expérience du premier rang a dû la traumatiser assez pour aujourd'hui.

\- Il a accepté que tu le rendes après ? lui demanda Ciara.  
\- Ouais … et depuis quand tu te préoccupes de mon sort ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire  
\- Je m'ennuie, te voir échouer aurait pu être amusant à regarder.  
\- Haha… je meurs de rire, il s'installa à côté d'elle, là où elle avait déposé ses affaires  
\- C'est la place de James, lève-toi !  
Elle descendit de la table où elle était assise et lui lança un regard assassin.  
\- Oh mais… je ne pense pas, lui répondit-il tranquillement

Du coin de l'œil, il avait vu James se diriger vers Sia, demander s'il pouvait s'assoir à côté d'elle et s'installer.

Le visage de Ciara était aussi agréable à savourer que ce qu'il avait imaginé, même mieux que prévu.

\- Cheese ! Oh mon dieu, je vais garder cette photo de toi toute ma vie, cette bouche ouverte entre l'hébétude et le réel dégout… priceless

Le professeur rentra à ce moment-là et elle s'assit sans rien dire, toujours en état de choc peut être.  
Georges rangea son téléphone portable en continuant à sourire.

\- Et tu veux connaitre la meilleure ? souffla-t-il en dardant ses yeux sur elle, alors qu'elle sortait son manuel de son sac… C'est son mentor.

 **Fin du chapitre 5**

* * *

 _Voilà my wonderful readers ! :D_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous suivrez le reste également !_  
 _J'ai pris plaisir à écrire du point de vue de Georges. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ) Laissez des commentaires :*_


	6. Eveil et ombres

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je vous remercie de continuer à me lire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ! J'adorerai savoir ce que vous pensez des personnages et de l'histoire : D

* * *

 **Petit rappel pour les persos :**

Comme vous avez pu le constater mes personnages ressemblent à ceux de Vampire Knight et même moi pour m'y retrouver j'ai tendance à m'identifier à eux.

Daniel : Vice-président des étudiants de la Night Class, on se rapproche de Takuma

Georges : définitivement Aido dans ma tête ! :D

Ciara : Ruka, évidemment…

Shuri : Seiren (J'ai même gardé le côté japonais ^^)

Maxwell : me fait penser à Akatsuki

James : est un Kaname pur et dur même si leur histoire n'ont rien à voir l'une de l'autre (vous comprendrez tout dans le prochain chapitre, enfin… une partie hein… Je ménage le suspens moi :p)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Eveil et ombres**

* * *

La première fois qu'il se rappela qui il était, il avait cinq ans. Oui, maintenant qu'il y pensait cela devait être dans ces eaux là… Il se tenait debout dans le grand salon du manoir familial. La pièce était complètement sens dessus dessous, les vitres avaient été arrachés de leur châssis, les deux majestueuses portes pendaient de leur gonds et le sol crevassé, craquelé avalait parquet ciré et tapis persan.

Dans ce décor morbide de destruction, dans la poussière épaisse qui fumait des murs et des meubles, se tenait devant lui sa mère. Cette douce créature qui lui donna le jour le regardait et se lisait dans ses grands yeux d'ambre une totale soumission. Une totale soumission… Il arrivait pourtant à percevoir au-delà un mélange de peur et de chagrin aigu.

Croyant qu'ils s'étaient fait attaqué, il voulait lui criait de courir se cacher, d'appeler les secours, avant que ce regard ne l'arrêta net dans sa lancée. Sa bouche ouverte sur un cri muet finit par se refermer et se tenant la tête de ses mains, il se rappela. Il se rappela que c'était lui qui avait fait ça.

 _Dans certaines familles de sang pur, il y a des rumeurs qu'on chuchote aux futures mamans au-dessus de leur ventre plein, saillant sous leur robe de soie; pour leur faire peur autour du coin du feu, pour les tanner, les taquiner, pour leur faire oublier les angoisses de la maternité._

 _Ces rumeurs avec le temps devinrent de simples rumeurs, qui se transformèrent en légendes et s'oublièrent dans le mythe… Les chuchotements devinrent soupirs et il n'y avait plus que les anciens pour s'en souvenir et les craindre._

 _« Ton ventre est bien rond, c'est un signe… tu pourrais porter notre créateur » « Si tes pouvoirs s'affaiblissent à ce point, c'est que tu nourris notre créateur » « A ce rythme, tu finiras par accoucher un soir de lune de sang… ce n'est pas bon signe… Tu pourrais Le faire revenir… »_

 _Tant de dires et de ouï-dire qui se chahutaient au-dessus de ce pauvre petit être endormi dans le ventre de sa mère, tel des propos de voyante de pacotille promettant bonheur et malheur à tous vents._

 _Et la mère de blêmir. Ses lèvres de serrent, et elle commence à pleurer avant que ses amies (et prophétesses de son malheur au passage) ne s'excusent, ne la prennent dans leurs bras, en lui promettant que ce n'était que des légendes, des histoires qui ne tiennent pas debout et dont elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter._

Le soir même on sonna à la porte. Les domestiques ayant fui après le carnage, il alla ouvrir lui-même. Il y avait un homme qui disait s'appelait Takumi Komatsu et qui disait être son serviteur le plus fidèle. Il l'appelait « mon seigneur » et des larmes de joies coulaient sur ses joues creuses.

\- Ma famille ne vit que pour vous servir mon seigneur. Ma petite Shuri s'occupera de vous et de votre confort. Elle vous protègera au dépend de sa vie s'il le faut.

Et lui de remarquer une fillette de dix ans un peu en retrait. Elle se tenait droite comme un i, un i de soldat. Elle lui fit une profonde révérence, les bras collés le long du corps, se penchant jusqu'à toucher de son front, le sol.

\- Vous pouvez disposer de ma vie comme bien vous semble mon seigneur. Je ne vous trahirai jamais.

Son visage lui semblait familier, quelques choses dans ses cheveux coupés courts et dans son regard sérieux d'adoration.

-Mira ? … Commença-t-il hésitant

Elle lui répondit les yeux dans les yeux.

-Mira était mon arrière-grand-mère mon seigneur et la fierté de notre famille. Je vous promets de vous servir tout aussi bien si ce n'est mieux et d'être à la hauteur de ma tâche.

Tant d'informations se bousculaient en lui. Il ne tenait pas à s'encombrer de nouvelles... Il leur fit signe d'entrer. L'homme s'excusa dans une longue révérence, aussi profonde que celle de sa fille. Il posa après, une main sur l'épaule de sa fille, s'attarda dans son geste une fraction de seconde avant de se détourner et de repartir. Bientôt sa silhouette se transforma en un point, disparaissant entre les arbres qui entouraient le manoir.

Shuri resta stoïque tout le long de l'échange et finit par le suivre à l'intérieur de la demeure en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Il avait besoin de temps, ses souvenirs passés se mettaient en place petit à petit. Certains étaient pénibles et dans le corps d'un enfant de cinq ans étaient presque douloureux.

En passant devant le salon, d'un geste il remit tout en ordre et constatant la silhouette tremblotante dans l'ombre de sa mère il demanda à Shuri de s'en occuper.

Elle était efficace, réglée comme une machine d'obéissance. Elle devint son ombre au fil des années, appréhendant ces pensées secondaires qui étaient indignes de le tourmenter ou de partager son esprit.

Après la mort de son père, sa mère resta la poupée vide dont il avait croisé le regard ce jour-là. Taciturne et immobile, elle finit par se donner la mort, non sans le rassurer de tout son amour et son adoration. Ses seuls mots, ses derniers mots…

Il pleura parce que son corps d'enfant devait pleurer mais son cœur n'y était pas… Il touchait son visage pour constater les grosses larmes qui coulaient et en était presque étonné. Il se sentait triste de se voir abandonné mais bizarrement n'y croyait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ce n'était pas sa première fois.

Quelque chose dans sa tête lui disait que ça allait passait en grandissant, qu'il allait réussir à ne faire plus qu'un avec son corps et son esprit. Il s'accoutumait déjà à son reflet dans le miroir. Ses yeux gris, ses cheveux noirs et ses joues encore pleines de l'enfance.

Il accepta sa nouvelle vie, il accepta sa résurrection. Et comme à chaque fois décida de la vivre pleinement.

A la soirée tenue par le sénat pour pleurer la mort de sa mère, on chuchotait dans son dos qu'il l'avait tué comme il avait tué son père. Pourtant, il restait un sang pur orphelin et on ne pouvait le laissa sans tuteur. C'était inconcevable qu'il aille vivre seul dans ce grand manoir vide. Des choix qui s'offrirent à lui, entre plusieurs familles de sang pur, il choisit de suivre un père de famille noble.

La famille Kleves était loin d'être la plus fortunée, mais sa réputation était sans tâche. Droite et honnête. De plus, c'était un père aimant qui avait un garçon du même âge que lui.  
Son choix en surprit plus d'un. Que va faire un sang pur chez des nobles. N'était-ce pas malsain d'imposer son rang supérieur à une famille qui ne pourrait que le vénérer ?  
William Kleves ne devint jamais vraiment son tuteur mais il lui ouvrit son foyer et l'aima comme un fils.  
Après…savoir si cet amour était réel ou un simple mirage lui importait peu au final… Les quelques années qu'il passa avec eux jusqu'à ses 16 ans, furent des années calmes et paisibles, sans incidents. Shuri resta à ses côtés et le suivit lorsqu'il décida de quitter sa famille d'adoption pour voyager et voir l'évolution du monde de ses propres yeux.

Il la rencontra au bord de la plage, dans un village reculé de la côte Ouest américaine.  
Il ne la trouva que pour mieux la quitter…

Le sacrifice qu'il fit ce jour-là, prouvait qu'il n'était pas totalement irrécupérable, qu'il gardait quelques nobles sentiments finalement… Qu'il sacrifiait son bonheur pour le sien…

Il avait pris la liberté de se servir, prendre ce qu'il voulait en ayant cependant la décence de ne pas en abuser et de ne pas s'imposer. Il n'aimait pas réellement perdre, mais pouvait laisser quelqu'un gagner si cela lui faisait plaisir de faire plaisir, par exemple.

Pour ce qui est d'aimer… Trop de millénaires se sont écoulés pour qu'il ne s'attache à quelqu'un. L'incommodité de perdre la personne qui mourrait de vieillesse, de maladie ou autres le refroidissait dans sa quête. Cela ne faisait pas-t-il pas d'ailleurs partie de la malédiction qui pesait sur son être ? Possible.

Au loin dans son esprit flottait une promesse. Une promesse de bonheur murmurée dans une voix basse de femme sans âge. Il l'avait rangé au fin fond de ce qu'il lui restait d'âme. Il n'y croyait pas, n'y croyait plus… bien que quelque part il y tenait… C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il vivait chacune de ses vies pleinement et n'y tournait pas le dos en se plongeant dans un sommeil profond.

Il n'avait jamais cru que cette promesse se matérialiserait en personne. Que l'esquisse de son bonheur s'attacherait à ce point à la vie d'une autre.

Effleurer le bonheur pour s'en voir déposséder était pire que de vivre sans. L'ignorance est bénie plus d'une fois.

De son égoïsme extrême naquit l'idée d'un monde où il pouvait vivre à ses côtés. L'idée d'une école pour vampires et humains serait le premier pas vers cet idéal. Eduquer les vampires à respecter les êtres humains, apprendre à un lion à ne pas chasser, à devenir végétarien…  
Dis comme ça, l'idée pouvait faire rire, elle l'a plus d'une fois fait sourire… Mais il était disposé à ce que son plan fonctionne.

Mais le destin se moque bien des ambitions d'un jeune vampire sous ce ciel. Et pour quelqu'un qui avait pris l'habitude de tout contrôler, pour une fois, il n'y pouvait rien… Il ne pouvait pas la contrôler, ni les évènements qui causèrent sa perte.

\- Mon seigneur, je suis désolée de vous déranger. Il va bientôt être l'heure d'assister à vos cours.

Shuri… Efficace et discrète comme d'habitude.

\- Ah…merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer.

Elle s'inclina devant lui et s'éclipsa. Ses mouvements avaient quelque chose de félins, ses pas semblaient toujours étouffés et le silence entourait ses paroles.  
Tel était le pouvoir des Komatsu, derniers descendants du clan des salamandres dont l'allégeance n'était plus à faire. Le pouvoir de l'oubli. Rares trouve-t-on de nos jours, de plus loyaux serviteurs.

Il se déshabilla et commença à boutonner sa chemise d'uniforme devant le miroir à pied, adossé au mur. De ses doigts fins il caressa la forme comme marquée au fer blanc qui saillait sous sa peau claire, juste au-dessus de son cœur. C'était la chose altération qui venait souillait son corps parfait. Il boutonna sa chemise jusqu'au col, finit de se préparer et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il trouva Daniel qui l'attendait au pied de l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre. Sur le chemin de la salle à manger il l'écouta exposer en long et en large les préparatifs pour le cinquième anniversaire de la Night Class. Il sourit… Cinq ans déjà … Si sa volonté de créer cet idéal n'avait plus de sens aujourd'hui, elle avait profité à bien des vampires, qui fêtaient cet anniversaire avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.  
Enfin bon, ça avait quand même eu l'avantage de l'amener à ses côtés…

Il fera avec le cours des évènements et s'adaptera… en attendant son éveil… à elle…

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 6**


	7. Anges et démons

**Résumé:**

« Deux moitiés identiques font un. Si l'une devait à en reconnaître une autre, l'autre finira bien par le reconnaître également.  
Tout être a une âme sœur, même les humains, bien qu'ils soient bornés la plupart du temps à ça.  
Nous autres, vampires, grâce à nos sens ou au besoin de partager la vie de quelqu'un le long de notre longue vie, y arrivons plus aisément.  
Ce qu'on appelle chez nous coup de foudre : N'est que l'appel à l'autre ou la réception de son appel à lui.  
Moi aussi, j'ai une âme sœur… » 

* * *

Sia Bell a été mordu l'été de ses quinze ans. Condamnée en sursis, elle craint et attend le moment où elle deviendrait Level E, afin de mourir de la main d'un Hunter.  
Cette destinée l'horrifie. Mais plus que ça, elle ne se supporte plus, se déteste, déteste ce qu'elle représente.  
Ses pulsions devenant de plus en plus fréquentes, elle quitte sa famille, pour aller dans un pensionnat pas comme les autres.  
Et lui dans tout ça ? …  
Je vous laisse découvrir ! ^.^ 

* * *

**Crédits:**

Mon histoire est essentiellement basée sur l'univers de Matsuri Hino dans Vampire Knight.  
Même si les personnages sortent tous de mon imagination, ils ont quelques similitudes avec les siens. 

* * *

**Anges et Démons**

* * *

Le cours commença. Sia s'appliqua à écouter le prof attentivement et à prendre des notes assidûment. Après la nouvelle de l'examen d'histoire, elle craignait de voir d'autres interros surprise pointer le bout de leur nez et ne voulait pas se retrouver trop à la traîne pour les autres matières.

Sa volonté de fer pourtant se voyait confronter à la présence de James à ses côtés. De temps en temps elle lui jetait des coups d'œil plus ou moins longs, plus ou moins appuyés. Ce jeu continua un moment… Elle avait l'impression de ne pas s'en lasser. Le plus étrange… c'était l'odeur qui se dégageait de lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'identifier, à mettre le doigt dessus. C'était le genre d'odeur qu'on pouvait goûter, qui alourdissait l'air autour, le rendait palpable, muable. Elle se passa la langue sur ses lèvres soudain sèches. C'était sucré sans en être écœurant ou peut-être pas… c'était effectivement persistant, s'infiltrait sournoisement dans la gorge et excitait vos papilles. Le genre d'odeur à l'extrême, qui pouvait écœurer mais qu'on réclamait encore. C'était entêtant et vous plongeait dans un état second qui ne vous permettez de ne penser à rien d'autres. Rien qu'à cette odeur qu'on voulait toucher, qu'on voulait… goûter…

Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle ne se sentait pas bien tout d'un coup, les battements de son cœur s'espacèrent et sa main vint se refermer sur sa gorge pour en atténuer la douleur naissante.

Quelle idiote ! Elle n'avait pas pris ses Bloody tablets ce matin comme elle n'avait pas eu le temps de petit dejeuner… Elle commença à respirer par à-coups... A ce moment-là elle croisa le regard de James. Elle détourna les yeux en sursautant. Un gouffre venait de s'ouvrir en elle et elle resta figée sur sa chaise une longue minute avant de se ressaisir et de refaire surface de l'océan gris où elle s'était noyé.

Il sortit quelque chose de la poche de sa veste et le glissa discrètement vers elle. Elle referma la main sur une boite noire, en métal ouvragé. Des bloody tablets. Elle en saisit trois de ses doigts tremblants et déglutit. Le gout infect apaisa sa soif et son corps se détendit.  
Retrouvant enfin son souffle, elle se tourna vers James pour le remercier lorsque…

\- Mademoiselle Bell, ce n'est pas parce que vous venez d'arriver que vous pouvez vous permettre de déranger mon cours. J'imagine que vous n'avez même pas daigné ouvrir le manuel scolaire…

Le professeur posa sur elle ses petits yeux noirs perçants, sous l'énorme frange qui cachait front et sourcils. Comment,… ? Mais.. ?!

\- Sachez que dans ma classe jeune demoiselle, venir quelques jours en retard ne fait pas de vous une quelconque célébrité du moment, loin s'en faut d'ailleurs… Vous avez droit au même traitement que vos camarades. Ainsi, sans vouloir rompre votre quart d'heure de gloire… pouvez-vous répondre à la question que je viens de poser ? Sa voix basse et douce susurrait plus que ne parler et ses lèvres trop fines esquissèrent un petit sourire sadique.

Sia ouvrit les yeux sous le choc. Quelle question ? Elle sentit le rouge lui montait aux joues et serrant les poings sous la table elle dit :

\- Excusez-moi pourriez-vous répéter la question s'il vous plait ?

\- Voyez-vous ça… On ne prêtait pas attention ? Il haussa un sourcil qui ne pouvait que se perdre davantage sous sa tignasse de frange. Et bien… Quelle propriété médicinale accorde-t-on à l'aconit napel ?

Quelques mains se levèrent dans la salle.

-Je ne sais pas monsieur, répondit-elle dans un souffle

-Vraiment ? Cela m'étonne… Essayons encore voulez-vous ? En quelle période doit-on cueillir des plantes tinctoriales ? Et bien ? ….

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de négation pendant que deux personnes levaient la main pour répondre.

\- Quelle tristesse, vraim…

\- L'aconit napel est un poison mortel capable de tuer un adulte humain quant aux plantes tinctoriales, il est préférable de les cueillir en lune ascendante… D'ailleurs, je pensais qu'on n'entamait ce chapitre que la semaine prochaine… professeur… ajouta James d'une voix ennuyée.

Sia n'osa pas le regarder et garder les yeux rivés sur son cahier.

\- Oui… Oui… effectivement. Il n'en demeure pas moins présent dans le manuel que beaucoup d'entre vous ont lu. Il hocha la tête en direction des deux élèves qui avaient levés la main… Contrairement à miss Bell bien sur… Bon, passons… pour cette fois…. » Les lèvres pincées, visiblement ennuyé de s'être fait reprendre par un élève, il poursuivit son explication sur les aconits napels et laissa tranquille Sia pendant ce qui restait du cours.

-Tu vas bien ? lui demanda James

Elle avait toujours les joues rouges et se sentait humiliée. Pourquoi ce prof avait-il pris un malin plaisir à la ridiculiser comme ça devant tous les élèves ? Etait-ce une sorte de bizutage dont on avait zappé de lui parler?

\- Oui ça va, lui répondit elle sèchement

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le voyant relever un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Excuse-moi, tout ça m'a un peu chamboulée…

\- Je comprends. Ne fais pas trop attention à lui, il aime bien abuser du peu de pouvoir qu'il a. Malheureusement c'est un des meilleurs guérisseurs qu'on puisse trouver, rajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils… Sinon il serait parti il y a longtemps... Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les génies… toujours un peu loufoques…

Il lui sourit et son cœur se serra. Comment peut-on être aussi éblouissant ?

Il finit de ranger ses affaires mais resta là à l'attendre. Sia voyait bien que ses acolytes l'attendaient en silence un peu à l'écart.

-Tu viens déjeuner avec nous ?

Elle pouvait refuser, elle avait bien refusé hier… Mais pour une raison qui lui échappait elle voulait rester avec lui. De plus, elle n'avait aucune envie de manger seule encore une fois. Elle accepta et le suivit jusqu'à la porte. Rester avec lui… rester dans son sillage, le sillage de son odeur…  
Elle s'arrêta net alors que l'ébauche de cette idée malsaine commençait à se dessiner dans son esprit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Troublée, elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ces idées parasites. Non. Elle allait juste déjeuner à leur table, peut-être qu'elle ne sera même pas assise à côté de lui. Elle se sentit, bizarrement, abattue tout d'un coup et déçue rien qu'à cette pensée.

Un garçon aux cheveux courts et cendrés la dépassa et alla rejoindre une jeune fille aux cheveux longs qui ouvrait le pas. Elle marchait vite, d'un pas agacée et le garçon dû accélérer pour la rattraper.

Sia avait faim. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis le diner. L'idée d'un bon plat chaud la fit saliver. Les yeux fermés, elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais qui s'engouffrait par une fenêtre ouverte. La brise vespérale souleva ses cheveux et ceux de James à ses côtés. L'odeur de la terre humide et de l'herbe coupée vient se mélanger à son odeur entêtante. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un grand sourire. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi en paix, aussi bien. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le monde s'arrêta de tourner et ses problèmes lui semblèrent si loin, si loin …  
Puis le vent retomba et son sourire avec…  
Décidément elle ne comprenait toujours pas son propre corps, ses sautes d'humeur et ses nouvelles tendances lunatiques… Elle était devenue une étrangère pour elle-même… Il y avait de quoi verser une larme… Franchement…

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger. Les gens commençaient à s'installer autour d'eux dans un maelström de bruits de couverts qui s'entrechoquent, de rires et de chaises tirées. Elle suivit le petit groupe à leur table habituelle.

\- Bonjour Sia, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? lui demanda Daniel avec un grand sourire

Elle lui sourit à son tour et lui retourna la question. Georges lui fait un clin d'œil, un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres et la dépassa pour se diriger vers le buffet. Il jura quand il vit Shuri, une grande asiatique aux cheveux coupés courts, qui remplissait déjà son plateau.

Sia ne put s'empêcher de retenir un petit rire en le regardant gesticuler pour attirer l'attention de Shuri.  
Elle se dirigea vers la grande table du buffet à son tour et prit un plateau pour elle-même. Elle finit par se décider pour un steak, rajouta des frites et une salade de fruit. Pour ne pas reproduire la même erreur que ce matin, elle prit quelques cachets et un grand verre d'eau.

En passant à côté de Georges elle l'entendit feindre de pleurnicher sur l'épaule de Shuri, invoquant l'injustice de ce monde et comment l'univers lui enlevait les plaisirs simples de la vie.  
Sia roula des yeux et soupira. Il en faisait quand même trop dans sa course débile…  
Elle se dirigea vers leur table. La fille aux cheveux longs était déjà assise à côté de James, Daniel s'était installé à côté d'elle. Shuri était assise au bout de la table, à côté se tenait le garçon aux cheveux cendrés. En tout, il restait encore trois places. Si elle faisait bien le compte, il manquait Georges et deux autres personnes qu'elle se connaissait pas.  
Elle resta plantée devant la table ne sachant que faire quand James lui dit :

\- Viens t'assoir à côté de moi Sia

Elle rougit. D'embarras ou de contentement ? Elle n'aurait su le dire… Ce n'est qu'en s'installant qu'elle croisa le regard meurtrier de la fille devant elle.  
Georges faillit en renverser son plateau quand il la vit assise à la droite du président. En relevant la tête elle ne rencontra qu'un regard, plus froid que la glace lorsqu'il s'installa à côté d'elle.

Elle se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit tout à l'heure. Sur qui elle était vraiment, et pourquoi James la traitait de la sorte. Mon dieu, mon dieu… eux qui me jalousent…

Je ne suis qu'une future Level E dégénérée, aurait-elle voulu leur répondre. Elle s'était bien gardée de dire quoique ce soit pourtant, lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question.

Le directeur et Jim lui avaient bien expliqué pourquoi. Dans la night Class il n'y avait que des vampires nobles ou faisant partie de la classe moyenne. Tous éduqués et « civilisés ». Ils étaient entre autre, tous nés vampires. Les ex-humains sont assez rares dans le monde de la nuit et les futurs level E n'était jamais pris en compte. C'était plus ou moins des êtres en sursis, leur construire un avenir était dérisoire. De plus, ils risqueraient de menacer le bon fonctionnement de la Night Class.

On m'a bien expliqué que si j'étais là, c'était une simple exception, comme l'incident avec cette sang pure avait fait grand bruit… J'étais en soi, un gentil petit chiot recueilli après la tragédie.

Elle ne s'en plaignait pas plus que ça à vrai dire… tant que c'était pour protéger sa famille. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle aurait fait le nécessaire pour.  
Elle attaqua son assiette, son appétit retrouvé. Qui se souciait de ce que pouvait penser cette fille ou Georges…

\- Sia, Daniel te demandait si tu connaissais tout le monde autour de la table

James la regardait, un verre à la main, son autre main caressant le velours écarlate des accoudoirs de sa chaise.

Elle se tourna vers Daniel pour lui répondre.

-Non, dit-elle. Seulement toi, et Georges.

James haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard à Georges qui lui retourna à elle un regard mauvais.

\- Oui on s'était croisé avec Daniel, hier au buffet, expliqua ce dernier.

\- En tout cas, je te présente Ciara Lewis, en indiquant la jeune fille à ses côtés avec un grand sourire. Celle-ci l'ignora complètement et continua de manger comme si de rien n'était.  
Hum… et lui c'est Maxwell Knight en indiquant le garçon aux côtés de Shuri. Et bien sûr, Shuri Komatsu.

Maxwell lui adressa un « enchanté » distant et Shuri lui accorda un regard, regarda James et inclina la tête vers Sia sans un mot. Quelle joyeuse petite bande de camardes ! A part Daniel, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Elle continua de manger pendant que les autres parlaient à côté d'elle.

-Savais-tu que nous allons bientôt fêter le cinquième anniversaire de la Night Class, lui dit James. Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que cette expérience a été lancé.

-Oh ! Je ne savais pas. Tant que ça… C'est incroyable !

Effectivement, c'était incroyable qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'incidents notables pendant ces cinq dernières années, avec tous ces vampires égocentriques, manipulateurs et imbus d'eux même réunis au même endroit. Oui, ça l'étonnait beaucoup.

\- C'est grâce au travail de tout un chacun. Il sourit et en levant son verre rajouta : Je lève mon verre à ça.  
Elle saisit son verre à moitié vide et le leva comme les autres à la santé des belles années à venir qui attendait la Night Class… Longtemps après elle…

\- Vous le fêtez comment ?

\- On organise un banquet, où se mèlent professeurs directeur et mécènes. En général, c'est une soirée mondaine comme une autre. A vrai dire, on s'y ennui assez facilement en soi. Le plus excitant c'est la soirée officieuse qui se déroule après. Nous organisons plein de jeux entre nous. Lui répondit Daniel sans laisser à James le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.  
C'est moi qui m'occupe de tout organiser, tu verras ça va être grandiose ! Encore mieux que l'année dernière. » Il rit. « En même temps, tu ne peux pas comparer… Mais je vous promets la soirée de votre vie ! »

Des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux. Sia lui adressa un grand sourire. Elle l'aimait bien, Daniel.

\- Ca sera ce samedi à minuit !

Elle hocha la tête pour faire signe que c'était noté. Elle avait presque fini de manger quand, en regardant l'assiette de James remplie par les bons soins de Shuri, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas touché.

-Tu n'avais pas faim ?

Il avait le regard perdu au loin et il lui fallut une seconde de plus pour se rendre compte de la question.

-Oh… Il jeta un regard à son assiette pleine. Non pas vraiment…

Comme hier, il n'avait fait que boire des Bloody tablets dissous dans l'eau.

\- Tu ne manges jamais rien ?… Elle avait laissé échapper cette dernière remarque à voix basse et regrettait déjà d'avoir pensé à voix haute.

Il la regardait toujours, légèrement surpris. Il finit par tendre une main vers son assiette à elle et lui piqua une frite bien dorée. Elle lui sourit.

-Elles sont pas mal hein ?

Un verre explosa et la fit sursauter.

James soupira en finissant de manger sa frite.

\- A l'avenir s'il te plait, retiens-toi, Ciara.

Les yeux brillant de larmes cette dernière se leva brusquement et quitta la salle.

Sia était peinée pour elle, ça crevait les yeux qu'elle était folle amoureuse de James. Lui par contre semblait assez indifférent. Il n'y a pas pire qu'un amour à sens unique…

Le triste épisode avec Matt était la seule chose qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin pour elle d'une relation intime avec un garçon et clairement ça ne comptait pas. Parfois il lui arrivait d'enviait le bonheur qui se lisait dans les yeux de Sonia quand elle parlait de lui… Tenir autant à quelqu'un, cela devait être incroyable…

Dans le couloir qui les menaient à la salle commune, deux personnes se joignirent à eux.  
Une minuscule fille, un foulard vert autour du cou, s'approcha de Sia à pas feutrés se faufilant gracieusement entre les autres membres du groupe. Ses yeux en amandes se plissèrent lorsque sur la pointe des pieds elle lui dit :

\- Tu sens bon tu sais.

Elle avait une voix de petite fille et ses yeux commençaient à se colorer d'une légère teinte rougeâtre. Sia ne savait comment réagir, elle recula d'un pas et rentra dans James qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. Celui-ci regardait la dernière arrivée sévèrement, ses yeux gris transformés en gouffre de sang.

Dans un hoquet de peur, la fille au foulard vert se retira et alla se cachait derrière un grand garçon aux même yeux en amandes, au teint mat et aux cheveux chocolat.

\- Pardon pour elle James, elle vient de se nourrir. Tu sais ce que c'est, on est toujours un peu trop sensible à tout.  
Il haussa les épaules et enlaça la fille dans ses bras, l'embrassant dans les cheveux pour la calmer.

\- Contrôle ta sœur Liam, ou je vais vraiment m'énerver.

Celui-ci acquiesça, et se poussa sur le côté pour les laisser passer. Sia sortit de sa stupeur à ce moment et se rendit compte de la main de James sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il la retira, ses yeux étaient redevenus gris mais il paraissait toujours agacé.

Georges lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Alors comme ça tu attires même les filles ?

Elle ne releva pas. La salle commune était une pièce circulaire. Un feu brulait joyeusement dans la cheminée et par les hautes fenêtres on pouvait voir la lune se reflétait dans le lac en contrebas. Elle se laissa choir dans un fauteuil pourpre douillet. Les deux frères et sœurs étaient un peu à l'écart et la fille lui jetait des petits regards de temps en temps. Sia remarqua à quel point elle ressemblait à son frère. Maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé la couleur miel de ses yeux, elle remarqua la similitude de leurs traits et de leurs gestes également. Comme s'ils étaient synchronisés…

Sia parcourut la pièce du regard, James était adossé à une colonne près de la fenêtre et lisait un livre. Daniel travaillait un devoir sur une table à côté et Georges avait réussi à entrainer Maxwell dans une partie d'échecs. Elle se leva et s'approcha de James. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger dans sa lecture mais voulait lui poser une question qui la perturbait. Se pouvait-il que… ?

Il ne fit pas un geste pour l'aider et continua à lire, feignant d'ignorer sa présence.

-Euh... commença-t-elle

\- Oui ?

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge soudain serrée. James pouvait être très intimidant quand il ne souriait pas.

\- Tout à l'heure… se lança-t-elle avant qu'il ne la coupe  
\- Ne fais pas attention à ça, ça ne se reproduira pas » Il ferma le livre d'un coup sec avant se tourner vers elle. « Rosalie s'est montré très grossière envers toi. Je suis navré de ce qui s'est passé. Je suis sure qu'elle te présentera ses excuses elle-même quand elle se sera calmée. »

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Sia. Quand elle parlait de mon odeur, elle …  
\- Elle parlait de ton sang, finit James pour elle. Ses yeux brillèrent un peu plus fort.

Il regarda Sia sous le choc de la nouvelle et se radoucit. Il soupira.

\- Mais je pensais que les vampires ne s'intéressaient qu'au sang des humains !  
-Le sang reste du sang après tout.  
\- Je ne comprends pas…  
\- Nos sens sont plus développés comme tu le sais. L'odorat également. Chaque personne a une odeur particulière et son essence même circule dans nos veines. Humains et vampires compris. Si le sang humain reste pour nous neutres et peut satisfaire la soif de n'importe quel vampire. Le nôtre est plus coriace. C'est aussi un acte très … comment dire ? Intime…  
Dans notre monde, un vampire qui laisse quelqu'un boire de son sang se donne, il est consentant … et à l'inverse, … Cela peut être vu comme … comme un viol… » Finit-il dans un souffle.  
Sia sentit ses joues s'empourprer. La cicatrice de la morsure dans son cou commença à la lancer et elle sentit toute la haine et la rage qu'elle ressentait envers cette femme, Lady Grey, se déverser en elle.

\- C'est drôle comme tu en parles. Sa voix calme claqua dans l'air comme une gifle. Comme si les humains étaient interchangeables, qu'ils étaient de la chair à pâtée consentantes à laquelle on ne laissait pas le choix. Par contre, pour les vampires c'est une autre histoire, hein ?

Elle parlait toujours calmement et personne n'avait remarqué ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Commença James.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu insinuais ? Ce viol dont tu parles, je m'en rappelle. Et je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie. Cette femme. Ce vampire… » Cracha-t-elle comme en se parlant à elle-même, fixant le sol, les yeux écarquillés de douleur et de haine.

\- Mais…Tu _es_ un vampire » lui rappela-t-il. Il la regardait. Et dans ce qui devait être de la peine pour elle, elle l'interpréta comme de la pitié. Son sang ne fit qu'un seul tour et elle l'incendia du regard.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à en être et je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

Il soupira et dit :

\- Suis moi, s'il te plait

Tremblant de rage silencieusement, elle resta clouer sur place quelques secondes avant de décider de le suivre.

Ils traversèrent la salle commune. Quelques visages se tournaient sur leur passage et les suivaient du regard.

Au fond de la salle, James écarta une tenture. Ils longèrent quelques couloirs avant d'arriver devant une grande porte à deux battants en chêne massif.  
Ils entrèrent dans une des plus belles bibliothèques qui lui ait été donné de voir.  
Le parquet ciré, la cheminée, les rayonnages de livres qui tapissaient les murs et s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond, le plafond peint de petits chérubins potelés, tout faisait penser à un décor de film.

L'endroit était silencieux et vide. On n'entendait que le craquement des bûches dans l'âtre. James se dirigea vers un rayonnage où une pancarte discrète indiquait « histoire » en belle écriture calligraphiée.  
Il se saisit d'un gros bouquin relié et se tourna vers elle.

\- Penses-tu que les vampires soient la pire chose qui soit arrivée aux humains ? Penses-tu qu'on est tous des monstres et eux tous des victimes ?

Elle le regarda perplexe, elle ne savait que répondre. Oui, bien sûr voulait-elle hurler mais le ton de sa voix insuffler le doute dans sa réponse. Elle resta silencieuse.

\- Tu as été élevé par des hunters, j'imagine qu'ils ne t'ont pas aidé à en savoir plus que ça sur ton nouveau monde. Qu'est-ce que tu connais de notre histoire ? A part ce malheureux incident dont tu as été victime ?

Sia ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose finalement. Jim ne lui avait rien dit et changeait toujours de sujet lorsque ses questions devenaient insistantes.

\- Jim m'a parlé du rôle de la guilde, des classes de vampires et des Level E, répondit-elle.

\- Jim c'est ton tuteur c'est ça ? Mais bon… rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ne t'ait rien dit… J'imagine qu'il voulait te garder dans cet état de haine et de répulsion que tu avais envers les vampires et où la majorité des hunters, malheureusement trempent… Il t'a raconté l'histoire des hunters ? Leur origine ?

Elle secoua la tête.  
\- Non, rien que le fonctionnement de la guilde.

Il hocha la tête et s'appliqua à retrouver un passage dans le livre qu'il avait en main.

Il se rapprocha d'une table et tourna le livre vers elle pour qu'elle puisse lire.

Le titre du chapitre se lisait clairement en grand sur le papier vieillit « Nephilim »

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-elle  
\- Nephilims, shadowhunters ou hunters signifient la même chose. En bref, il représente la police qui surveille les créatures obscures, vampires, loup garous, sorciers …

\- Sorciers ? Loups garous ?! Ça existe ?!  
Il sourit.  
-Parce qu'avant tu pensais que les vampires existaient peut être?  
Elle ne dit rien et accusa le choc.

\- Les hunters ont été créés dans l'histoire originelle pour arrêter voire éliminer les vampires étant les premières créatures obscures à avoir été créées. Oui Sia… Créées.  
L'histoire raconte que dans les temps anciens deux royaumes très puissants se faisaient la guerre. Le nombre de perte humaine comptabilisée été terrible. Ayant l'un comme l'autre une armée fidèle mais constitués de peu de bons guerriers, l'un des rois en vint à se dire que la seule façon de gagner était de posséder une armée plus puissante qui écraserait l'autre pour finir cette guerre atroce.  
La logique des hommes me dépasse toujours…  
Il consulta un sorcier réputé qui vivait sur les terres voisines. Le sorcier aimait les expériences et l'innovation. Il fleuretait souvent avec les arts obscurs et ses compétences dépassaient souvent celles de la magie blanche pour s'aventurer dans les prémices de la magie noire.  
Il lui promit une poignée de surhommes qui réduiraient l'armée ennemie à eux tous seuls.  
Selon ce qu'on raconte, il se servit d'hommes et de femmes leur injectant du sang de démons qu'il invoquait, étudiant les répercussions sur leurs capacités physiques et sur leur santé. Aucun d'eux ne survécut. Ils moururent déformés, transformés en bêtes incontrôlables. Il se servit même d'enfants pour tout te dire… et au final, il en vint à se dire que la seule façon d'impacter sur leur organisme de manière efficiente, était de se mêler de leur ADN avant même leur naissance, à l'état d'embryon dans le ventre de leur mère.

James marqua une pause avant de poursuivre :

\- Il fit boire du sang de démons à de jeunes mamans à leur insu. On dit même qu'il en donna à sa propre femme …  
Les premiers vampires étaient des enfants, des adolescents qui continuaient encore leur croissance. Ils n'avaient aucun contrôle, aucune éducation. Ce n'était que des soldats, des guerriers aguerris, des chasseurs hors pair. Ils avaient été créés pour détruire et c'est ce qu'ils firent.  
Ils renversèrent le royaume ennemi, et très vite s'en prirent à leurs alliés, à leur camp lui-même.  
Les prêtresses des temples se réunirent et invoquèrent Dieu et ses anges pour leur venir en aide et les sauver d'un tel fléau. On dit que l'Ange Raziel leur apparut et leur offrit son sang dans une coupe. Ceux qui y burent devinrent les futurs hunters. Le sang de l'Ange dans leur veine leur permit d'acquérir des aptitudes, qui sans égalées celles des vampires, leur permettaient de les confronter. Il leur dévoila aussi le secret pour forger des armes capables de les tuer.

Il se tut et fit défiler les pages devant elle. Là où on pouvait voir des illustrations d'hommes buvant dans un calice en or, d'un Ange d'une extrême beauté et de jeunes vampires à l'agonie.

-Tu vois Sia… La pire chose qui soit arrivé à l'homme finalement, ce ne sont pas les vampires… mais l'homme lui-même…

Elle était restée interdite pendant tout le long du récit. Jamais elle n'avait pris la peine de voir l'histoire sous un autre angle que ce qu'elle connaissait.  
James avait le regard dans le vide et les yeux tristes. Elle aurait aimé lui dire quelque chose… Le réconforter ? Mais quoi ?...

\- Que s'est-il passé après ?  
Il ferma le livre doucement et lui répondit en en triturant les bords.

\- Certains moururent et les autres furent maudits. Nous sommes condamnés à vivre dans les ténèbres et nos âmes souillées ne nous promettent que l'enfer. Les premiers vampires qu'on appelle les enfants des ténèbres, les créateurs originels donnèrent vie à d'autres vampires, les sangs purs, qui eux même en créèrent d'autres. Plus le poison se transmet plus il perd de sa force et c'est comme cela qu'après des siècles et des millénaires, nous nous retrouvons avec des nobles et des nés vampires mais sans pouvoirs et beaucoup moins forts.

\- C'est tellement injuste… Et ce sorcier, que lui est-il arrivé ? Tout ça c'est de sa faute non ?  
Il lui lança un regard, un sourire au coin  
\- Tu commencerais presque à avoir de la peine pour notre race ?  
Sia rougit et détourna les yeux, se concentrant sur la couverture reliée du livre.  
\- Et bien… on dit qu'il s'est suicidé avant qu'on ne lui demande des comptes…

Il poussa le livre dans sa direction.  
\- Prends-le, si tu veux en savoir plus…

Elle le prit et caressa la douceur du cuir sous ses doigts.  
\- Je ne voulais pas m'emporter comme ça tout à l'heure…

\- Je peux imaginer ton état et ce que tu as du enduré… Mais t'en prendre aux vampires sur base de l'erreur d'un seul… ce n'est pas bien raisonnable.

Elle se sentit bête de lui avoir crié dessus, elle releva la tête brusquement pour le lui dire, pour s'excuser quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était approché et qu'il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.  
\- On est là pour t'aider, je suis là pour t'aider… » Ses yeux gris fouillaient son âme et elle se sentit défaillir lorsqu'il attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux pour jouer avec. « Alors n'hésites pas à venir me voir, me parler de ce qui te dérange… Quel que soit le problème… Je suis là. »

Elle hocha la tête, hypnotisée.

Ce n'est qu'en se dirigeant vers sa chambre un peu plus tard, les idées un peu plus claires qu'elle prit pleine conscience de ce qu'il lui avait dit sur les odeurs… L'odeur du sang. Elle se rappela la saveur de la sienne et déglutit… Elle ne pensait pas qu'on pourrait désirer quelque chose plus fort…

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 7**

* * *

Voilà ! Laissez moi des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la tournure de l'histoire.  
Bien sûr mon explication revisitée de l'histoire originelle est empruntée à l'œuvre de Cassandra Clare dans The mortal instruments.  
Hate de vous lire ! Bisouus !


	8. Confrontations

**Résumé:**

« Deux moitiés identiques font un. Si l'une devait à en reconnaître une autre, l'autre finira bien par le reconnaître également.  
Tout être a une âme sœur, même les humains, bien qu'ils soient bornés la plupart du temps à ça.  
Nous autres, vampires, grâce à nos sens ou au besoin de partager la vie de quelqu'un le long de notre longue vie, y arrivons plus aisément.  
Ce qu'on appelle chez nous coup de foudre : N'est que l'appel à l'autre ou la réception de son appel à lui.  
Moi aussi, j'ai une âme sœur… »

Sia Bell a été mordu l'été de ses quinze ans. Condamnée en sursis, elle craint et attend le moment où elle deviendrait Level E, afin de mourir de la main d'un Hunter.  
Cette destinée l'horrifie. Mais plus que ça, elle ne se supporte plus, se déteste, déteste ce qu'elle représente.  
Ses pulsions devenant de plus en plus fréquentes, elle quitte sa famille, pour aller dans un pensionnat pas comme les autres.  
Et lui dans tout ça ? …  
Je vous laisse découvrir ! ^.^

* * *

 **Crédits:**

Mon histoire est essentiellement basée sur l'univers de Matsuri Hino dans Vampire Knight.  
Même si les personnages sortent tous de mon imagination, ils ont quelques similitudes avec les siens.

* * *

 **Petit rappel pour les persos :**

Comme vous avez pu le constater mes personnages ressemblent à ceux de Vampire Knight et même moi pour m'y retrouver j'ai tendance à m'identifier à eux.

Daniel : Vice-président des étudiants de la Night Class, on se rapproche de Takuma

Georges : définitivement Aido….

Ciara : Ruka, évidemment…

Shuri : Seiren

Maxwell : me fait penser à Akatsuki

James : est un Kaname pur et dur même si leurs histoires n'ont rien à voir l'une de l'autre.

Rosalie : Sœur de Liam, allez on va dire Rima

Liam : Frère de Rosalie, Shiki ? :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Confrontations**

* * *

Cette nuit-là dans sa chambre, elle se plongea dans la lecture du livre que James lui avait donné. Plus d'une fois les textes étaient suivis de belles illustrations, qui elles-mêmes étaient annotées et accompagnées de légendes.

Sa lecture lui appris, entre autres, certaines périodes marquantes de l'histoire des vampires, les détails sur le traité de paix entre les créatures obscures et les caractéristiques de ces dernières. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour elle prendrait au sérieux un texte traitant sur la cartomancie et un autre sur le peuple déchu des fées.

Elle finit par somnoler doucement quand le bruit de la porte, ouverte à grand coup, la fit sursauter.  
Elle l'entendit avant de le voir. Un gros matou au pelage gris chatoyant se jeta sur son lit en miaulant et crachant d'indignation dans sa direction, sa queue fouettant l'air d'un mouvement furieux. Il la snoba de la pointe de ses griffes, plantés dans l'édredon, jusqu'au bout de son museau rose avant de se rouler en boule à ses pieds choisissant de l'ignorer.

\- Gaia est furieuse de ne plus avoir le lit. Cette année, on ne m'avait pas encore attribué de co-chambre. Je m'appelle Roxane et toi ?

Une fille élancée se tenait devant elle. Son impressionnante chevelure auburn cascadait sur ses épaules. Elle avait l'air de galérer avec ses nombreuses valises et Sia ne put s'empêcher de se demander pour combien de jours elle s'était absentée. Elle lui posa la question.

\- Une semaine… affaires de famille » Elle fit la grimace.

Sia cacha le livre qu'elle lisait dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet lorsque Roxane eut le dos tourné. Elle ne souhaitait pas répondre à des questions indiscrètes, tel que : Comment se faisait-il qu'elle lise ce livre ? N'était-elle pas déjà au courant de tout cela ?

L'heure passée en compagnie de Roxane fut plaisante et agréable. C'était, contrairement aux autres vampires de la Night Class, une personne gaie au rire contagieux.

Dès qu'elle ouvrit sa penderie, Sia comprit directement pourquoi elle avait eu besoin d'autant de valises pour un aussi court séjour. Sa garde-robe croulait littéralement sous des vêtements de différentes coupes, couleurs et textures… Pour une personne qui allait mettre un uniforme la majorité du temps … Sia était perplexe. Roxane rit en voyant sa tête et avoua son pêché mignon : c'était une shopaholique finie. La conversation se termina dans les rires de l'une et de l'autre alors que Sia l'aidait à ranger.

Pour la première fois, Sia se mit à envisager le fait d'avoir une amie ici, une alliée. Bien sûr James ne comptait pas… C'était simplement son devoir de s'occuper d'elle… Elle devait à chaque fois se le répétait pour ne pas perdre pied, pour ne pas se laisser tenter… d'y croire…

La scène qui s'était déroulée dans la bibliothèque tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis tout à l'heure. Elle repensait à la proximité, son regard… et mon dieu son odeur… Elle en aurait même fait une obsession… L'idée lui était venue qu'elle n'était peut-être pas la seule à tomber aussi facilement sous le charme de James. Son aura, son charisme devait être un fait notoire, unanime, vu qu'il avait été élu président des élèves… De plus tous les étudiants semblaient le respecter, voire craindre de la contrarier…

La semaine passa rapidement, Sia ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Entre les cours, les repas, les longues balades dans le parc, les visites répétées à la bibliothèque et celles (heureusement) moins nombreuses à l'infirmerie.  
L'infirmière était au courant de son état et reprenait presque la routine du docteur Coben avec elle. Depuis qu'elle vivait loin des humains, ses pulsions s'étaient calmées, dans la mesure bien sûr, où elle respectait la prise de ses bloody tablets de façon régulière.

La veille du premier examen d'histoire James lui proposa de l'aider à réviser. Il lui avait demandé de venir dans sa chambre après le diner.

Cela faisait 5 min qu'elle attendait devant la porte, la main levée hésitant à toquer. C'était stupide de sa part, elle le savait, mais elle appréhendait le moment où elle allait se retrouver seule avec lui. Elle craignait de se ridiculiser en disant quelque chose mais surtout, le pire serait, si, n'arrivant pas à se contrôler, que sa soif et son désir pour son sang se réveille malgré elle, et qu'il arrive à lire en elle comme un livre ouvert. La honte la mortifiera à vie…

Prenant son courage à deux mains elle toqua à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt, sur Shuri.

-Entre, je t'en prie » lui dit-elle

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et très vite Sia remarqua que la « chambre » de James n'avait rien à voir avec les leurs. Contrairement à ce qu'il leur servait de chambre double avec salle de bain, lui avait un duplex. La porte s'ouvrait sur un grand salon, avec des fauteuils et canapés à pieds ouvragés. Les lourds rideaux pourpres des grandes baies vitrés s'ouvraient sur un jardin aménagé éclairé pour le moment par des lanternes suspendues. Un escalier majestueux menait à l'étage, où devait se trouvait sa chambre. Au fond de la pièce, un grand bureau en bois laqué, très épuré, s'imposait et permettait à celui assis derrière d'embrasser toute la pièce du regard. S'y trouvait entassé dans un coin quelques livres et au centre un grand échiquier sur lequel semblait se jouer une partie inachevée en solo.

-Le président se repose dans sa chambre, je vais le prévenir de ton arrivée.

Sia, comme à chaque fois, se posa, malgré elle, la question de savoir quelle relation reliait James et Shuri et qui l'intriguait. Elle se contenta de la remercier et quand celle-ci prit l'escalier, elle continua son exploration de la pièce.

Elle déposa son sac sur une table basse et s'intéressa maintenant aux tableaux accrochés aux murs. Le peu de cours d'art qu'elle avait eu au collège ne lui permettait pas de se prononcer sur l'époque et le style de chacun mais James avait clairement une préférence pour l'impressionnisme. Un tableau en particulier attira son attention, il était petit mais avait été mis en valeur. Il était le seul accroché sur un mur. Elle s'approcha et déchiffra sous les coups de pinceaux floutés, la silhouette d'une petite fille aux de longs cheveux noirs accroupie de profil et jouant avec un chien. Le jeu d'ombre et de lumière était parfait et le tableau respirait la sérénité.

\- Je l'ai acheté il y a deux ans dans une brocante à Naples. Il me rappelait quelqu'un…

Elle se tourna pour trouver James qui la regardait à demi assis sur l'accoudoir d'un canapé, les mains dans les poches. Il portait une chemise de nuit légère noire, largement ouverte sur son torse blafard et un pantalon beige. Ses cheveux ordinairement sagement coiffés étaient ébouriffés reprenant presque sans le faire exprès ces coiffures faussement décoiffés qui prenaient aux coiffeurs des heures à réaliser.

Il semblait fatigué et elle se demanda si elle ne venait pas de le réveiller.

\- Il est très beau, assura-t-elle

Le bruit de la porte se fermant sur Shuri lui permit de détourner son regard de James.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, commença-t-elle

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'étais simplement assoupi

Il se dirigea vers un coin bar et prépara deux verres de bloody tablet. Il lui tendit le sien et l'invita à s'assoir. Elle choisit de se mettre le plus loin de lui et lorsqu'il s'en aperçut sourit.

\- Tu sais, je ne mors pas. Son sourire dévoila deux canines acérées qu'il rétracta en continuant de sourire. Il rit devant ses grands yeux ouverts.

Elle toussa pour se donner contenance et lui demanda :

\- Tu arrives à faire ça quand tu veux ?

\- Quoi donc ? Sortir les crocs ? Il rit. Oui. Tu y arriveras toi aussi avec un peu d'entrainement.

Il la regarda par-dessus son verre.

-Encore faut-il que tu le veilles… Bien sûr…

Elle se sentit rougir… Pourquoi le voudrait-elle alors que depuis des mois elle s'appliquer à rejeter tout ce qui s'approcher de sa nature vampirique.

-Tu as pu lire les notes de cours que je t'avais passé ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle, en fouillant dans son sac, elle trouva le cahier qu'elle cherchait et le déposa sur la table. Elles étaient très claires et bien écrites, merci.

-Tu remercieras Daniel plutôt, ce sont les siennes» Il sourit. « Je ne prends généralement pas de notes »

Quelle surprise…

\- C'est drôle de découvrir la version des vampires sur les évènements que je croyais connaitre.

\- Oui, j'imagine. Mais c'est comme ça pour tout. On est partout et on vit longtemps…

\- Je n'avais jamais vu ça comme ça. Il y a tellement de choses nouvelles à encaisser. En commençant par le livre que tu m'as passé… D'ailleurs je l'ai presque fini…

\- Je suis curieux… Qu'est ce qui t'as le plus étonné ou choqué ? Il s'installa encore plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, ses yeux pétillant de malice.  
Des mèches indisciplinées lui tombaient sur les yeux et il les rejetait de temps en temps, à chaque fois d'un geste agacé, en arrière.

Elle se reprit et répondit :

\- La magie

\- La magie, vraiment ? Pourtant les humains ont passé de nombreux siècles à chasser mages et sorcières.

\- De nos jours, on croit à ce qu'on voit… et je n'en ai vu, alors…

\- Tu voudrais ?... lui demanda-t-il. Voir la magie en œuvre

Elle hocha la tête, sans vraiment comprendre sa question. Il se leva et vient s'assoir à côté d'elle.  
Elle retint sa respiration malgré elle (son odeur était trop soutenue à cette distance...)

Ses yeux devinrent rouges et se concentrèrent sur un point au-dessus de sa tête qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Elle ne comprit pas tout d'abord ce qui se passait puis…

\- Oh, lâcha-t-elle surprise

Il neigeait ! Il neigeait dans la pièce, juste au-dessus de sa tête. Les flocons étaient très bien dessinés et disparaissait au contact des choses. Ils n'étaient pas froids et elle s'amusa à les attrapa pendant un moment. James avait retrouvé la couleur claire de ses yeux et la regardait faire, le sourire au coin.

-Comment arrives-tu à faire ça ?

\- Je croyais que tu avais lu que certains vampires avaient des pouvoirs magiques

\- Ah oui… se rappela t- elle. La bourgeoisie… et les sang-purs …

Son sourire retomba. James qui l'observait toujours fronça les sourcils et retourna à sa place. La neige disparut et pendant l'heure qui suivit, il se contenta de répondre à ses questions pour la préparer à l'examen du lendemain.

\- C'était facile, vous ne trouvez pas ? lança Roxane. Je n'ai même pas révisé en plus…

Ils étaient attablés pour le déjeuner. Sia avait pris l'habitude de manger en sa compagnie ainsi que celle de son meilleur ami Théo. James n'avait plus cherché à lui proposer de manger avec eux depuis qu'il l'avait vu à leur table.

En effet tout s'était bien passé et elle s'était promis d'aller remercier Daniel et James plus tard.

L'examen s'était passé pendant la dernière demi-heure. James avait été le premier à rendre sa feuille et à sortir. Elle l'avait regardé du coin de l'œil, alors qu'il traversait l'amphithéâtre. Il ne s'était plus assis à côté d'elle depuis ce premier jour, mais surtout depuis qu'il la voyait avec Roxane surement.

Cela venait confirmait l'idée qui lui serrait le cœur à savoir qu'il ne ne s'occupait d'elle que par devoir, donc tant que quelqu'un d'autre jouait le rôle… tant mieux, hein ?

A la sortie de la salle à manger, elle trouva Georges qui l'attendait, pas très content d'ailleurs.

-Hé, t'as un moment ?

\- Bonjour Georges comment vas-tu ? Roxane tendit le bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant de bon cœur.

-Roxane arrêtes ça ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça, il recula loin d'elle et remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

-Allons, tu sais qu'à mes yeux tu seras toujours mon petit cousin adoré

-Ton cousin ?! Ne put s'empêcher Sia de demander, sa voix montant dans les aigus malgré elle

\- Faut pas abuser okay ? Nous n'avons que quelques mois de différence…

-Vraiment Georges tu es trop dans les détails… lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il renifla de dédain et se tourna vers Sia.

\- Tu as 5 min ?

Sia haussa la tête et le suivit à l'écart.

-James organise une petite soirée dans sa chambre, il n'y aurait que nous, enfin tu vois… Il se demandait si tu voulais venir ce soir, voilà, alors ?

Tout d'abord elle ne sut quoi répondre, elle resta à le regarder la bouche ouverte et parmi toutes les questions qu'elle avait en tête la première qui sortit de sa bouche fut :

-Pourquoi il ne me le proposerait pas lui-même ?

Cela se voyait que Georges détestait jouer les messagers, mais là il s'énerva vraiment

-Et alors petite sotte ? C'est déjà incroyable qu'il t'invite à te joindre à sa soirée » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, conscient d'être allé trop loin

Elle le prit comme une gifle. Elle détesta Georges à ce moment-là et même si elle s'en foutait complètement de cette soirée, elle darda ses yeux dans les siens et dit :

\- Je viens, répondit-elle avec aplomb, c'est à quelle heure ?

\- Après le diner…

\- Et bien à tout à l'heure » Elle se détourna pour partir mais avant marqua une pause et ajouta par-dessus son épaule, « cache ta joie… »

Georges la jaugea du regard et accéléra le pas, la dépassant et passant devant Roxane et Théo sans un regard.

\- Il te voulait quoi ?

\- M'inviter à une soirée…

\- Hahaha, il était fou de joie en tout cas… » Elle rit.

Sia ne répondit rien et suivit Roxane jusqu'à leur chambre. « Pauvre Georges… c'est quel genre de soirée ? »

\- Une petite soirée que tient James chez lui… répondit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Elle sentit le regard de Roxane s'attardait sur elle, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle savait que James était son mentor après tout…

Le sang battait toujours à ses tempes. Jamais elle ne s'est sentie aussi insultée… Elle alla prendre un bain pour se relaxer, ils avaient l'après-midi de libre…Autant en profiter…

Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi tout le monde faisait grand cas de James mais détestait la jalousie, la colère ou le dédain qu'elle lisait dans le regard des autres lorsqu'il lui parlait ou se montrait gentil envers elle. Comme si…comme si elle n'en valait pas la peine… Oui, on dit qu'on ne doit pas faire attention à ce que disent ou pensent les autres, mais c'était pesant à la longue et normal de se sentir aussi oppressée.

Le bain n'y changea rien… Elle décida d'aller faire un tour, elle n'avait pas envie de parler à Roxane et préférait rester seule. Le château restait encore un mystère pour elle et elle adorait découvrir de nouveaux recoins et de nouvelles pièces. Dernièrement elle avait découvert par hasard une salle de musique, quelques boudoirs, plusieurs petits salons et de petites bibliothèques. Et puis il y avait des pièces étranges. Une fois elle s'était aventurée dans les sous-sols, et avait découvert les donjons. Il y avait des cellules à barreaux épais avec des chaines accrochées aux murs, vestiges surement de siècles passés…

Elle finit par déambuler dans la galerie aux tableaux. C'était pour la plupart des portraits sévères et pompeux, et Sia s'amusa pendant un moment à leur inventer des histoires dans sa tête, se faisant elle pensa beaucoup moins à ce qui s'était passé avec Georges. Arrivée à l'histoire extravagante d'une vieille dame au chignon serré et lèvres pincées qui dans l'imaginaire de Sia devint la gérante d'un pub irlandais, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Elle s'arrêta dans les cuisines et prit quelques choses à manger et des bloody tablets avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Au regard suspicieux que lui jeta Roxane, elle lui répondit qu'elle se sentait fatiguée et ne voulait pas descendre à la salle à manger tout à l'heure. Roxane eut la prévenance de ne pas insister.

Lorsque cette dernière sortit, Sia se dirigea vers son armoire et essaya de trouver la tenue qui conviendrait pour tout à l'heure. Clairement, son uniforme ne conviendrait pas… Elle choisit une robe très simple en velours vert qu'elle avait porté une fois aux fêtes de fin d'année.

Elle se plongea dans la lecture de son livre pour passer le temps mais n'arriva pas à se concentrer. Agacée, elle finit par le refermer, alla prendre quelques bloody tablets et commença à se préparer. Roxane lui arrangea les cheveux lorsqu'elle revient dans la chambre et noua ses cheveux noirs en chignon bas.

Elles continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien pendant un moment après ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de James ? Sincèrement …

La question surprit Sia, surtout que la conversation avait un ton léger depuis tout à l'heure, autant de sérieux d'un coup, la perturba.

-C'est un très bon mentor, commença-t-elle.

\- Je ne te parle pas de ça » Roxane plongea son regard dans le sien « Plutôt de lui, en tant que personne, tu vois… ? »

Sia voyait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Que pensait-elle de James. La réponse était floue et elle-même n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il lui inspirait.

\- Il est gentil » Elle sourit. « Et j'arrive à comprendre pourquoi la moitié de l'école est amoureuse de lui, en commençant par ton cousin… »

\- Les trois quarts tu veux dire » Elle sourit et se relaxa à son tour. « Mais tu te trompes Georges n'est pas amoureux de James… Il l'aime, c'est certain, mais différemment… Disons qu'il l'idolâtre un peu trop…

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu fais partie des trois quarts ?

\- Non.

Le « non » fusa sec et tranchant. S'il surprit Sia, elle n'en laissa rien paraitre. Roxane lui fit remarquer qu'elle devrait partir si elle ne voulait pas être en retard, elle avait retrouvé sa voix désinvolte et légère et Sia ne s'attarda pas plus sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Le stress monta d'un coup lorsqu'elle repensa à l'antre où elle allait se jeter. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle allait proposer à Roxane de l'accompagner mais se retint. Elle se doutait très bien qu'elle n'avait surement pas le droit d'inviter quelqu'un d'autre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Daniel souriant en chemise de soie lavande et pantalon clair. Les autres convives, le groupe d'acolytes de James était dispersé dans le salon un verre à la main. Des bougies avaient été allumées et créaient une ambiance tamisée, feutrée. Elle aperçut Georges qui parlait avec Ciara dans un coin. Il lui jeta un regard avant de lui tourner le dos. Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens étaient rejetés en arrière, ce qui donnait à son regard un effet encore plus perçant. Il ne portait que du noir de la tête au pied et pour une fois elle comprit ce que les filles lui trouvaient. Il en jetait un max. Son interlocutrice n'était pas en reste non plus. Ciara avait relevé ses magnifiques cheveux et portait une robe à manches longues d'un bleu sombre. Elle se tourna à peine lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Elle fut surprise de voir les deux frères et sœurs. Rosalie était assise sur les genoux de son frère Liam qui lui jouait dans les cheveux. Cette dernière avait fermé les yeux et Sia aurait juré, que, si elle le pouvait, elle aurait ronronné d'aise. Elle trouva ça étrange mais ne releva pas…

Shuri était assise à l'écart, comme d'habitude pensa Sia, et Maxwell se servait au bar avant d'aller rejoindre Ciara et Georges.

James, quant à lui, trônait magnifique sur son sofa, il portait une chemise en soie rouge sang et un pantalon noir. Lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers lui, il lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'assoir à ses côté. Elle s'y installa sans poser de questions.

\- Je suis content que tu aies pu venir, si tu avais refusé l'invitation j'aurais pensé que tu cherchais à m'éviter…

Sia ouvrit les yeux en grand. Elle ? L'éviter ? Ce n'était pas le contraire ? Enfin… C'est vrai qu'elle se faisait distante, mais pas à ce point quand même !

\- A voir ta tête, je vois que ça te surprend, ça me soulage, j'espérais sincèrement que ce n'était pas le cas…

\- Ca ne l'est pas… dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il lui tendit le verre que Shuri venait de lui apporter. Ils parlèrent de l'examen et de la semaine écoulée. Daniel se joignit à eux et commença à leur parler de la soirée d'anniversaire de la Night Classe de demain. De ce qu'elle comprit, ils auraient même le droit à un ou deux acrobates vampires incroyables, célèbres dans le monde de la nuit. Sia laissa son regard se perdre dans la pièce, prêtant une oreille distraite aux explications enthousiastes de Daniel, lorsqu'elle faillit s'étrangler avec sa boisson.

Elle toussa fort, les yeux larmoyants, James alla lui chercher un verre d'eau et Daniel resta à ses côtés en lui tendant son mouchoir.

La scène dont elle venait d'être témoin était encore ancrée dans sa rétine, indélébile. Liam avait passé une main sous le débardeur léger de sa sœur et les deux s'embrassaient passionnément.

Elle but un peu d'eau et essaya de retrouver ses esprits. James suivit son regard et sourit.

\- Euh… C'est son demi-frère ? demanda-t-elle essayant de trouver une explication logique.

-Non, c'est son vrai frère. Plutôt, son frère jumeau à vrai dire.

Sia sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher carrément cette fois. Elle n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de leurs baisers passionnés et en même temps se faisait l'effet d'une voyeuse.

\- On ne choisit pas la personne qu'on aime, commença James

-Quand même…

On toqua à la porte et Daniel alla ouvrir.

James prit une voix sérieuse tout d'un coup lorsqu'il lui dit :

\- Crois-tu aux âmes-sœurs ?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête, elle lui retourna la question.

\- Oui. Je crois qu'il y a pour chaque personne sur Terre, une autre personne qui représente son centre de gravité. Et lorsqu'on est aspiré dans la boucle, qu'importe les codes et les convenances.  
« La personne que Dieu t'a destiné, elle est l'autre moitié de toi-même, ton vrai amour …»  
Liam est l'âme sœur de Rosalie. Ne trouves-tu pas incroyable de n'avoir même pas dû chercher, d'avoir pu partager chaque seconde de ta vie avec la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde ?

Son regard se fit triste et se perdit au loin

\- On ne peut ne pas les envier, tu ne penses pas ?

La logique de James la dépassait, décidément plus rien ne pouvait maintenant l'étonner… James se rapprocha d'elle :

-Cette robe te va très bien, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Des frissons lui parcoururent la colonne vertébrale. Il était bien trop près, trop près… Elle ne comprit pas ce qui lui prit mais elle tendit la main et caressa sa joue, tout doucement comme on caresserait un fauve. Il déposa sa main sur la sienne et ferma les yeux. La scène dura quelques seconds, tout au plus…

La porte qui se referma brusquement la fit sursauter. Daniel revenait à grand pas vers James, détenteur de mauvaises nouvelles à voir sa tête. Tous firent cercle autour de lui pour mieux entendre.

\- Deux élèves de la Day Class ont été attaqués. Le gardien de l'académie vient de m'en informer. Il a dut blesser les deux élèves de la Night Class avec une arme anti-vampires pour les contrôler qui se trouvent maintenant à l'infirmerie et il faudrait effacer la mémoire des deux jeunes filles de la Day Class.

-Je m'en occupe président.

\- Merci Shuri. » Cette dernière s'inclina et quitta la pièce. « Daniel occupes toi s'il te plait des deux élèves de la Night Class, je ne tolère pas ce genre de comportement sous ma garde, tu sais quoi faire… »  
Daniel sembla hésiter avant de hocher la tête et de sortir à la suite de Shuri.

\- Ca tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe cette histoire, la veille du cinquième anniversaire de la Night Class…

\- Merci Georges de pointer l'évidence, le coupa James sèchement

-Je voulais dire… Enfin c'est simplement, qu'en général, si tout le monde se comporte bien c'est parce que tu leur as demandé… Qu'un sang-pur leur a demandé… du coup, je ne comprends pas pourquoi certains idiots iraient défier ton autorité…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit aux oreilles de Sia, elle vit trouble et se leva de son siège en titubant.

\- Tu …es … un..

James la regardait interdit, il se leva à son tour et tendit le bras pour la soutenir.

Elle sentit ses canines s'allonger et ses yeux brûler, elle ne savait d'où lui venait cette force mais elle rejeta son bras de tout le poids de son désespoir.

Cela expliquait tout…

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Ne me ...touche pas.

Il était comme elle…

Comme cette horrible femme…

Peut-être avait-il lui aussi tué des innocents et avait gâché la vie de plusieurs en les transformant.

Elle se rappelait les paroles de Jim : « Les sang-pur sont les pires… les plus grands manipulateurs au monde… Il ne faut jamais faire confiance à un sang-pur… Jamais »

Elle était tombée dans le piège… Comment pouvait-on être aussi bête !

-Sia…

James recula d'un pas et la regarda. Son regard était indéchiffrable.

-Je suis désolé…

Sia tourna les talons et quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

Le silence était lourd dans le salon.

-Sérieux ? Elle ne savait p…

Le trait d'esprit de Georges murut sur ses lèvres. La terre trembla et craquela, les vitres explosèrent et les bougies s'éteignirent

\- Jam…

Ciara esquissa un pas dans sa direction mais renonça. Les colères de James étaient impressionnantes.  
Il se tenait encore la tête dans sa main et ses yeux étincelaient.

-Sortez.

L'ordre était bref et ils ne se le firent pas répéter une seconde fois.

Pendant ce temps Sia s'était laissé tomber contre un mur et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Ce n'était pas juste à cause de James, elle pleurait pour tout un tas de choses, ce qu'elle avait pu garder pour elle jusqu'à maintenant. D'avoir quitté sa famille, d'être dans un environnement qu'elle maitrisait si peu, de lui avoir si facilement fait confiance…

Le couloir où elle se trouvait était calme et vide, elle était à mi-chemin des dortoirs, James ayant sa chambre à l'écart des autres.

Tout s'expliquait, l'odeur de son sang, son emprise sur les gens, sur elle…

Sa déception se mélangeait à la logique qui lui soufflait que lui en voir pour ce qu'il était, était stupide.

« T'en prendre aux vampires sur base de l'erreur d'un seul… ce n'est pas bien raisonnable. »

Je sais, je le sais se répéta-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Deux ombres s'allongèrent devant elle cachant la source de lumière du couloir. De ses yeux pleins de larmes elle distingua les silhouettes floues de Georges et de Ciara. Elle retint un hoquet de surprise ou de peur et essaya de se mettre debout, ne leur donnant pas l'occasion de la regarder de haut, dans son état actuel.

\- Dis-moi petite fille, qui crois-tu être pour traiter de la sorte notre président ? Commença Georges

\- Comment oses tu, insolente chose, t'adresser au président de cette manière ?! Tu devrais être reconnaissante qu'il t'adresse la parole voire t'accorde un regard ! Lui cracha Ciara

Sia se recula encore plus au mur. Elle sentit les aspérités de la pierre lui rentrer dans le dos.

\- Calme toi Ciara, nous ne sommes là que pour lui apprendre à montrer un peu plus de respect à ses supérieurs.

Son sourire habituel, malicieux au coin, avait laissé place à un sourire mauvais. Ses yeux étaient rouges ainsi que ceux de Ciara. La peur prit Sia à la gorge et elle voulut courir loin de ses assaillants. Elle se rendit compte que ses pieds étaient prisonniers dans la glace lui interdisant tout mouvement.

\- Dis-nous que tu regrettes et que tu iras t'excuser tout à l'heure, lui dit Georges.

Même si elle le voulait, aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Elle était simplement tétanisée. Cela réveillait tous ses souvenirs malgré elle, malgré eux…

\- Tu entends espèce d'idiote ? Ciara la prit par le col de sa robe et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Calme-toi Ciara, réitéra Georges. Il avait retrouvé la couleur bleue de ses yeux et la glace avait disparu aux pieds de Sia » « Merde, je crois qu'on est allé trop loin… N'oublie pas que c'est son mentor… »

Ciara la lâcha et recula.

-Voilà, je crois qu'elle a compris le message. Tu vas aller t'excuser n'est-ce pas ?

Georges arrangeait ses vêtements et s'apprêtait à partir. Ciara la regardait toujours avec une expression de pure haine même si ses yeux avaient retrouvés leur couleur normale.

-Oui, j'irai lui parler… arriva-t-elle à promettre dans un souffle

Elle fit un pas en avant lorsqu'elle se sentit projeter avec force contre le mur.

-Lui ?! LUI ?! » Ciara était hystérique « Mais tu t'entends parler petite sotte ?! Comment oses-tu ne même pas le nommer ?! »

Une douleur sourde se réveillait à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle était retombée comme un pantin auquel on aurait coupé les fils. Un liquide poisseux commençait à couler sur sa nuque.

L'odeur du sang surprit Ciara qui se calma directement.

-Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

Ciara ne répondit rien, elle se recula de Sia comme d'un cadavre.

-Allez vas t'en, je vais m'occuper d'elle. Casse-toi bordel !

Ciara hésite encore une seconde de plus avant de tourner les talons et de disparaitre au détour du couloir.

-Sia, tu m'entends ?

Elle l'entendait mais son esprit était ailleurs.

-Je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre, tu partages celle de Roxane c'est ça ? Réponds s'il te plait.

Sa voix était pressante mais douce. Il regrettait d'avoir laissé cette histoire de « leçon de morale» allait aussi loin. Il maudit Ciara et se pencha pour prendre Sia dans ses bras.

-Oui

\- Dieu merci tu n'es pas évanouie. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui ça va, mais ma tête … aie !

-Tu as perdu pas mal de sang, attends.

Il lui passa sa boite de Bloody tablet en la tenant toujours fermement dans ses bras.

-Prends en quelques-uns ça te fera du bien, ta blessure commence déjà à cicatriser.

Ils entrèrent dans le dortoir et Georges prit la direction de celui des filles.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. On voulait peut être te faire peur mais jamais te faire du mal. Ciara a dépassé les bornes... Elle est toujours comme ça quand il s'agit de James…

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre. Georges toqua. Le reste se perdit dans les ténèbres lorsqu'elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre 8.**

* * *

J'ai comme qui dirait oublier de poster ce chapitre alors qu'il écrit depuis plus d'un mois je pense, sorry ^^'

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, on en apprendra davantage dans le chapitre prochain. Pour le moment, tous mes personnages ont fait leur entrée en scène, vous apprendrez à les connaitre petit à petit et à (j'espère) les apprécier :D

Des questions ? N'hésitez pas ! Laissez-moi une review ! :*

O'


	9. The 5th anniversary, partie 1

**Résumé:**

« Deux moitiés identiques font un. Si l'une devait à en reconnaître une autre, l'autre finira bien par le reconnaître également.  
Tout être a une âme sœur, même les humains, bien qu'ils soient bornés la plupart du temps à ça.  
Nous autres, vampires, grâce à nos sens ou au besoin de partager la vie de quelqu'un le long de notre longue vie, y arrivons plus aisément.  
Ce qu'on appelle chez nous coup de foudre : N'est que l'appel à l'autre ou la réception de son appel à lui.  
Moi aussi, j'ai une âme sœur… »

Sia Bell a été mordu l'été de ses quinze ans. Condamnée en sursis, elle craint et attend le moment où elle deviendrait Level E, afin de mourir de la main d'un Hunter.  
Cette destinée l'horrifie. Mais plus que ça, elle ne se supporte plus, se déteste, déteste ce qu'elle représente.  
Ses pulsions devenant de plus en plus fréquentes, elle quitte sa famille, pour aller dans un pensionnat pas comme les autres.  
Et lui dans tout ça ? …  
Je vous laisse découvrir ! ^.^

* * *

 **Crédits:**

Mon histoire est essentiellement basée sur l'univers de Matsuri Hino dans Vampire Knight.  
Même si les personnages sortent tous de mon imagination, ils ont quelques similitudes avec les siens.

* * *

 **Petit rappel pour les persos :**

Comme vous avez pu le constater mes personnages ressemblent à ceux de Vampire Knight et même moi pour m'y retrouver j'ai tendance à m'identifier à eux.

Daniel : Vice-président des étudiants de la Night Class, on se rapproche de Takuma

Georges : définitivement Aido….

Ciara : Ruka, évidemment…

Shuri : Seiren

Maxwell : me fait penser à Akatsuki

James : est un Kaname pur et dur même si leurs histoires n'ont rien à voir l'une de l'autre.

Rosalie : Sœur de Liam, allez on va dire Rima

Liam : Frère de Rosalie, Shiki ? :D

Roxane : Co-chambre de Sia

Théo : Meilleur ami de Roxane

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**  
 **The 5th anniversary, partie 1**

* * *

01h43- Chambre de Georges

Il regardait ses mains pleines de sang, le corps de Claryssa sous lui puis le couteau qu'il tenait toujours serré à la garde.  
Le sang de Claryssa avait giclé sur son torse nu et son odeur fleurissait dans l'air. Le choc et la peur se partageaient son esprit embrumé. Ses crocs dehors, chatouillèrent sa lèvre inférieure et une goutte de sang perla.  
Il ne savait quoi faire. Appeler Shuri ? C'est elle qui normalement s'occupe de ce genre de chose, non ?  
Georges commençait sincèrement à regretter d'avoir quitté la soirée anniversaire…

01h19- Devant la chambre de James

La porte s'ouvra en grand et laissa passer Ciara en pleurs. Elle ne remarqua même pas Roxane qui attendait devant la porte, dans sa hâte de quitter l'endroit. Roxane la suivit des yeux un moment, regardant les froufrous de sa robe se balancer dans sa course. Elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ne l'ayant jamais vu perdre contenance avant. Elle se ressaisit elle-même. Ce n'était jamais facile de confronter James, mais elle le devait…

-Ferme la porte derrière toi, s'il te plait

Elle s'extirpa à grand peine de ses pensées qui la maintenaient jusqu'à présent clouée devant le pas de la chambre, entra et ferma la porte derrière elle.

19h15- Dans un couloir non loin de l'infirmerie

Mascha s'était souvent, au cours de sa vie en général, et depuis qu'elle avait intégré la Night Class, sentit comme la cinquième roue du carrosse.  
Cela pouvait se deviner aisément à regarder de plus près son groupe d'amies. Enfin… amies étaient un bien grand mot… Disons qu'elles avaient quelques point en commun, notamment un, qui les unissaient.  
Elle savait qu'elle n'avait ni la beauté froide de Candice, ni la langue acérée d'Olivia, et était très loin d'arriver au dixième du charisme de Jade… Pourtant, elle se rendait compte à ce moment qu'elle savait quelque chose, que les autres ignoraient et elle comptait bien monnayer son information contre un peu plus de respect de la part de ses « amies ».  
En se dirigeant vers sa chambre ce soir-là, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et repensa à la tenue qu'elle allait porter à la soirée avec beaucoup plus d'entrain.

* * *

Sia se réveilla groggy, avec un mal de tête carabiné au possible. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et fixa le plafond un moment essayant de regrouper les bribes d'informations qui lui parvenaient par-delà une brume traitre.

Elle revit le regard inexpressif de James et le sourire narquois de Georges avec les cris de Ciara en arrière fond sonore.  
Elle tata l'arrière de sa tête pour ne trouver aucune cicatrice. Gaia miaula. Elle dormait à ses pieds sur le lit, n'ayant toujours pas renoncé à son territoire.  
Sia ne se sentait pas d'humeur et la chassa d'un mouvement sec du pied sous la couette pour la déloger. Elle avait soif et tout ce qui lui importait était de trouver ses cachets. Elle sortit du lit et nota non sans surprise qu'elle était en pyjama. Elle releva la tête pour trouver Roxane qui la fixait. Elle lui tendit, sans un mot, un verre où quelques cachets se perdaient dans l'éclat rougeâtre qui teintait l'eau.

-Merci, réussi-t-elle à articuler d'une voix rauque.

Elle but d'une seule traite en renversant la tête vers l'arrière, recueillant jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Elle toussa et se racla la gorge pour retrouver sa voix.

-Georges m'a tout raconté… Alors tu ne savais pas ?

-Que ton cousin est un malade mental ainsi que la fille qui lui sert d'amie ? Elle la darda du regard. La colère commençait à pulser dans ses veines et elle ne se sentait guère magnanime à l'égard de ses agresseurs.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? lui demanda Roxane en soutenant son regard  
\- Fais quoi au juste ? Qu'est-ce qu'on me reproche encore ?!  
Elle s'éloigna, ouvrit sa penderie et sortit son uniforme. Cette conversation commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs et sa soif commençait à picotait sa gorge sournoisement, dangereusement. Rien à faire pour arranger son humeur…

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche mais Roxane la retient par le bras.

-Je suis sérieuse, qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire un truc pareil ? Tu es suicidaire ? Tu as fumé quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? T'en prendre ouvertement à un sang pur ! Serais-tu folle ?!

On pouvait percevoir dans les cris de Roxane, une réelle inquiétude qui déstabilisa Sia. Elle se sentit toute petite d'un coup et lança un « je ne sais pas » dans un souffle en fixant le sol. Elle repensa à James, à ce moment parfait qu'ils avaient partagé avant que son actuel monde ne s'écroule de nouveau, empoisonné par la vérité…

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit de Roxane et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

-Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-elle. Je ne m'y attendais pas… Il ne m'avait rien dit… Elle essaya les larmes qui commençaient à s'accumuler sur le rebord de ses cils.

-Comment pouvais-tu ne pas le deviner ? Ne sens-tu…ne sens-tu pas son aura ? Sur nous tous…

-Je… j'avais pris ça pour…pour autre chose…

-Et quand bien même…Qu'est-ce qu…

-Tu ne comprendrais pas de toute façon, la coupa Sia dans un sanglot.

Roxane se contenta de poser une main réconfortante sur son dos.

-Fais attention quand même. James est gentil avec toi, mais tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable…

Sia la regarda sans comprendre. A son regard interrogateur, Roxane se contente de hausser les épaules.

-En tout cas, Georges et Ciara ne seront pas forcément les seuls à réclamer réparation d'un tort fait à leur « Prince », alors, à l'avenir, fais attention à toi, tu pourrais t'attirer des ennemis inutilement…

-J'en prends note, merci Rose…  
-Je t'aime bien tu sais… » Sia sourit doucement. « Essaie de ne pas te faire virer de l'école en assassinant notre Président dans son sommeil » Elle lui lança un clin d'œil et se leva pour se préparer à son tour.

-Je te retrouve en cours, lui lança Sia alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir  
-Euh… Je ne pense pas… Nous n'avons pas le même cours Samedi.

-Ah bon ? » Sia farfouilla dans ses affaires pour en sortir son emploi du temps. « Il y a bien marqué, Education physique, tu n'as pas ça toi ? »  
\- Non, pour quelques-uns d'autres nous, nous avons un cours pour maitriser et améliorer nos compétences magiques.  
\- Un cours de magie ? Fit Sia, impressionnée.  
-Ouep

Tout d'un coup tous les oreillers et coussins de la pièce se mirent à flotter, lévitant de quelques mètres au-dessus de leur place initiale.

Sia regarda Roxane, s'émerveillant du phénomène.

\- « Télékinésie », fit Roxane et d'un geste de la main tous retombèrent. Elle sourit, pas peu fière de son petit show. « A tout à l'heure alors »

Restée seule dans la chambre Sia se dépêcha de prendre une douche et de s'habiller, elle prit même le temps de caresser Gaia pour se faire pardonner. Celle-ci avait repris sa place sur son lit sans même sourciller.

Elle ne mangea rien de particulier mais pris plus de bloody Tablet que le nécessaire prescrit. Elle se rendait compte que bientôt elle devra augmenter les doses. Elle en parlera à l'infirmière lors de la prochaine visite…

La salle de sport se trouvait au dehors du château. Le bâtiment était neuf, simple et brut, tout en pierre. De longues et hautes meurtrières ponctuaient ses façades aveugles et l'entrée semblait creusée dans la roche elle-même dont la porte en métal noir imposait au regard. Rien ne rappelait le faste luxueux du château. Il y avait un je ne sais quoi de perturbant dans le fait de se retrouver à l'intérieur de cette cage en pierre qui donna à Sia la chair de poule.

Elle resserra sa grande écharpe autour d'elle et emmitouflée dans son manteau rejoignit les élèves qui attendaient devant la porte.

Le froid s'installait petit à petit et les feuilles colorées qui se mouraient dans le vent témoignaient du retour de l'automne sans détour. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit que des visages étrangers. Plus de la moitié de sa promotion en tout cas.

\- Bon, bon ! Vous attendez quoi ? Une invitation ? Ouvrez ces satanées portes au lieu de rester prostrés à rien faire. On se les gèle ici !

Derrière elle, celui qui devait être leur professeur se fit un chemin entres ses élèves en les poussant sans ménagement lorsqu'ils étaient sur son passage. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il poussa les battants qui s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes.

-Vous voyez ? Pas sorcier, hein ? Même pas besoin d'une clé ! Allez entrez, on ne va pas y passer la journée merde…

Sia entendit quelques reniflements et quelque chose comme une idée où il pouvait se la mettre sa clé, le nouvel entraineur.

Elle suivit le reste de la classe à l'intérieur et se figea sur place.

-« Hé petite ! Tu dois être la nouvelle c'est ça ? Jamais encore vu ta tête » L'entraineur vient se placer devant elle.  
« Bon pour faire très simple, tu te trouves ici dans ce qui pourrait être le temple du sport national des vampires. Ouais, ça pourrait le faire, c'est quand même pas mal, hein ? Quoi d'autres ? Ouais… On rigole pas pendant mes cours, alors euh…essaie de rester en vie »

Sia avala sa salive avec difficulté. Le sol était en béton brut. La grande pièce était plongée dans une pénombre précaire perturbée seulement par les derniers rayons du soleil couchant qui filtraient par les meurtrières. Elle se divisait par secteur et les élèves, qui s'étaient déjà changés, se dispersaient autour y ayant déjà leurs marques. De l'équipement aux murs, jusqu'à la tenue en cuir noir des élèves qui moulaient leur corps parfaitement, le sport national des vampires hurlait son crédo :

Le combat pur et dur.

Machines de musculation, entrainement à l'arc, tapis de lutte, Katanas, épées en tout genre, haches, massues et autres armes, rings ponctuels çà et là, tout cela dansait devant ses yeux en essayant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, essayant d'approprier ce qu'elle voyait à une quelconque forme « d'amusement »

 _… Des guerriers aguerris, des chasseurs hors pair…créés pour détruire…_

Ce que lui avait dit James lui revint en mémoire comme un boomerang. Les vampires ont d'abord été conçus pour être une arme. Mais n'est-ce pas dangereux, justement, d'en affuter la lame ? Les entrainer à cela ?

-Allez viens, suis moi, je vais te donner les clés de ton casier.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient au fond de la salle, l'entraineur criait des remontrances au fur et à mesure, reprenant les élèves sur leur positions ou simplement pour leur rappeler à quel point ils étaient indignes de l'avoir, lui, comme entraineur…

-Ces jeunes je vous jure… quelle ingratitude… maugréait-il de temps à autres.

Arrivés aux vestiaires il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

-A gauche les garçons, à droite les filles. » Il farfouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une petite clé. Il la lui tendit et tourna les talons. « Et magnes toi, on n'a pas que ça à faire ! »

332\. Les filles étaient déjà prêtes et retournaient à la salle principale. Il n'en restait que deux ou trois qui finissaient de se préparer.

Sia se déshabilla à la va-vite, passa son pantalon en cuir doux qui épousa son corps comme une seconde peau et un haut sans manche dans la même matière. Elle se fit une tresse et rangea ses vêtements dans son casier avant de rejoindre les autres en pressant le pas.

Il y avait un petit groupement autour de l'entraineur. Elle se mêla aux autres et réussit à capter les dernières phrases

\- … préparation au Tournoi. Créez des petits groupes de 4 ou 5, on commence sans armes.

La foule s'éparpilla et Sia se retrouva vite toute seule, en face de l'entraineur.

\- Ah… Oui forcément tu n'as pas encore de groupe… Tu pe…

Une voix s'éleva derrière Sia et le coupa en plein milieu de sa phrase.

-Elle peut se joindre à nous, nous ne sommes que quatre pour le moment.

Sia se retourna pour rencontrer les yeux en amande d'une grande fille à la peau sombre. Sa tenue lui faisait un corps de déesse. Trois filles la suivaient de près et jaugeaient Sia avec curiosité.

-C'est réglé alors. Echauffez-vous, dans une demi-heure on commence les duels

\- Olivia, mets-toi avec …

La jeune fille s'adressa à une fille aux yeux bridés d'un gris étrange. Des mèches bleues striaient ses cheveux de jais qu'elle avait relevé en une longue queue de cheval. Toutes la fixèrent, attendant qu'elle se présente.

\- Je m'appelle Sia, dit-elle

\- Sia, quel nom étrange… un surnom peut être ? La fille devant elle la couvait du regard. Elle jouait avec sa tresse et donnait l'impression de s'amuser de son embarras.

-Plutôt le diminutif pour Aelsia, bafoua Sia. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait aussi mal à l'aise mais elle n'appréciait pas vraiment le ton qu'avait pris la conversation.

\- Et dire que les diminutifs sont censés être mignons. Sia… Comme c'est laid en bouche…

Sia la regarda, les yeux écarquillés et l'estomac lourd. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose de cinglant et d'intelligent mais cette dernière s'éloignait déjà en riant avec les deux autres filles. Elle serra des poings et l'insulta copieusement dans sa tête lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'un chewing-gum qu'on éclatait.  
Elle se tourna doucement, ayant complètement oublié la présence de Oliva derrière elle. Celle-ci se contenta de faire éclater une fois de plus son chewing-gum rose l'air passablement ennuyée de s'occuper d'elle.

Jade avait décrété qu'il était important voire vital de garder ses amis près de soi mais encore plus ses ennemis. Elle leur avait annoncé ça, un sourire mauvais ourlant sa bouche pulpeuse lorsqu'elle avait aperçu sa victime avancer vers eux dans le froid et la lumière déclinante du jour.  
Olivia faisait confiance à Jade pour échafauder des plans mesquins de façon exquise.  
Ce qui l'ennuyait c'était de savoir qu'elle devait se retenir… Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était casser le petit nez de cette fille depuis le jour où leur président s'était assis à ses côtés en classe.  
Jade était cruelle. Elle était également fan de dictons et autres proverbes qu'elle sortait à la longue pour ponctuer ses discours de matrone.

 _La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid._

Et elle comptait jouer avec cette nourriture-ci pendant un certain temps lui semblait-il…

Sia faisait le tour de la salle en courant avec les autres, Olivia la devançant de peu. Avant sa transformation, elle se serait retrouvée avec un point de côté avant même d'avoir fini le premier tour.  
Elle fit un effort en plus et réussit à se retrouver au niveau d'Olivia alors qu'elles entreprenaient leur cinquième tour du terrain. Olivia lui un coula un regard au coin, plus agacée qu'autre chose et ne pipa mot.  
Courir lui faisait du bien. Ses muscles se réveillaient doucement et s'assouplissaient pour répondre au nouveau rythme imposé. Elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un long sommeil qui avait ankylosé son corps, comme une armure rouillée qu'il fallait nettoyer et huiler.

Une chaleur réconfortante brulait dans ses veines lorsqu'ils s'attaquèrent à porter et jeter des poids divers. Elle commençait malgré tout à fatiguer. La curiosité liée à la découverte de la portée de sa nouvelle force s'éteignit peu à peu alors que la flamme de la soif se réveillait dans sa gorge. Elle toussa, la main plaquée sur sa bouche. Elle toussa fort. Ses yeux virent trouble lorsque du sang goutta de sa paume ouvert.

\- Bon, maintenant que vous vous êtes échauffé, commencez les duels à tour de rôle. Celui qui gagne s'oppose au prochain etc… Je passerai voir. Je vous préviens dès maintenant, interdiction de me faire honte pendant le tournoi, c'est clair ?

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre, mais tous avaient dans les yeux cette même étincelle d'en découdre et de montrer ce qu'ils avaient dans le ventre.

Sia s'essuya la main sur son pantalon et chercha des yeux son groupe. Elle n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps. Celle qui s'appelait Jade, de ce qu'elle avait saisi, s'avançait vers elle avec un petit sourire. Son sourire ne présageait rien de bon et de la sueur perla sur le front de Sia lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle devra se battre contre elle. Se battre ? Quelle idée ! Jamais elle n'avait levé la main sur quelqu'un… Elle se demanda un bref instant si James était au courant…  
Elle refoula l'idée au loin et sourit à son tour à son adversaire du jour.

-Prem's, fit elle la tête inclinée, un index levé au ciel en regardant les autres membres de son groupe.

-Bien bien, fais-moi voir ce dont tu es capable la nouvelle, allez y je vous regarde.

Elle n'avait pas entendu l'entraineur s'approcher. Il se campa sur ses deux jambes, bras croisés et regarda Jade s'avancer vers la délimitation d'un rectangle dessiné à même le sol.

Sia souffla fort et s'avança, les mâchoires contractées.

 _Tout va bien, qu'est ce qui pourrait se passer d'aussi terrible ?_  
Elle n'allait pas la tuer… non surement pas…

Jade n'attendit aucun signal, elle s'élança vers elle, son poing visant sa tête. Sia se déplaça sur la gauche, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Le poing de Jade finit sur son épaule et la douleur se répercuta sur tout son corps. Elle tituba et tomba sur un genou, en serrant son épaule (surement déboitée) et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas lui faire plaisir pat son cri de souffrance.  
Elle se releva tant bien que mal. Elle ne pouvait attaquer à son tour, simplement essayer d'esquiver. Même se défendre était au-dessus de ses forces.  
Elle se concentra de son mieux et réussi à sauter assez loin de Jade pour échapper à ses poings et à sa fougue. Elle sentit ses yeux qui commençaient à picoter. Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois afin de stabiliser sa vision. Ce fut la seconde de trop. Le poing de Jade rencontra sa mâchoire, elle se sentit tomber en arrière et sortir bien loin de la délimitation au sol.

-Pathétique, souffla l'entraineur. Les filles de son groupe rirent sous cape

Il fit signe à une élève qui avait perdu un duel dans un autre groupe, d'emmener Sia à l'infirmerie. Cette dernière s'était relevée et accepta l'aide de la fille qui la regardait avec sympathie. Une main contenant son nez et sa bouche en sang, elle évita de la regardait dans les yeux car elle savait que les siens étaient écarlates.

-Qu'est-il arrivé ? lui demanda l'infirmière en poussant un cri devant son état et en s'empressant vers elle…

\- Première cours d'éducation physique.

\- Un cours de barbare si vous voulez mon avis. Chaque année j'en soigne de plus terribles blessures que ce que vous avez là. Il faudrait les voir le jour du Tournoi. Des loques ambulantes…

Elle avait nettoyé ses plaies tout en parlant. Pendant qu'elle lui remettait l'épaule en place et la bandait, Sia lui demanda :

-Ce Tournoi dont vous parlez, l'entraineur y a fait référence tout à l'heure aussi, qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ?

-Le Tournoi ? C'est un peu l'évènement de l'année. La veille d'Halloween, les élèves inscrits au Tournoi s'affrontent entre eux afin de désigner le champion qui représentera la Night Class. Le grand Tournoi des Vampires se tient en Mars en général et s'y affrontent différentes équipes de par le monde.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne ? Sia grimaça sous les mains de l'infirmière alors qu'elle resserrait le bandage de son épaule

-Tes blessures guériront assez vite. Elles auraient pu se fermer elle-même mais ton corps est trop faible. J'aide à accélérer le processus, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Elle enchaina en rangeant le matériel utilisé.

\- Au Tournoi international, on y gagne la gloire et le prestige, il y a aussi beaucoup d'argent à la clé. Pour ce qui est du Tournoi de la Night Class, je crois bien que le champion est dispensé de certains cours et à ce qu'on dit…il peut réclamer une faveur au jeune Vandom…

Elle soupira.

-Pauvre enfant… on lui réclame à chaque fois la même chose bien sûr…

Elle frissonna. Sia n'osa pas demander ce que c'était, elle en avait bien une idée elle-même…

Elle pensa à James et son cœur se serra un peu. Elle se promit d'aller s'excuser lorsqu'elle le verrait à la soirée anniversaire et se fera discrète tout au long de l'année pour éviter les problèmes…

-Buvez ça. L'infirmière lui tendit une petite fiole en verre et un grand verre d'eau écarlate.

Lorsque ses yeux reprirent leur couleur normale, elle la raccompagna à la porte en lui prescrivant beaucoup de repos.

Sia s'en allait lorsqu'elle la rappela dans le couloir et lui tendit une boite de bloddy tablets.

\- Prenez-en à chaque fois que vous en sentirez le besoin. Dieu merci, votre corps les accepte encore.  
Je vais écrire à l'entraineur pour vous dispenser de ce cours. Dans votre état vous devez éviter de vous blessez autant, ça ne ferait qu'accélérer votre dégénérescence…

Elle secoua la tête et la regarda d'un air triste.

-Mon pauvre petit…

Sia prit la boite et ne dit rien… Elle évitait de penser à ce qui se passerait lorsqu'elle franchirait la limite qui la transformera en Level E. Elle évitait de se rappeler de la promesse qu'elle a pu soutirer de Jim pour qu'il l'achève lui-même. Elle prit la direction de sa chambre et se remit au lit. Gaia vint se lover contre elle et ronronna.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Gaia…Tu retrouveras ton lit bien assez tôt…

Au rythme où ça allait… oui bien assez tôt, pensa-t-elle.

* * *

 **Fin de la première partie du chapitre 9.**

* * *

Hello !

Je m'excuse pour cette longue absence. Vous savez ce que c'est… Les études, et les soucis du quotidien, blabla, etc…

Ce chapitre est super important pour moi, comme il introduit certains événements phares pour la suite, ainsi que quelques révélations.  
Comme il traine sur mon ordi depuis plusieurs semaines, je préfère le diviser en deux et finir la deuxième partie plus tard. Mais promis, vous l'aurez très vite ce coup-ci, puisque à la base ça aurait dû être un seul loong chapitre.

Des questions ? Quelques fautes par ci par là ? N'hésitez pas à m'en faire la remarque.

A chaque fois que je relis un chapitre déjà posté, je me rends compte de quelques fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe et je me dis à chaque fois que je devrais faire un grand nettoyage de printemps pour tous les chapitres (surtout pour ceux qui datent de quelques années déjà…^^'')

Autre chose : j'adoore vous lire ! Alors laissez un commentaire ((: Ça me fait toujours plaisir !

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, bisous bisous et à la prochaine !

O'


	10. The 5th anniversary, partie 2

**Résumé:**

« Deux moitiés identiques font un. Si l'une devait à en reconnaître une autre, l'autre finira bien par le reconnaître également.  
Tout être a une âme sœur, même les humains, bien qu'ils soient bornés la plupart du temps à ça.  
Nous autres, vampires, grâce à nos sens ou au besoin de partager la vie de quelqu'un le long de notre longue vie, y arrivons plus aisément.  
Ce qu'on appelle chez nous coup de foudre : N'est que l'appel à l'autre ou la réception de son appel à lui.  
Moi aussi, j'ai une âme sœur… »

* * *

Sia Bell a été mordu l'été de ses quinze ans. Condamnée en sursis, elle craint et attend le moment où elle deviendrait Level E, afin de mourir de la main d'un Hunter.  
Cette destinée l'horrifie. Mais plus que ça, elle ne se supporte plus, se déteste, déteste ce qu'elle représente.  
Ses pulsions devenant de plus en plus fréquentes, elle quitte sa famille, pour aller dans un pensionnat pas comme les autres.  
Et lui dans tout ça ? …  
Je vous laisse découvrir ! ^.^

* * *

 **Crédits:**

Mon histoire est essentiellement basée sur l'univers de Matsuri Hino dans Vampire Knight.  
Même si les personnages sortent tous de mon imagination, ils ont quelques similitudes avec les siens.

* * *

 **Petit rappel des persos:**

Daniel Mckenzie: Vice-président des étudiants de la Night Class, on se rapproche de Takuma

Georges Kleves: définitivement Aido….

Ciara Lewis : Ruka, évidemment…

Shuri Komatsu: Seiren

Maxwell Knight : me fait penser à Akatsuki

James Vandom: est un Kaname pur et dur même si leurs histoires n'ont rien à voir l'une de l'autre.

Rosalie Heigl : Sœur de Liam, allez on va dire Rima

Liam Vikander: Frère de Rosalie, ( Shiki ? :D)

Roxane Heigl : Co-chambre de Sia

Théo Sharp: Meilleur ami de Roxane

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :**

 **The 5th anniversary partie 2**

* * *

Shuri s'appliquait à remettre de l'ordre dans le salon et à jeter les derniers débris qui avaient échappés à sa vigilance en redonnant à la pièce son apparence d'origine. Le bruit, bien que discret, lui parvenait depuis le salon alors qu'il se préparait.

Il ne voulait voir personne après ce qui s'était passé. Shuri s'était senti blessée lorsqu'il l'avait renvoyée elle aussi. Elle avait accueilli son rappel à l'approche du soleil couchant avec une lueur de soulagement dans son regard d'encre et une reconnaissance muette.

Il remarquait tout, il voyait tout, il savait tout… Malgré cela, il arrivait quand même à faire souffrir les gens qui lui étaient chers. Il avait compris cela des siècles auparavant comme quelque chose faisant partie intégrante de la vie.  
Le bruit, en bas, cessa et les gonds huilés de sa porte coulissèrent.

-Mon seigneur ?

Il ne releva pas la tête. Assis sur le bord de son lit défait, il fixait le ciel qui s'assombrissait peu à peu. Il ne remua pas lorsqu'elle commença à boutonner sa chemise. Il releva le léger tremblement de ses doigts mais ne cilla pas. Elle reprit son sang-froid et l'aida à mettre sa veste.

Il se sentait d'humeur à ne rien faire aujourd'hui. Dire qu'il fallait assister à la soirée anniversaire de la Night Class ce soir… Etre charmant, danser avec quelques filles de quelques mécènes, rire à leurs blagues douteuses… Rien qu'à y penser, cela le fatiguait d'avance.

Il se sentait vide et même… triste. Il n'aimait pas le poids qu'il sentait sur son estomac. Il n'aimait pas repenser à elle. Surtout pas elle, surtout pas maintenant.

L'idée qu'elle ne le reconnaisse pas ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, mais son regard la veille commençait à le faire douter.  
Si même elle, ne pouvait le porter dans son cœur, peut-être n'était-il rien de plus que la misérable créature qu'il devait être.

Shuri le coiffa avec douceur, ordonnant ses mèches rebelles. Elle s'agenouilla pour l'aider à se chausser mais d'un geste de la main il l'arrêta. A son regard interrogateur, il lui caressa la joue et releva son menton.

-Ça ira. » Il lui sourit en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Mon seigneur, chuchote-t-elle avant de faire une courte révérence et de partir.

Parfois il se demandait ce qu'il ferait si elle n'était pas là. Parfois il se demandait ce qu'elle ferait s'il n'était pas là…

Il finit de se préparer alors que la cloche sonnait le début des cours. Il n'avait pas vraiment cours. Sa présence en classe avait pour seul but de donner l'exemple. Ça ne le dérangeait pas… Ca l'occupait même. Le cours du samedi restait son préféré. Il aidait chacun à entrainer sa magie en assistant leur professeur.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier et se dit qu'il ne la verra pas de la journée. Il avait sauté le petit-déjeuner sciemment. Il devait impérativement remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et … ses sentiments. Depuis son arrivée, il flottait dans un flou constant. Il avait décidé de laisser les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes quand bien même, ayant l'habitude de tout contrôler, cette situation le frustrait et troublait son esprit.

A la tristesse qu'il ressentait s'ajoutait la colère et parfois, de la jalousie ? Il n'aurait su dire… Il repensa à ce garçon insipide dont il ne s'était jamais soucié de se rappeler le nom et qui était un ami proche de Roxane… La façon avec laquelle il la regardait lui donnait envie de le réduire en cendre. L'image flotta devant ses yeux et étira ses lèvres sur un petit sourire. Il se rappela alors comment elle riait avec lui et était à l'aise en sa compagnie pendant les repas et en ressentit la gifle. Après tout… qui était-il pour juger ? Peut-être préférait-elle les mollusques insipides dans son genre… Il se rembrunit et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il franchit le seuil, Shuri sur ses talons et pris la direction des salles de classes. Alors qu'il était au détour d'un couloir, son cœur rata un battement. Il eut chaud tout d'un coup et il sentit cette chaleur allumer un feu flamboyant derrière ses paupières fermées.

Il inspira de nouveau. Il n'y avait pas de doute, aucun sang ne pouvait lui faire cet effet, aucun…sinon le sien. L'odeur était presque imperceptible mais l'appelait indéniablement.

Il s'approcha du mur qui lui faisait face et découvrit un filament ténu de sang séché entre deux rainures de pierres rugueuses. Ses doigts hésitèrent dans l'air et s'immobilisèrent dans leur lancée. Il se releva.

-Allons-y, dit-il à Shuri qui ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle devait avoir senti la présence du peu de sang qu'il y avait sur ce mur mais il doutait qu'elle en devina la provenance.

-Prends ça ! Et ça ! Et ça ! Hahahaha ! Je suis le meilleur ! Dis que je suis le meilleur ! Dis-le !

Max lui lança un regard furieux et dégouté pendant qu'il enlevait les éclats de glace qui parsemaient ses cheveux.  
Georges riait à gorge déployée et bombait le torse. Ils avaient commencé un petit duel entre eux, glace contre flammes et Georges menait la danse.

Etait loin la période où il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pouvoirs, modeler la glace, contrôler son pouvoir sans qu'il ne prenne le dessus sur lui, sans qu'il ne gèle son cœur de l'intérieur jusqu'à le laisser pour mort.

Petit, il avait toujours été prompt à attraper froid, très facilement même, et se retrouvait alité de longues journées durant.

Pour un enfant de cinq ans, ça aurait pu être une période difficile, monotone et ennuyante à souhait, mais ça avait été à ce moment-là qu'il s'était mis à la lecture. Il avait commencé en lisant des livres de géographie qui parlait de déserts et de volcans. Il laissait son imagination s'élançait sous le soleil vif du Sahara et les brumes de cendres des plus hauts volcans enveloppaient son corps d'une couverture duveteuse et chaleureuse.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il arrivait à lire un nombre incalculable de livres par jour pour un enfant de son âge, de quoi réjouir son père et rendre fier son précepteur.

C'était, comme ses parents aimaient à le présenter à ses petits camarades et à leurs géniteurs, un petit garçon d'une intelligence rare qui deviendra un grand homme accompli dans quelques années à n'en point douté.

Il sortit de ses pensées et tourna sur lui-même dans une fraction de seconde. Il gela, dans sa lancée, deux boules de feu que Max venait de lancer dans son dos en représailles. Il le regarda goguenard et lui lança un clin d'œil auquel Max répondit par un geste obscène de la main en faisant en sorte que leur professeur ne le voit pas.

Georges épousseta ses vêtements impeccables, toujours égal à lui-même. Il souriait toujours, heureux d'en être arrivé à ce niveau-ci. Ça n'avait jamais été facile, mais il l'avait fait.

Il se rappela, dans un flash, le défi (ou était-ce une promesse ?) qu'il avait lancé à James alors qu'ils étaient enfants. Il entendait sa voix infantile qui tremblait de rage contenue et d'émotions lorsqu'il lui avait dit :

 _-Un jour, oui un jour, je maitriserai la glace, j'en serai le maitre. Et dans ça, ne serait-ce que dans ça, je te dépasserai, tu verras._

Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot… James ne l'avait jamais traité qu'avec bonté… lui, son malade de frère adoptif…

Il rencontra le regard de James et rougit avant de détourner le regard.

\- On peut faire équipe si tu veux.

Roxane acquiesça de la tête. Elle lui fit une place sur les coussins posés à même le sol, et le laissa préparer des petits bibelots de glace ciselés.

C'était un jeu entre eux auquel ils se prêtaient régulièrement, en changeant les personnages en scène et leurs histoires respectives. Il fit naitre, cette fois, un cerf, des loups et un grand aigle royal. Il rajouta un homme qui pouvait être un roi et ceux qui formeraient sa cour. Elle s'amusa à les faire tourner, bouger, voler, leur donnant vie tel une marionnettiste de génie. Georges rajoutait des figurines et un décor au fur et à mesure.

-Comment va-t-elle ? lui demanda-t-il en parlant tout bas

-Elle va bien je crois, lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules

Il baissa encore plus la voix et dans un murmure mal assuré, lui demanda :

-Tu crois qu'elle le lui dira ?

Rien qu'à l'idée de déchainer sa colère, il pâlit. Roxane le regarda les sourcils froncés passablement remontée.

-Je ne l'espère pas pour toi, même si tu l'aurais bien mérité.

Il fit la grimace mais ne la contredit pas. Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot des fois…

\- Cela me rappelle une légende humaine… celle du roi Arthur. Vous connaissez ?

James s'était approché. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'eux et regarda Roxane faire bouger ses figurines. Ils firent non de la tête.

\- Un homme bon, un élu, qui désirait créer un royaume idéal avec l'aide de ses fidèles compagnons, ses chevaliers de la table ronde…

Il toucha le cerf qui se cambra et détala au loin, comme si le fait de lui influer un semblant de vie avait réveillé également son instinct de survie.

-Je pourrai t'apprendre à faire ça si tu veux, proposa-t-il à Roxane qui regardait avec envie le cerf galoper avec grâce, se frayant un chemin entre les pieds des élèves et des tables.

Elle hésita avant de répondre :

-Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup, lui répondit-elle

-Tu verras, tu pourras sans doute maitriser ça avant la fin de l'année. Ton pouvoir est de déplacer les choses, en contrôler le mouvement et la trajectoire. Les êtres vivants ne sont rien de plus que des mécanismes plus complexes », dit-il et après un silence, il rajouta. « Sans cœur, ni âme, nous ne sommes au final, tout un chacun, que des machines. »

Il lui sourit et partit s'occuper d'un autre groupe. Roxane le suivit des yeux.

-Tu devrais aller t'excuser auprès d'elle, dit-elle à Georges sans le regarder, les yeux toujours fixés sur la nuque de James qui écoutait attentivement quelques élèves lui exposer leurs problèmes.

-Je pensais le faire de toute façon pendant la soirée, j'arriverai à convaincre Ciara également, lui dit-il en acquiesçant.

Il se retourna vers elle brusquement et lui demanda :

-Est-ce que tu saurais quelque chose sur Sia ? Tu vis avec elle et vous semblez proches, non ?

Ses questions n'attendaient pas réellement de réponses et de toute façon il était sûr que Roxane ne lui aurait rien dit. Effectivement, elle se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires sans esquisser le moindre geste qui laisserait supposer qu'elle l'avait entendu. Elle alla rejoindre Théo alors que la cloche sonnait la fin du cours.

Comme d'habitude Georges chercha James des yeux et se dirigea vers leur petit groupe pour aller manger. Ciara se faisait discrète pour une fois et restait à l'arrière de Daniel et de Shuri. James paraissait…normal. Il était calme et parlait avec Daniel des derniers préparatifs, tranquillement. Georges remarqua qu'il jeta un coup d'œil ou deux à la table de Roxane entre deux gorgées de bloody tablets. Il fut surpris lui-même de ne pas voir Sia à sa table et sentit sa gorge se contracter, assez pour lui couper l'appétit.

-Vous pouvez rester avec moi aujourd'hui, leur dit James.

Il souriait doucement. Un poids s'envola des épaules de Georges. Il avait craint que James ne se referme sur lui-même après sa crise d'hier. Il y avait des moments où ça lui arrivait. De vouloir être seul. Ces moments-là, seule Shuri pouvait encore rester à ses côtés, et encore…

Autant le dire, Georges détestait cela. Etre tenu à l'écart, devoir attendre… Il se rappela la fois où il s'était réveillé pour être le premier à lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et n'avait trouvé qu'une chambre vide. Il avait mis la pièce son dessus dessous pour trouver un indice, une réponse à son absence lorsque son père alerté par le bruit était venu le voir, une lettre à la main, et les yeux éteints.

Mais il était revenu. Il le regarda se lever de son siège et se maudit. Il s'était juré d'être son ami le plus loyal et le plus dévoué et il a suffi que cette fille rentre dans l'équation pour tout faire foirer… Il la maudit. Enfin soit, il respectera le choix de James et ne lui cherchera plus de noises.

-Daniel

-Oui ? fit l'interpelé

Il était presque arrivé à la chambre de James lorsque celui-ci s'était arrêté.

-Pourrais-tu découvrir ce que le sang de Sia Bell fait sur ce mur, s'il te plait ? Si jamais elle a des problèmes de santé, j'aimerai le savoir. Et si jamais elle s'est retrouvée mêlée à une quelconque altercation, j'aimerai le savoir aussi. Est-ce clair ?

Daniel cligna des yeux. James avait parlé d'une voix douce et suave. Son regard rouge sang balaya chacun d'entre eux. A force de le côtoyer, Georges avait appris à se maitriser un minimum lorsque James hypnotisait son assemblée. Il vit du coin de l'œil Ciara faire un pas vers lui et ouvrir la bouche pour se dénoncer.

Il se mit entre elle et lui et dit :

\- C'est ma faute, je lui parlais hier et …c'était un accident, j'ai perdu mon…

La gifle partit et le fit tomber à genoux. Il ne fit aucun geste pour retenir le sang qui goutait de son nez. La brulure causée par la gifle du dos de sa main, imprégnait sa joue. Il garda la tête baissée et se confondit en excuses.

-Relève toi, lui ordonna-t-il

Ce que Georges fit et osa lever les yeux vers lui. Mais c'était Ciara que ce dernier regardait lorsqu'il dit :

-La prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi indulgent.

Daniel lui demanda du regard si ça allait, il se contente d'essayer son nez avec la manche de sa veste, haussa les épaules et emboita le pas à James.  
Ciara tendit la main vers lui mais il esquiva et continua de marcher devant lui comme si de rien n'était.

****  
Les couloirs de la direction étaient calmes, plongés dans la pénombre. Tout le monde était déjà parti. Ils avaient quitté leurs postes, un peu plus tôt que d'habitude même, pour se préparer pour l'occasion. Jade réprima un petit rire en imaginant Madame Lefèvre se faire belle.

 _La pauvre… pour qui déjà ? Le directeur ?  
_  
Elle se la représenta en train d'essayer de se maquiller clignant pathétiquement des yeux en voulant mettre du mascara et s'en mettant partout à la place.  
Dieu, ce qu'elle la détestait, toujours à reporter ses moindres faux-pas à sa mère…

 _Pauvre tâche !_

Elle n'eut aucun scrupule donc, le moins du monde à entrer par effraction dans son bureau. Elle fit signe aux autres de la suivre et de se taire. Elle regarda Candice traficoter la serrure de la directrice adjointe. Il y eut un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit.

Lorsque Mascha leur avait raconté ce qu'elle avait entendu alors qu'elle se rendait à l'infirmerie pour ses somnifères hebdomadaires cette idiote n'avait même pas été à même de comprendre l'étendu de ce que cela voulait réellement dire. Ce que cela impliquait…  
Pas étonnant que ce soit elle, Jade Caffrey, la meneuse du groupe. Qu'importe… Mascha avait quand même servi à quelque chose… L'information valait son pesant d'or. Elle leur avait rapporté qu'elle la pensait gravement malade, carrément à l'article de la mort.

Ce n'était pas loin de la réalité si ce à quoi pensait Jade se révélait être exact. Son cœur battait à tout rompt. D'appréhension. Comme lorsqu'on sait qu'on va bientôt gagner à la loterie, ou tout du moins, avoir raison sur toute la ligne. Elle sourit et se faufila derrière Olivia, en soulevant sa robe pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans.  
Elle devait savoir, vérifier si ses suspicions étaient fondées. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à convaincre ses amies d'aller jeter un coup d'œil au dossier de cette petite pimbêche.

Elle se dirigea vers le casier labélisé d'un grand « B ». Elle trouva son dossier facilement et le sortit. Il était assez épais. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, deux photos de petit format tombèrent à ses pieds. Elle se pencha pour les ramasser. Elle entendait les filles trépigner d'impatience pour savoir ce qu'elle avait trouvé, mais les sons lui parvenaient de loin.

Toute son intention était fixée sur ces deux photos de Sia Bell couverte de sang, la gorge ouverte étendue sur une civière sur une quelconque scène de crime.

 _Une ex-humaine. Une ex-humaine ici dans la Night Class_

Elle ne put se contenir, et lâcha un rire nerveux alors qu'elle ouvrait le dossier en grand sur le bureau de Lefèvre pour que les autres puissent lire aussi. Elle commença à parcourir les articles des différents journaux qui racontaient tous le même évènement. L'arrestation de Lady Grey.  
Elle en avait entendu parler, bien sûr, comme tout le monde dans le monde de la nuit. Un scandale impliquant un sang-pur et les langues avides de ragots et de potins s'acéraient.

Qui l'eut cru ? … Que cette fille serait d'une quelconque façon liée à cette triste histoire.

 _Et fornique avec les hunters en plus_.

Elle venait de lire une lettre adressée au directeur qui acceptait sa proposition, de la part d'un certain Jim Ketts, hunter et accessoirement son tuteur légal après sa transformation.

 _Tiens, tiens…Papa, maman ne sont pas au courant ?_

Elle revient à sa fiche signalétique, un père bibliothécaire, une maman professeur de violoncelle au conservatoire et un frère plus jeune.

Elle fit la grimace. Une gentille petite famille. Une famille…comme elle n'en avait pas.

Elle arracha des mains de Candice l'article qu'elle était en train de lire et rangea les documents sur la table dans le dossier avant de le remettre à sa place.

\- On retourne à la soirée, faites en sorte de ne laisser aucune trace de votre passage, les menaça-t-elle.

Pour ce qui était de Sia, elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

Georges avait mis son plus beau smoking et se tenait droit aux côtés de Ciara, Max, Rosalie et Liam. Ils attendaient près des grandes portes de la salle de réception. La musique d'un quatuor leur parvenait ainsi que le bruit de conversations et de rires.

Deux filles en robe de soirée, en talons hauts, un peu trop maquillées les dépassèrent pour entrer dans la salle en pouffant.  
Daniel les contourna de justesse pour les rejoindre. Il se tortillait les mains et paraissait mal à l'aise. Son regard allait de la porte principale au bout de la grande salle de réception au couloir qui menait aux dortoirs.

\- Détends-toi Daniel, ou tu vas faire dans ton froc. Rosalie ponctua la remarque de Liam d'un petit rire et s'accrocha à son bras.

Ils avaient coordonnée leur tenue. Lui en costume en velours rouge sombre et chemise blanche, elle en robe sans manches dans le même tissu. Une bande en dentelle blanche venait cintrer sa fine taille et se terminait dans un grand nœud dans son dos.

-Ta soirée s'annonce bien mec, relax, lui dit Max en posant une main sur son épaule.

Daniel sursauta, il n'avait entendu ni Liam, ni Max, tellement il était occupé à fixer la porte d'entrée.

-Hein ? Non, ca va, ca va… C'est juste que…

Il s'arracha de la contemplation de la salle de réception et se tourna vers eux.

\- Je viens d'apprendre que mon grand-père allait venir à la réception. Leur avoua-t-il peineux

-Ah, fit Liam les sourcils froncés… Le grand Patriarche Mckenzie. Il siffla. « Ca va fait de gros dégâts ça »

Daniel acquiesça de la tête. Depuis que le directeur lui avait annoncé, il y a une heure, que son grand-père avait répondu favorablement à l'invitation que son petit-fils s'était senti obligé de lui envoyer, il se rongeait les sangs.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'imposer sa présence à James, leur dit-il

-Je suis curieuse de voir ton grand-père Daniel, lui dit Rosalie d'une voix rêveuse, J'en ai tellement entendu parler…c'est un peu une légende, non ? Le chef du Conclave… Rien que ça…

Le regard de Daniel s'assombrit et il retourna à son jeu de va et vient du regard entre la porte et le couloir devant lui. Il pâlit un peu lorsqu'il vit James s'avancer vers eux, Shuri derrière lui. Il portait une tunique brodée d'or et d'obsidiennes et un pantalon noir. La tunique s'ouvrait légèrement sur son torse et Daniel ne put, comme d'habitude, que s'émerveiller devant sa beauté empruntée d'un autre monde.

Il s'avança vers lui et dit en prenant un air détaché et jovial, bien que sa tentative sonna faux, même à ses propres oreilles.

-Mon grand-père va faire un petit saut pendant la soirée, ça ne va surement pas durer longtemps. Le temps pour lui de signer un gros chèque et de remonter les bretelles de son seul, malheureusement pour moi, petit fils. » Il rit. Enfin un son étouffé sortit de sa gorge qu'on pouvait mal faire passer pour un rire. « Peu importe… Vraiment rien dont tu doives te préoccuper »

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Daniel. Si Mckenzie s'est donné la peine de venir, la moindre des politesses serait de le remercier pour son déplacement… et son don.

James passa devant lui et entra dans la salle de réception. Un petit attroupement se fit rapidement autour de lui, bien que les invités restèrent à une distance respectable.  
Il saluait chacun et prenait des nouvelles de sa famille, sa nouvelle maitresse ou de son affaire florissante selon l'interlocuteur devant lui.  
Des serveurs circulaient autour des gens, leurs plateaux contenant des flutes de bloody tablets.

Georges en prit une et resta dans le sillage de James. Il vit Roxane faire son entrée dans une robe rose toute en tulle qui lui donnait l'air d'une adorable meringue grandeur nature. Elle était suivi de près de Sia et de Théodore Sharp en smoking blanc. Il se pencha et dis quelque chose à l'oreille de Sia qui la fait rire. Georges ne l'avait jamais remarqué, comme elle était toujours sur ses gardes lorsqu'elle lui parlait… (En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si, il ne l'avait pas cherché), mais maintenant qu'il la voyait rire avec Théo, il la trouva belle…dans son genre…

Elle avait laissé ses cheveux flotter sur ses épaules nues et portait une robe bustier noire. Un gros collier ornait son cou.

Il vit James jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction et inviter une fille pétrifiée d'admiration devant lui, à danser. Les parents de la fille acquiescèrent gravement d'un air approbateur quand leur fille leur lança un regard de pur bonheur.

Cette mascarade le dégoutait, ce que certains parents seraient prêts à faire pour se faire bien voir. Aller jusqu'à vendre leur fille afin de s'approprier les faveurs d'un sang-pur.

La porte s'ouvra en grand à ce moment-là. Un vent perfide souleva les robes des femmes et jeunes filles qui se trouvaient à proximité. Tout le monde fit silence. Un homme de haute taille en cape de voyage et canne à la main fit son entrée. Georges remarqua qu'il avait les mêmes yeux que Daniel. Ce dernier s'empressa d'aller à sa rencontre.

Le patriarche lui accorda un regard et quelques mots échangés à la va-vite avant que son regard de prédateur ne se pose sur James.

Georges sentit son instinct protecteur se réveiller et il se rapprocha de James.

Le chef du Conclave Mckenzie s'agenouilla devant James et lui prit la main. Georges tiqua. Il baisa la main de James et sa bouche s'attarda quelques secondes de trop. Georges sortit les crocs et sentit tout son être se hérisser. Il n'était pas le seul, Maxwell et Daniel s'étaient rapprochés également.

C'est les yeux écarlates que Mckenzie s'adressa à James :

\- Quel honneur de vous revoir mon seigneur et de vous savoir en si bonne forme. J'attends avec délice le jour où je pourrais enfin gouter au divin nectar qui coule dans vos veines.

La phrase de trop. Georges arracha la main de James de celle de Mckenzie.

-Comment osez-vous menacer un sang-pur ? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il ne s'attendit pas à la gifle qui suivit. James venait de le gifler de toutes ses forces et il manqua perdre l'équilibre si Daniel ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps.

James s'inclina devant Mckenzie.

-Je vous prie de l'excuser Nathaniel. Certains oublient leurs bonnes manières quelques fois, je m'occuperai personnellement d'y remédier.

\- Le jeune Kleves, n'est-ce pas ? Bien, bien… Je suis sure que vous vous en occuperez parfaitement. C'est bien pour cela que j'ai laissé mon petit-fils adoré intégrer cette expérimentation douteuse. C'est bien parce que c'est un sang pur de votre rang qui préside. Je le confie à vos bons soins alors. Dire que cela fait cinq ans déjà…

-Votre confiance m'honore, Nathaniel. Lui répondit James, « bien qu'il serait trop présomptueux d'en garder tout le crédit pour moi. Si la Night Class a réussi à fêter ses cinq ans, c'est bien grâce à l'aide de tout un chacun ici et grâce à vous et à vos généreux dons. » Il s'inclina devant lui. « Encore une fois, je vous en remercie »

Ragaillardit par les paroles mielleuses de James, Nathaniel Mckenzie sourit.

-Je dois malheureusement vous quitter, j'ai certaines choses à régler… Je ne suis passé que pour voir mon cher petit-fils.

 _Tu parles…_ cracha Daniel dans sa tête _. Il se souci de moi comme d'une prune, et ne s'était jamais donné la peine de répondre aux précédentes invitations_. Pas qu'il se plaignait, bien au contraire.

Après le départ de Mckenzie la soirée repris son ambiance festive. Au grand damne de quelques filles, James s'excusa de ne pouvoir danser. Il se sentait fatigué et désirait se reposer un peu.

Georges sursauta lorsque James passa devant lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Il sentit une légère pression réconfortante et pour lui cela équivalait à tous les remerciements du monde. Il le regarda quitter la salle avec Shuri et Daniel.

Quelle horrible journée il venait de passer. Deux gifles le même jour, rien que ça. Il se massa la mâchoire, encore douloureuse.

Il quitta à son tour la réception mais ne prit pas la direction de sa chambre, ni même celle de l'aile des vampires. Il connaissait sa chambre et elle pouvait encore être debout.

Il toqua à la porte, une fois, deux fois… A la troisième, la porte s'ouvrit et une Claryssa énervée sortit dans le couloir en chemise de nuit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Je pensais que tu préférais qu'on ne nous voie pas ensemble…

Il la fit taire d'un baiser et laissa sa main caresser son dos. Elle le repoussa doucement.

-Allons… Je ne me sens pas bien…Tu pourrais venir dans ma chambre ? Il prit son air de chien battu et attendit.

-Je ne sais pas où tu as pu voir le mot « bordel » au-dessus de cette porte, mais aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas ta putain qui vient te voir à chaque fois que tu la siffles.

-De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai jamais…

Elle le fit taire d'un regard.

-D'accord… Je suis désolé.

A son regard interrogateur, il continua :

-Je suis désolé de venir te voir que lorsque j'ai envie de coucher avec toi » Il fit la grimace, il n'était pas très fier de lui. Et à haute voix, ça faisait assez trash.

-Ca a au moins le mérite d'être clair et… honnête.

Georges retint sa respiration, il ne voulait vraiment pas la perdre. Elle prit son temps et dit :

-Attends-moi là, je vais mettre quelque chose de plus chaud. Ces couloirs sont gelés.

-C'est vrai ? Tu viens ? Je veux dire… Okay. » Il toussa. « Prends ton temps… je t'attends »

Elle réprima un petit sourire.

-Ne fais pas de bruit, ma co-chambre dort et est très chiante quand on la réveille.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle avait un petit sac avec elle. Il haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

-Bein, quoi ? Mes affaires pour aller en classe directement après.

 _Tant qu'elle venait…_

Il resta silencieux pendant tout le trajet. Elle entra dans sa chambre et déposa son sac. Avant de lui laisser le temps de faire quoique ce soit, il la prit dans ses bras. Il resta comme ça un moment. Il voulait s'oublier dans son odeur ensommeillée. Elle le laissa faire et lui rendit son câlin. Son souffle chatouillait les mèches courtes sur sa nuque.

Elle devait reconnaitre qu'il était beau comme un dieu dans son smoking. Même si elle savait qu'avec ou sans vêtements il en jetait de toute façon. Il se détacha d'elle et enleva sa veste. Elle l'aida à défaire son nœud pap et à déboutonner sa chemise.  
Elle enleva le gros pull qu'elle avait mis par-dessus sa chemise de nuit et l'attira vers le lit. Elle alla déposer son pull près de son sac, s'attarda quelques instants et revint vers lui.

Il était torse nu, assis sur le bord de son lit et la regarda s'avancer vers lui. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux et l'embrassa. Il lui rendit son baiser, puis un autre et un autre jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manquât. Sa peau était douce sous ses doigts et son esprit oublia un instant Sia Bell, James et le Patriarche. Il la souleva dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit.

Il se releva pour se débarrasser de son pantalon. Tout se passa dans un éclair.  
Son corps réagi avant que son esprit ne puisse comprendre ou même suivre. Elle s'était redressée sur les oreillers et le regardait avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Elle tenait un petit couteau rétractable dans la main et venait de s'ouvrir le bras.

Il se fit violence pour se retenir. Son sang sentait tellement bon, bordel de merde !  
Ses crocs étaient dehors et la lueur éclatante de ses yeux se reflétait dans les siens. Elle soutenait son regard sans ciller. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle avait peur de lui. Elle semblait s'y attendre. Comment était-elle au courant ? Et surtout, depuis combien de temps ?

-Vas-y, ce serait un tel gâchis sinon…

Elle remua son bras et le secoua. Elle le narguait. Elle le provoquait. Comprenait-elle seulement ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Ses parents ne lui avaient-ils jamais interdit de jouer avec le feu ? Ne savait-elle que ce qu'elle faisait pouvait très mal finir, il pouvait la tuer… Cela pouvait si facilement arriver.

Il attira son avant-bras à lui et lécha sa blessure. Elle n'était pas profonde et elle n'en gardera surement aucune cicatrice. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, se faisant. Il la sentit frissonner lorsque ses crocs effleuraient sa peau mais elle ne retira pas sa main de la sienne.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait gouté à du sang humain. Tellement loin du gout infect des bloddy tablets. Son corps en réclamait plus mais il arriva à réprimer toutes pulsions primitives et s'éloigna d'elle lorsque la plaie fut propre.

Il se leva et alla s'adosser au mur le plus loin.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant ? lui demanda-t-il, les yeux toujours braqués sur elle.

-Oh, depuis le début je pense.

Il faillit s'étrangler.

-Et ça ne te fait rien ? De sortir avec un vampire ? Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Ah, parce qu'on sort ensemble maintenant ? Elle le regarda par-dessus ses cils.

Il rougit et se maudit. Il reprit contenance et la suivit du regard alors qu'elle se faufilait vers le coin bar.

-Ne touche à rien.

-Pourquoi tu caches du sang humain au congelo ? Elle rit.

Il se fit violence pour ne pas l'insulter. Il devait savoir comment elle était au courant. Shuri s'occupera après de lui effacer la mémoire. Pourquoi ça tombait sur lui ? Il n'avait jamais rien demandé…

Il soupira et se sentit obligé de lui répondre.

-Je ne bois pas de sang humain.

\- Je sais, lança-t-elle

Elle savait ? Ah désolé…Autant pour lui…  
Mais qu'est ce qui se passait à la fin ?!

\- Vous utilisez ça, n'est-ce pas ? Elle tenait à la main une de ses boites de bloody tablets. « Toi et les autres. » Le sourire qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

-Ca suffit maintenant. Je vois que t'as pris ton pied. Je t'en prie, rajouta-t-il

Il lui arracha la boite des mains et enfila sa chemise.

-Et si tu me disais maintenant comment tu as deviné, maligne comme tu es.

-Oh, s'il te plait, ne m'insulte pas avec tes compliments à deux balles.

Il se rembrunit et attendit qu'elle parle.

-Je ne l'ai pas deviné. On me l'a dit.

Il se tourna vers elle brusquement, si quelqu'un s'amusait à rompre le secret de toute une communauté… Il aurait donné cher pour voir si ce qu'il adviendra de lui lorsque James aura mis la main dessus.

-Qui ça ?

Elle esquissa un sourire espiègle. Il commença à en avoir ras le bol de son petit air supérieur.

-Pas qui mais quoi.

Il devait admettre qu'il était complétement paumé. Elle se dirigea vers son sac et en sortie… un jeu de cartes.

\- J'ai reçu le don de seconde vue comme ma grand-mère avant moi. Si on pose la bonne question, on finit très souvent avec la bonne réponse.

Georges la regarda bouche bée.

-Que sais-tu alors ? Sur nous, je veux dire.

-Je sais que toutes les histoires qu'on nous racontait au coin du feu lorsqu'on était petits pour nous faire peur…sont vraies…

-Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ?

\- Parce que les cartes m'ont dit que c'était le bon moment.

 _Si les cartes l'avait dit…._

-On effacera ta mémoire, se contenta-t-il de dire

-Pas si tu ne dis rien.  
Il renifla.

-James finira toujours par savoir, pourquoi je prendrai un tel risque ?

-Parce que tu m'aimes ? Susurra-t-elle d'une voix douce, caricaturant ces filles qui se dandinaient pour attirer son attention.

Il claqua sa langue.

-Faut pas abuser non plus. Il lui lança un regard mauvais et elle rit.

-Vandom est déjà au courant pour moi. Tu crois qu'un sang pur de son rang ne l'aurait pas deviné ?

Georges ne dit rien. Il se sentait un peu trahi, des deux côtés. Comme s'ils l'avaient gardé éloigné d'un secret qu'ils partageaient.

-Je te propose un marché. Je te lis les cartes et tu n'envoies personne effacer ma mémoire. Je ne survivrai pas si les bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble me sont arrachés.

Elle soupira théâtralement en battant des cils.

Il réfléchit à sa proposition. Il en avait marre de ne rien savoir, d'être laissé dans le noir.

-Qui me dit que tu es aussi forte que ça ? la provoqua-t-il

Elle lui remontra sa blessure toute fraiche choquée et offusquée de ne pas être prise au sérieux.

-Oui mais ça pouvait être un coup de chance, continua-t-il dans sa lancée.

-D'accord monsieur le sceptique, tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là ? Et si je te disais quelque chose que tu serais le seul à savoir. Après tout, tu n'as rien à perdre si je suis une arnaqueuse.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Que dois-je faire ?

Elle alla chercher son couteau et le lui présenta. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis et étala les cartes devant elle.

\- Coupe-toi la paume de la main droite, je ferai pareil.

Il lui tendit le couteau lorsqu'il y eut fini. Il s'assit en tailleur devant elle et attendit qu'elle s'ouvre la paume à son tour.

 _C'est démon… Je pensais m'envoyer en l'air et je me retrouve dans une pseudo-séance de divination. C'est n'importe quoi…_

Elle prit sa main droite et écrasa sa paume contre la sienne pour faire en sorte que leurs sangs se mélangent.

-Pense à un souvenir enfoui au plus profond de toi. Quelque chose que tu gardes secret et que tu serais le seul à connaitre.

Il se prêta au jeu et survola ses souvenirs. Il pensa en choisir un au hasard. Il faisait attention de ne pas se risquer vers les souvenirs dont il avait honte et qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui pour une bonne raison, sait-on jamais

Il choisit le jour où il avait réussi à créer sa première figurine en glace. Ça lui avait pris un temps incroyable et beaucoup d'énergie mais il se rappela le bonheur et la fierté qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là. Il avait sauté partout et hurlé de joie tout seul dans sa chambre.

Sa main se déplaça lentement au-dessus des cartes, doucement. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle s'appliquait à respirer profondément. Elle s'arrêta au-dessus d'une carte et ouvrit les yeux. Elle la retourna et la fixa longtemps. Comme si cette dernière lui racontait une histoire intéressante.

\- A cause de toi, une personne qui t'es proche a failli perdre la vie. Vous étiez enfants.

Sa respiration était toujours aussi lente et elle le regardait sans le voir.

Son cœur battait fort.

Comment pouvait-elle savoir cela ? Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Il n'y avait eu que les protagonistes pour s'en rappeler ou même en parler.

Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

-Je ne te demanderai pas d'explications. Ça te regarde après tout. Mais j'ai vu juste, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça lentement, toujours sous le choc.

-Tu veux encore que je te lise ton avenir ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui présenta sa paume droite.

-Ca ira, il ne faut le faire qu'une seule fois au début. Ça permet d'avoir l'autorisation de la personne qui pose la question.

-Autorisation de quoi ?

-De fouiner en lui », elle sourit, « voyons voir ce que donne ton futur »

Elle battit les cartes d'une main experte et les lui présenta pour les couper. Elle étala par terre ce qui resta et passa sa main au-dessus. Sa grand-mère lui avait appris à attendre l'appel des cartes. En général, celles-ci commençaient à chauffer légèrement sous sa paume sinon elles restaient inertes. Les cartes étaient dotées d'une conscience spéciale. Ce n'était pas un vulgaire paquet de cartons accumulés.  
Elle retourna trois cartes devant elle.

La maison de Dieu, suivi du Diable suivit de la Mort.

Encore la Mort qui ressortait. Il était entouré par elle et son aura acre et sinistre.

La sueur coulait de son front, son regard se voila et soudain, elle s'affaissa sur elle-même.

Georges se redressa paniqué et la secoua pour la réveiller

-Clary ? Clary ?

Sa voix rompit le silence tendu qui s'était installé. Une voix basse et irritée.

\- Tu trahiras la personne qui t'es le plus chère et par ta faute, elle mourra.

* * *

 **Fin de la 2ème partie du chapitre "The 5th anniversary"**

* * *

 **\- A suivre dans une troisième partie !**

* * *

Bonjouuur !

Je me suis pas rendue compte combien ce chapitre allait être long. Comme il y a de nouvelles révélations, de nouveaux personnages et quelques petits mystères par-ci par-là.

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et simplement de me lire, ça me fait énormément plaisir et ne le dirais jamais assez !

Au début du chapitre « The 5th anniversary », j'avais mis trois petits passages qui ponctuent ce chapitre. Il n'en reste plus qu'un seul que vous retrouverez bientôt dans la partie 3.

J'aimerai beaucoup connaitre votre avis sur les personnages, leur évolution, vos préférés.

Dans ce chapitre on suit différents personnages, vous préférez comme ça ? Vous aimeriez que je développe un personnage précis dans les chapitres prochains ?

Laissez-moi commentaire )

O'

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **Gégé:**

 _Ello! Et merci pour ton commentaire. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également, j'ajoute qu'il est bien plus loin que l'autre ( Je pense que c'est même le plus long :o )_

 _J'ai trop hâte de te lire, à très bientot :) :)_

 _O'_


	11. The 5th anniversary, partie 3

_**Update sur la fanfiction**_

Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon absence. MAIS, bonne nouvelle ! Je viens de finir mon mémoire et j'aurai plus de temps à consacrer à l'écriture ! Vous n'avez pas idée du pur bonheur d'écrire pour soi et non son mémoire u_u'  
Du coup, je compte poster plus régulièrement.  
Cette fanfiction me servait d'excuse pour écrire (ce qui est déjà super). De ce fait, la longueur de la fic ne me dérangeait pas forcément. Maintenant, j'ai surtout envie d'en voir le bout, de boucler la fin (qui prendra quand même du temps).  
Je compte aussi ( si j'ai le temps) réécrire les quatre premiers chapitres qui datent. Afin d'harmoniser l'ensemble.  
J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire !

* * *

 _ **Recapulatif des personnages**_

Petit récapulatif des personnages:

Daniel Mckenzie: Vice-président des étudiants de la Night Class, on se rapproche de Takuma

Georges Kleves: définitivement Aido….

Ciara Lewis : Ruka, évidemment…

Shuri Komatsu: Seiren

Maxwell Knight : me fait penser à Akatsuki

James Vandom: est un Kaname pur et dur même si leurs histoires n'ont rien à voir l'une de l'autre.

Rosalie Heigl : Sœur de Liam, allez on va dire Rima

Liam Vikander: Frère de Rosalie, Shiki ? :D

Roxane Heigl : Co-chambre de Sia

Théo Sharp: Meilleur ami de Roxane

Jade, Olivia, Mascha et Candice: Elèves de la Night Class, avec Sia en cours d'éducation physique.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **The 5th anniversary, partie 3**

* * *

\- Tu danses bien, tu sais. Théo fit tourner une fois, deux fois Sia et lui sourit.

La semelle de ses chaussures glissa, ses cheveux volèrent et les couleurs se mélangèrent devant ses yeux avant de finir dans les siens.

Son smoking blanc lui allait bien et ses yeux verts la regardait différemment ce soir sans que la main sur sa hanche ne se fasse insistante. Elle lui sourit. Théo faisait partie de son quotidien depuis quelques jours maintenant, et elle appréciait sa compagnie.  
A vrai dire… elle appréciait surtout le groupe qu'il formait avec Roxane … Cette idée d'appartenance.

Le quatuor avait fait place à une groupe pop/rock assez branché. Leurs crocs de vampire venaient se mêler à leur costume de scène. Parfaitement à l'aise… Parmi les leurs. Cela ne l'étonna même pas.

Il la rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille

\- Dis-toi que même si tu ne brilles pas en sport, tu pourras toujours finir danseuse professionnelle

Idiot, lui dit elle

Elle le repoussa en lui donnant une tape sur le bras, la bouche amère. Il partit d'un grand rire, riant de ses déboires. Elle leur avait raconté sa déconfiture pendant sa première séance de sport. Roxane avait été assez gentille pour ne pas se moquer mais Théo s'en donnait à cœur joie, avec un plaisir enfantin, de la taquiner sur ses lamentables exploits.

Tous les adultes étaient partis et l'ambiance s'était faite plus décontractée. Les acrobates avaient fini leur show mais continuaient à amuser un petit groupe en soufflant du feu et en s'entortillant, glanant ainsi applaudissement, cris d'exclamation et soupirs.

Il n'y avait pas de tours ni de supercherie. Leurs exploits étaient exceptionnels et inattendus. La physique, la gravité et le bon sens ne pouvaient expliquer comment ils arrivaient à réussir une performance de ce gabarit. Elle avait entendu chuchoté qu'ils faisaient partie d'un cirque ambulant familiale. Il n'y avait rien de si incroyable à posséder des pouvoirs magiques lorsqu'on était un sang pur ou un noble… Mais le fait est que, cette famille-ci n'appartenait à aucun de ces deux rangs. On ignorait la provenance de leurs pouvoirs qu'ils gardaient jalousement, et c'est ce qui faisait jaser.

Elle accrocha le regard de James en balayant la salle du regard. Il était plus loin avec son groupe. Il détourna le regard le premier et, Shuri sur ses talons, se dirigea vers une des terrasses. Le vent gonflait les rideaux sombres et avala son passage.

-Je reviens, dit Sia à Théo qui parlait avec un élève qui n'avait pas pris la peine de revêtir autre chose que son uniforme, et paraissait tout juste s'être réveillé. Théo lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'endroit où se trouvait James.

Elle dut esquiver plusieurs couples qui dansaient et à un moment, fit un grand détour pour éviter de croiser le chemin de Jade et de ses acolytes. Une sueur glacée lui recouvrit le dos en repensant aux coups de cette dernière et à la haine et au mépris qui se lisaient sur son visage lorsqu'elle avait abattu son poing sur sa mâchoire.

Elle réprimât un petit cri. Shuri la dévisagea et James se retourna lentement pour la regarder. Sia avait les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte, voulant dire quelque chose sans y arriver. Elle se reprit en comprenant qu'ils n'étaient pas humains, lui comme elle.

James tenait debout sur un seul pied, l'autre pendant dans l'air, sur un pic. Le pic d'une lance d'un ange guerrier. Il avait les mains dans les poches et laissait le vent s'amuser avec ses cheveux.

Il sauta délicatement à terre, et s'éloigna d'elle, sans détourner le regard.

-Pendant un moment, j'ai eu peur que tu ne tombes. Je sais c'est stupide de ma part..  
\- Tu avais peur ? ou tu l'espérais ?

Elle le dévisagea choquée, les joues rouges. Son regard n'était pas mauvais, il était simplement las et fatigué.

-Si tu es venu m'incendier aujourd'hui encore, ne t'inquiètes pas, ton éloquence hier, était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Le message est passé. Et puis, » Il s'assit en califourchon sur la rambarde du balcon. Il leva la main et la plante qui se trouva loin de là, brûla, et finit en cendre dans son pot. « Je ne suis pas d'humeur » finit-il en plongeant ses yeux rougeâtres dans les siens.

Elle avala sa salive et s''écrasa les doigts à force de les entortiller. Soutenir son regard était au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais un poids, une énergie la broyait malgré elle et elle finit par chanceler.

\- Je suis venue m'excuser, commença-t-elle. Elle s'appuya au mur derrière elle et trouva la force de relever la tête.

-Laisse nous s'il te plait, fit James à Shuri.

Cette dernière hésita un quart de seconde avant de s'exécuter.

Sia la suivit des yeux et reprit l'entortillement de ses doigts, la bouche sèche.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ?...

\- Oui pourquoi tu t'excuses. Tu n'as fait qu'émettre un avis ? N'est-ce pas ?

\- Je…Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu ne me dois rien et si tu ne m'as pas informé de, … de ton statut, c'était ton choix après tout et … et je n'avais pas à me comporter comme je l'ai fait.

Elle reprit une bouffée d'air et se rendit compte qu'elle retenait son souffle depuis un moment déjà. James s'assit en lui faisant face

\- J'appréhendais ta réaction. C'est pour cela que j'ai préféré taire cette information même si c'était loin d'être un secret.

Un rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

\- Oui effectivement, si j'avais été plus maligne je l'aurais vu tout de suite…

\- Je voulais que tu vois par toi-même qu'on n'est pas tous pareil.

Sia coula un regard à la plante en cendre dans son pot. James esquissa un sourire.

\- Comment trouves-tu la soirée ?

Son regard revient vers lui et elle lui répondit :

\- Daniel a vraiment fait du bon travail. Les acrobates sont impressionnants.

Elle rajouta :

\- Je suis contente qu'on ait pu en parler, je me sentais vraiment mal après tout…

-J'ai entendu tes excuses, cela ne veut en rien dire que je t'ai pardonné.

Il jouait avec une des pierres de sa tunique, les sourcils froncés, la moue d'un petit garçon au coin.

Il sauta de la rambarde et s'approcha d'elle.

-Réponds moi honnêtement » A son regard insistant elle doutait que quiconque en fasse autrement « Est-ce que, tu me hais à ce point ? »

La question la pris de court, elle avait la bouche ouverte et bégaya quelques sons inaudibles avant de répondre :

\- Non, tout cela est un malentendu … Je m'excuse encore… même si mon avis compte si peu.

\- Il compte pour moi.

Sia sentait battre son cœur a tout rompt. Il allait exploser. Ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'il avait dit, qui de toute façon lui parvenait de loin. Il s'était trop rapproché et son odeur était partout. Lui semblerait-il insultant si elle le regardait avec ses yeux teintés du désir de son sang ? Elle se rappela Georges s'interposant entre le chef du conclave et James. Il devait sans doute y être habitué ? Elle fixait ses chaussures avec insistance pour éviter de croiser son regard.

Un cri lui échappa lorsqu'il la toucha. Il lui prit délicatement le menton et effleura sa mâchoire des lèvres. Il s'y attarda un moment. Lorsqu'il se redressa la douleur qui persistait encore, due au bleu qu'elle avait soigneusement camouflé avec du maquillage, la douleur, n'était plus.

\- Comment as-tu su ?

Je sais tout ce qui se passe dans ce château. » Lui dit il avait un clin d'œil. « Mais pour répondre à ta question, l'infirmière m'en a informé. Si tu veux, tu peux être dispenser de ce cours à cause de l'état de ta santé »

Elle repensa aux coups de Jade et acquiesça

\- Oui je préfèrerai.

Elle avait encore les jambes qui flageolaient.

\- Ça t'amuse de déstabiliser les gens ?

\- Va au bout de ta pensée, lui demanda-t-il en haussa un sourcil

\- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec moi ? Je vois bien que tu ne l'es pas avec tout le monde, alors pourquoi moi ?

Elle essayait de reprendre ses esprits et la colère l'aidait à chasser sa soif pour le moment.

-Quelle est ta théorie ? A part le fait que je sois un être manipulateur, insensible et sans cœur. Dis-moi » Ses yeux s'était fait rouge tout d'un coup. « Tu préfèrerais que ce soit Théodore Sharp peut être ? »

Que venait Théo faire dans cette histoire ? Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Elle serra des dents et dit :

-De toute façon, je n'étais venue que pour m'excuser, je ne sais pas ce que je devrais faire pour que tu me pardonnes mais je n'ai surement pas l'intention de créer une autre dispute.

Elle arrangea sa robe et se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsqu'il dit :

-Danse avec moi

-Pardon ?

-Tu me demandais ce qu'il fallait faire pour te faire pardonner… et bien danses avec moi… si tu veux, bien sûr.

Elle le dévisagea suspicieusement. D'un côté le peu de bon sens qui lui restait lui disait de ne pas trop s'approcher et d'aller chercher quelques bloody tablets et de l'autre, … ses pieds se dirigeaient d'eux-mêmes vers lui. Les yeux de James étaient toujours rouges. Les siens brulaient. La soif était là mais elle se tut.  
Sia regardait James hébétée, comme sortant d'un songe, elle le regardait sans le voir. L'air se figea autour d'eux. Et c'était comme si elle se trouvait dans l'aura de James, comme dans une bulle. Ce qui la broyait avant, la protégeait. Une chaleur douce empli son corps. Et c'est en courant presque qu'elle se jeta dans les bras de James.

Cela n'avait rien d'une danse à vrai dire. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment.  
Les larmes coulaient en silence et lorsque lui demanda pourquoi elle pleurait, elle répéta à l'infini :

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas

Auquel il répondit :

-Ce n'est pas grave

Exténuée d'avoir autant pleurer, il se détacha d'elle et la magie s'envola.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer.

Il la soutenait délicatement. Toute son énergie s'était envolée. Elle n'avait même pas la force d'être assoiffée, elle était simplement exténuée. Elle essaya de faire un pas devant l'autre mais se rendait compte que s'il ne l'avait pas soutenu, elle serait tombée de tout son long. Elle avait qu'une seule envie, dormir dans ses bras jusqu'à la fin du monde. Une partie de son être ne comprenait pas l'injustice d'être séparé de lui et ça la rendait en colère. Une colère qui ne fit pas long feu, elle était trop fatiguée pour éprouver quoique ce soit.

\- Je vais demander à Shuri de te raccompagner.

* * *

Rosalie faisait les cent pas devant la chambre de James et contenait difficilement ses larmes.  
Elle était prête cette fois. Le souvenir de l'image de Sia dans les bras de James brûla sa rétine. Elle ferma les yeux pour l'en chasser et entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient.

\- Tu voulais me voir ?

Il la précéda dans la pièce et fit signe à Shuri qu'elle pouvait se retirer.

Pour s'occuper les mains, Rosalie se dirigea vers le bar et lui prépara un verre de Bloody Tablet. Elle évitait de croiser son regard mais était consciente de sa présence à ses côtés.

Il la remercia en prenant le verre qu'elle lui tendit et attendit qu'elle parle.

\- Je voulais te parler de l'incident avec Georges tout à l'heure, finit-elle par lâcher d'une petite voix.

-Ah.

Il prit une gorgée et alla s'allonger sur un canapé. Un bras coincé sous la nuque, il fixait le plafond.

\- Lequel ?

Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil qui lui faisait face et prit son temps pour arranger sa robe avant de lui répondre.

\- Celui qui concerne la nouvelle élève.

Dire son prénom lui aurait écorcher la bouche.

\- Penses- tu que je n'avais pas compris ?

Il la regarda de biais et elle se sentit rougir d'embarras.

\- C'était…C'était un accident… Je me suis emportée lorsqu'elle s'en est prise à toi hier.

\- Même si c'est blessant à entendre Rosalie. Ma vie ne te regarde en rien.

Il avait dit ça en s'adressant plus au verre qu'il faisait miroiter dans la lumière des bougies qu'à elle. Il ne remarqua pas son visage décomposé, sa bouche ouverte, ni ses yeux qui clignaient plusieurs fois dans le vide.

Elle hoqueta et réprima un sanglot.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir puni Georges à ma place ?

\- Parce que c'était son choix. Répondit-il. Et nos choix ont des conséquences.

\- C'est injuste pour lui, il a simplement voulu me défendre. Je suis venue ici pour dissiper tout malentendu et …

\- Comme tu es étrange Rosalie… On penserait presque tu as envie d'être punie.

Elle chiffonna encore plus de ses poings le devant de sa robe. Les yeux baissés et horriblement mal à l'aise, elle ne répondit rien.

Il se redressa, lui fit face, but une gorgée et dit :

\- Tu savais que je connaissais la vérité, mais tu es quand même venu. Que veux-tu me dire réellement ?

Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Elle lui prit le verre des mains, le déposa à terre et sa main entre les siennes, lui dit :

\- Je vois bien que tu souffres. Ta soif est insatiable et je… je voulais que tu saches que je ferai tout pour toi.

En disant ça, elle se griffa profondément la gorge de ses ongles.

\- Si mon sang peut t'apporter un quelconque soulagement, je t'en prie, vas-y. Fais de moi ce que tu veux.

Elle ajouta :

\- Mon seigneur.

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Il déposa délicatement sa paume sur la blessure ouverte et la ferma avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Mais, tu l'as déjà fait. Tu l'as déjà fait une fois, sanglota-t-elle dans ses bras. Pourquoi tu n'en reprendrais pas ?

\- Je suis désolé, c'était une erreur de ma part. Je n'aurai pas dû t'imposer ça et je ne le referais plus.

Elle releva la tête pour le regardait dans les yeux et en suffocant d'incompréhension dit :

\- Mais, mais ça ne me dérange pas… Je t'offre mon sang, tu peux…

Il la coupa et en prenant son visage en coupe, lui dit en s'excusant presque :

\- Tu sais ce que cela veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le regarda hébétée, se détacha de lui et, en titubant, sortit de la pièce en pleurs.

La dernière phrase de James continuant d'insuffler son poison dans son esprit.

« Ton sang ne me fera rien, je refuse de t'imposer une telle épreuve inutilement. »

* * *

\- Ferme la porte derrière toi, s'il te plait

Roxane entra et l'entendit soupirer. Il était assis, la tête basse, les cheveux décoiffés.

Elle marqua une pause et s'adossa à la porte.

\- Voyons James, un peu de tenue.

Il releva la tête et sourit. Décidemment entre toutes les courbettes, les sourires mielleux et les regards extatiques, il y en avait bien qui ne se gênaient pas pour le rembarrer.

\- Je commence à saturer question conversations à cœur ouvert avec les filles. Tu dois être, disons la troisième dans la soirée, ça en fait beaucoup…

Elle le snoba et s'affala dans le fauteuil en face.

\- Effectivement, nous avons tous eu un magnifique aperçu de ton intérêt pour Sia sur le balcon. Vraiment, James, à quoi tu joues ?

Il haussa les épaules et demanda :

\- Alors, Roxane, qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

\- Cette histoire avec Sia me perturbe, j'ai bien une petite idée du pourquoi tu l'as mise dans ma chambre mais je préfèrerai te l'entendre dire.

\- Tu es un peu trop intelligente pour ton bien, Roxy.

Elle tiqua mais ne releva pas.

\- Tu t'entends bien avec elle, non ? Tu devrais être contente de t'être fait une nouvelle am..

Elle se leva d'un bond et le coupa dans sa phrase :

\- Ne comptes pas sur moi pour l'espionner à ton compte. Trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour faire tes sales besognes pour toi.

\- Allons, allons Roxane, tu me vexes.

Il ramassa un verre de bloody qui trainait par terre et alla en préparer un autre.

\- Je ne te demande rien de la sorte.

Il la regarda et son regard la fit hésiter, était-ce ? De la sincérité ?

\- Je ne te dois rien, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. Commença-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais juré allégeance comme Shuri. Sa voix cassa et elle dut reprendre son souffle.

\- Je sais.

\- C'est une fille bien, un peu paumée mais discrète et inoffensive…

\- Je ne t'en demande pas tant…

Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Simplement… Veille sur elle. Tu veux bien ?

Elle hocha la tête en silence, les yeux baissés.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis ce matin lui revient en tête.

\- Dis-moi, qui est Jamie ?

James était de dos et ne lui répondit rien. Elle sortit de la pièce en le laissant là. Elle n'aura donc pas eu l'occasion de voir la flamme triomphante qui brula dans ses prunelles jusqu'ici éteintes, encore moins le sourire qui fendit de part et d'autre son visage.

* * *

 **Fin du Chapitre 11**

* * *

 _ **Mot de l'auteur**_

Je me rends compte qu'il y a pas mal de points de vue dans mes derniers chapitres.  
Une des review m'en faisait justement la remarque.  
Malgré tout, je tiens à vous présenter, même brièvement, le point de vue de ces personnages, certes secondaires, mais qui contribuent à la compréhension de l'histoire.  
J'espère que vous arriverez à vous attacher à eux autant que moi. Sachez que vos conseils et remarques sont toujours les bienvenus.


End file.
